Minha Razão de Viver
by Jullytta
Summary: Rachel Elizabeth Dare finalmente conseguiu realizar-se em sua vida. Porém, o que pode acontecer se ela, de repente, perde sua razão de viver?   Nico/Rachel. Segunda temporada de "Incapaz de Amar".   Último capítulo postado!
1. Presentes

**E aí? Para começar, eu tenho que dizer que essa fanfic é a segunda temporada de "Incapaz de Amar". Apesar disso, você não precisa realmente ler a primeira para entender a segunda. Eu só vou considerar como se tudo que aconteceu na primeira já aconteceu aqui, mas os fatos desta história são novos. Eu acho.**

**Enfim... boa leitura. E ah, deixe review? Pooor favor. *-***

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: Rachel Elizabeth Dare finalmente conseguiu realizar-se em sua vida. Porém, o que pode acontecer se ela, de repente, perde sua razão de viver? | Nicachel.**_

Minha razão de viver

Capítulo 01 - Presentes

Nuvens cinzentas no céu se reuniam acima do Central Park. Nico apressou o passo para evitar pegar uma chuva. É lógico que ele poderia ter simplesmente viajado nas sombras até seu destino, mas Nico preferia não ficar usando seus poderes o tempo todo, principalemente quando se tratava de um assunto daqueles. Ele estava tentando ser um humano normal - ou pelos menos fingir, na maior parte do tempo - e viajar nas sombras não estava entre a lista de coisas que um ser humano era capaz de fazer.

Alguma coisa se mexeu nos arbustos perto de onde Nico passara. Ele virou-se de costas, procurando por o que quer que fosse, e não viu nada. Tentou se concentrar nas sombras para sentir se havia algo por ali, mas não havia. Tirando alguns monstros de costume, o Central Park estava livre de pestes. Nico prosseguiu. Ele andou o que pareceram horas de ansiedade até que finalmente chegou à saída mais próxima do parque. O céu estava cada vez mais escuro, e uma rápida olhadela no relógio fez Nico perceber que ele só tinha mais dois minutos para chegar lá.

Ele havia perdido muito tempo em uma loja de conveniências à alguns quarteirões, e decidiu que não podia chegar atrasado. Aquela era uma situação especial, e chegar atrasado hoje renderia muitos e muitos gritos da namorada extressada. Ele realmente não gostava de usar a viagem nas sombras por motivos pessoais, mas era a única maneira de chegar na hora. Nico escondeu-se em uma sombra próxima à saída do parque e concentrou-se. Sentiu o usual frio na espinha enquanto seu corpo deslocava-se vários quarteirões à frente, até parar em frente à um grande prédio cor de caramelo.

É bem verdade que, mesmo depois de todos estes anos, Nico ainda era bastante envergonhado, principalmente se tratando em falar com garotas. Mas ele não tinha tempo para ficar hesitando na porta do prédio, uma vez que lá dentro estava uma garota prestes a ficar _realmente_ irritada com ele. Sua única cartada, no momento, eram os pacotes que tinha na mão. Só com _eles_ Nico estaria à salvo de ser incinerado vivo.

Conforme o elevador subia até o último andar, Nico tramborilava os dedos no papel embrulho. Intimamente, ele desejou que o elevador fosse mais rápido. Quando finalmente chegou ao último andar, Nico olhou o relógio mais uma vez. Dez segundos. Por mais que aquilo parecesse ridículo, Nico correu pelo corredor até a porta certa. _Cinco, quatro, três, dois..._

O som da campainha acordou Rachel de seus devaneios. Ela olhou o relógio. Seis e quinze em ponto. Nossa, ele era mesmo pontual. Ela se levantou para abrir a porta, e encontrou Nico levemente cor de rosa. Talvez ele não fosse tão pontual assim, porque o olhar dele dizia claramente que Nico havia _corrido_ até ali. Mesmo assim, uma vez que ele estava ali, Rachel não se queixaria.

- Eu queria ter vindo mais cedo. - Nico sorriu zombeteiro. Só então Rachel percebeu que ele tinha as mãos nas costas.

- O que está escondendo? - ela perguntou, espiando. Nico virou-se para que ela não pudesse ver, rindo.

- Você não vai me convidar para entrar? - perguntou com um tom falsamente magoado. Rachel saiu para o corredor e deu a volta em Nico para olhar o que havia em suas costas, mas ele girou junto com ela de forma que estivessem sempre de frente um para o outro. Rachel gruniu.

- Me deixe logo ver, Nico! - ela esticou os braços para trás da cintura do rapaz, e ele riu. Enquanto Rachel distraía-se tentando puxar os pacotes dele, Nico foi dando alguns passos para trás, e quando os dois estavam dentro do apartamento, Nico chutou a porta atrás deles, que se fechou com um baque.

- Confesse que está morrendo de curiosidade e eu te mostro o que tenho aqui. - Nico falou com um ar desafiador.

- Anda logo! - Rachel continuou forçando-o, mas Nico era mais forte que ela.

- Diga...

- Não!

- Você sabe que vai perder.

Rachel suspirou - Está bem, Nico. Estou morrendo de curiosidade. Me deixe ver AGORA! - ela gritou, e Nico ainda estava sorrindo quando passou os pacotes para a frente do corpo e exclamou:

- Feliz aniversário!

Durante um tempo longo demais, Rachel ficou ali, parada, olhando para aquele ramalhete de flores e aquele embrulho verde riscado, tentando digerir o que estava acontecendo. Quando ela finalmente pareceu acordar de seu transe, Rachel pegou os presentes da mão de Nico e ficou ali, parada, encarando-o. Nico começou a ficar nervoso.

- Você não gosta de lírios? Eu podia jurar que...

- Eu adorei o buquê, Nico. - Rachel o cortou, colocando o embrulho e as flores sobre o sofá - Eu só... Puxa, eu achei que você tinha esquecido.

- E como é que eu ia esquecer o aniversário de vinte e três anos da minha _melhor das melhores amigas_? - Nico perguntou com um sorriso. A boca de Rachel de repente se tornara uma serpente trêmula, e ela abraçou-o de supetão.

- Muito obrigada, Nico. - Rachel sussurrou. Nico brincou com o cabelo dela.

- Ei, "melhores amigos" são para isso. - ele desenhou aspas com os dedos e Rachel não pôde deixar de rir - Percy disse que vai passar aqui mais tarde. Na verdade, eu estava pensando em vir depois do almoço, mas tive uns... serviços.

A expressão no rosto de Rachel tornou-se séria enquanto ela se desvincilhava dos braços de Nico. Ela desapareceu por um dos corredores e voltou em seguida com um jarro com água. Apoiou este em uma mesa e colocou os lírios dentro. Nico sentou-se no sofá e tirou os sapatos. Rachel jogou-se no lugar ao lado dele e suspirou.

- Você não vai abrir o presente? - o rapaz apontou para o embrulho que jazia esquecido no sofá.

- Ah, é mesmo. - Rachel inclinou-se para pegá-lo. Ela sorria levemente enquanto rasgava o papel.

Seu sorriso deu lugar a um gemido de choque quando Rachel finalmente pôde ver o que era. Não que fosse algo tão diferente do comum. Era uma caixa de música. O que a havia surpreendido eram os detalhes da caixinha. Havia uma garota no meio dela, com um regador na mão, e desse regador saía água. Tal como numa fonte. Mas aquilo era uma caixinha de música. E mais impressionante que isso eram a grama e as flores em miniatura que envolviam a garota, num jardim. Elas pareciam _reais_, e Rachel se assustou quando a garotinha parou de regar e sentou-se no chão, fazendo uma coroa com as flores.

Nico percebeu a expressão de choque no rosto dela e explicou:

- Pedi ajuda a alguns amigos para fazer um customizado. - ele coçou a cabeça, nervoso - O chalé de Hefesto me arranjou a boneca, ela é um _mini-autômato_, digamos assim.

- Esta... E-esse jardim... - Rachel gaguejou.

- Perséfone. - Nico respondeu ficando vermelho - Eu não gosto muito dela, mas bem, fizemos um trato. Nem foi um pagamento tão ruim, afinal, ela disse que isso era fácil.

As flores não pareciam reais. Elas eram reais. Mini-flores feitas por Perséfone. Rachel reprimiu um soluço.

- Você não gostou? - Nico perguntou ao perceber que Rachel colocara a caixa de música no chão ao seu lado, chocada - Eu... sinto muit-

A voz de Nico cortou-se em sua garganta quando Rachel voltou a encará-lo. Seus olhos verdes estavam molhados, e as lágrimas começavam a lhe descer pelas bochechas rosadas. Algo dentro de Nico o forçou a levar uma das mãos a um lado do rosto de Rachel e secar-lhe as lágrimas com o polegar. Ele pôde reparar o quão perto os dois estavam - ambos sentados no sofá, e suas pernas roçavam de tão próximas - e também o tom rosado que os lábios dela haviam adquirido, e a maneira como ela arfava emocionada.

A próxima coisa que Nico pôde reparar foi que os lábios de Rachel estavam sobre os dele. Ele tinha sonhado _tanto_ com aquele momento que, por um segundo, não acreditou que fosse verdade. Ela estava beijando-o. Mesmo sem saber exatamente como, Nico fez o que pôde para corresponder. Não era como se ele tivesse experiência. Desde seus quinze anos, quando ele e Rachel assumiram um para o outro seus sentimentos, Nico e ela haviam criado uma nova categoria de melhores amigos, na qual se encontravam. A verdade é que eles agiam como um par de namorados - sempre saíam juntos, comemoravam um dia no ano como aniversário da _"amizade"_, passavam mais tempo um com o outro do que com qualquer alguém, mandavam cartões no dia dos namorados. Exceto é claro, pela parte do namoro físico. Eles nunca haviam trocado mais do que um abraço, por conta de toda aquela coisa do Oráculo.

Quando se declarou pela primeira vez à Rachel, Nico achava que a amava. _Achava_. Acontece que, com aqueles anos juntos, Nico percebeu que seu primeiro sentimento estava longe de amor. Era só uma paixão, uma paixonite até. O sentimento que foi surgindo dentro dele com o tempo, este sim, Nico tinha certeza que era amor. Ele não via outro ser no mundo além de Rachel, e por isso mesmo, não tinha nenhuma experiência com qualquer namoro normal. Ele poderia jurar, pelo Estige, sua vida amorosa completa a Rachel. Ele passaria seus dias ao lado dela sendo seu "melhor amigo", se fosse o caso, mas não a trocaria por qualquer outra acessível. Ele não se importava de abrir mão de algumas coisas, coisas como...

Como beijar. Como sentir esse cheiro bom que exalava dela. Como tocá-la por mais do que alguns segundos. Como tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo agora. Aquilo estava explodindo em seu ser, milhares de pedacinhos, e Nico separou-se dela com relutancia, abrindo os olhos para apreciar a visão de uma Rachel entorpecida e corada.

- Nós... - Nico tentou dizer, recuperando o pouco de sua consciência. Rachel o deteve colocando um dedo em sua boca.

- Eu te amo. - Rachel disse antes de voltar a beijá-lo. Subitamente, uma parte de Nico tentou alertá-lo sobre a situação. Mas as palavras da voz da consciência soavam fracas e desconexas na mente de Nico. Ele pode ouvir _"Apolo"_,_ "incinerar"_,_ "vocês" _e _"errado"_. Nada daquilo parecia realmente importante no momento, e Nico sabia que Rachel sentia o mesmo. Eles haviam esperado tanto por aquilo. Nada os pararia.

Com esse pensamento, Nico segurou a cintura de Rachel mais firme, e a trouxe para mais perto. A moça apertou o abraço tanto que Nico podia ter sentido dor, se não estivesse tão ocupado aprofundando o beijo. Nico quase pôde sentir o chão tremendo em baixo deles quando sua língua deslizou para dentro da boca de Rachel, e todo o mundo à volta parecia estar mais turvo. Ele devia estar pegando fogo naquele momento, porque nunca se sentira tão quente assim. Nico nem ao menos sabia que esse tipo de sentimento - _desejo_ - existia dentro dele. Tudo parecia tão perfeito...

_Crack._

O som do vidro quebrando despertou Nico e Rachel de seu momento romântico. Os dois se separaram assustados, arfando, e olharam na direção do som. Os lírios que Nico havia levado para ela estavam caídos numa poça de água, junto dos cacos do jarro quebrado. Rachel correu uma mão pelo cabelo bagunçado, Nico arrumou a camisa que ela havia puxado com tanta força. Nenhum dos dois falou por um bom tempo, até que Rachel se levantou e foi até a cozinha, voltando com um novo jarro de água depois de alguns minutos. Ela pegou os lírios do chão, colocando-os no novo jarro, e ajoelhou-se ao lado da poça, catando os cacos de vidro. Nico abaixou-se ao lado dela para ajudar.

- Eu podia jurar que ele estava bem firme agora a pouco. - Rachel murmurou, quebrando o silêncio constrangedor.

- Ouvi dizer que coisas assim podem acontecer eventualmente, e isso pode ser explicado pela física. - Nico disse em resposta. Antes que Rachel dissesse qualquer outra coisa, a campainha soou pela sala.

- Já vai! - Rachel gritou, deixando a limpeza de lado e indo até a porta. Nico terminou de juntar os pedaços do jarro e jogou-os no lixo.

- Feliz aniversário, Rachel! - Percy exclamou quando a porta foi aberta, seus braços estendidos. Rachel abraçou-o.

- Obrigada por lembrar, Percy. Annabeth. - Rachel disse por cima do ombro do amigo, acenando para sua namorada. Annabeth sorriu.

- Parabéns. - ela disse, e Rachel esperou que os dois entrassem para fechar a porta - Espero que você goste do presente, é mais uma lembrancinha... - Annabeth estendeu um pacote cor de rosa para Rachel, que o pegou com um sorriso.

- É claro que eu vou gostar. - Rachel disse antes mesmo de abrir, brincando com o embrulho - Só de vocês estarem aqui eu já estou feliz.

Percy jogou-se no sofá ao lado de Nico, tirando os sapatos e bocejando.

- Cara, como eu tô cansado. - suspirou. Rachel terminou de abrir o presente e sorriu.

- Olhe, Nico! - falou enquanto estendia a caixa na direção do rapaz para que ele pudesse ver - Não é bonitinho?

Nico levantou os olhos para o que parecia ser um cachorro de plástico. Olhando melhor, ele pôde perceber que o cachorro era apenas um efeite - e servia para decorar um pote que devia servir para colocar biscoitos ou algo assim. Não era feio, mas Nico não achou aquilo tão fofo assim. Porém, uma coisa que aprendera naqueles anos de convivência foi que se Rachel o fazia uma pergunta que começasse com _"Não é...?"_, a resposta deveria ser _"Sim, é claro, querida"_ a menos que ele quisesse sentir dor.

- Muito. - Nico respondeu, sorrindo para ela. Annabeth e Percy trocaram olhares. É lógico que eles já haviam percebido, há muito tempo, que Nico e Rachel tinham alguma coisa um com o outro. Prefiriram, porém, fingir que não sabiam, até porque se os amigos não haviam falado nada sobre o assunto era porque não queriam que ninguém soubesse.

- Vocês estão esperando mais alguém? - Annabeth perguntou enquanto se sentava em ao lado de Percy. Rachel sentou-se em uma poltrona e virou-se na direção deles.

- Não. Meus pais almoçaram comigo hoje. - Rachel comentou, e por um momento pareceu amarga. Sacudiu a cabeça - Nico tinha dito que passaria aqui em casa, então fiz um bolo. Mas na verdade eu não convidei ninguém.

Percy recostou a cabeça no ombro de Annabeth após mais um bocejo.

- E o bolo é de que? - perguntou, esperançoso.

- Chocolate, é claro. - Rachel deu um meio sorriso - Quem não gosta de chocolate?

- Nico já te entregou o presente? - Annabeth perguntou, e a ansiedade em sua voz dizia que ela estava se segurando para não perguntar antes.

- Ah, é mesmo. - Rachel se levantou e foi até o lugar onde deixara a caixa de música - Tenho de guardá-la.

- Posso ver? - Annabeth perguntou, estendendo os braços na direção do presente com os olhos brilhando. Rachel riu e entregou a caixa a ela - É mesmo muito bonito. Quem me dera se o _Percy _se esforçasse tanto na hora de me dar presentes.

Percy percebeu o veneno na voz de Annabeth e lançou-lhe um olhar de repreensão. Antes que os dois pudessem discutir, Nico sugeriu:

- Por que não vemos um pouco de televisão? Um filme, que tal?

Raquel aproveitou a distração de Annabeth para pegar a caixa de música de sua mão e, após pegar o pote de biscoitos também, desapareceu novamente pelo corredor.

- Pode ser. - Percy finalmente respondeu, e Nico pegou o controle remoto. Haviam coisas que nunca mudavam.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Já eram quase nove horas quando Percy sugeriu que cortassem logo o bolo. Eles seguiram para a cozinha e Rachel retirou um bolo médio com calda de chocolate da geladeira. Eles cantaram juntos _happy birthday to you_ e Rachel partiu o bolo. Ela separou um pedaço farto e brilhante e o estendeu para Nico.

- Obrigado. - murmurou o rapaz, pegando o prato e dando uma garfada no bolo. Percy gruniu.

- Mas que puxa-saco... - resmungou.

- Não começa, Cabeça-de-Alga. - Annabeth o repreendeu, e Rachel empurrou dois pedaços de bolo para os dois. Em seguida, foi até a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de água.

- Você não vai comer? - Nico perguntou, vendo que Rachel estava apenas servindo água para si mesma.

- Estou meio enjoada. - ela admitiu, fazendo uma careta.

Nico lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado, mas Rachel sorriu.

- Não é nada. Só um enjôo. Vai passar.

O rapaz não pareceu exatamente conformado, mas assentiu. Rachel bebeu dois copos de água e se sentou, levemente tonta. Aquela vertigem viera de repente, pouco depois que Percy e Annabeth chegaram - Rachel soube que havia exagerado ontem à noite em suas pinturas, e pensou que seria uma boa ideia ir dormir mais cedo hoje.

Depois de mais algum tempo juntos e rindo, Percy e Annabeth finalmente decidiram que era hora de ir embora. Eles se despediram de Rachel e Nico, desejaram-lhe uma boa noite e juízo e foram para casa. Rachel começou a juntar as louças, mas Nico ofereceu-se para o trabalho.

- Você não estava enjoada? - ele perguntou, enquanto lavava um dos pratos.

- Sim... mas posso lavar as minhas próprias louças, di Angelo! Ora bolas, nem são tantas! - Rachel reclamou, orgulhosa.

- Por isso mesmo. Não me darão trabalho nenhum. - Nico deixou o primeiro prato de lado e partiu para o segundo. Rachel emburrou a cara para ele, mas estava cansada demais para discutir. Ela sentou à mesa da cozinha e ficou assistindo Nico lavar o resto da louça. Quando ele terminou e virou-se de costas, Rachel estava com a cabeça apoiada nos pulsos, cochilando. Nico sorriu. Ele chegou perto da mesa e sussurrou:

- Ei, acho que é hora de eu ir para casa.

Rachel abriu os olhos lentamente e se sobressaltou quando percebeu o quão perto Nico estava. Ela corou enquanto gaguejava:

- E-eu... dormi? - perguntou, envergonhada.

- Acho que sim. - o sorriso de Nico se alargou - Estou indo embora. Acho que você precisa ir deitar.

- Ah. - Rachel ajeitou-se como pôde - Não estou com sono. Você pode ficar mais um pouco. Eu-

Suas palavras foram interrompidas por um bocejo que Rachel não pôde conter. _Droga._

- Para mim você parece estar com _bastante_ sono! - Nico disse, e Rachel se levantou.

- Está bem, eu te acompanho até a porta. - ela resmungou relutante, e os dois seguiram para o hall de entrada. Pararam então na frente da porta e se encararam, como se esperassem que a coisa certa a dizer surgisse.

- Então... - Nico começou.

- Muito legal vocês terem vindo. Adorei os presentes. Obrigada. - Rachel despejou as palavras. Nico deu-lhe um sorriso tímido, e Rachel sentiu-se quase que forçada a abraçá-lo. Ela não podia resistir a isso.

A sensação de estar nos braços de Nico fez Rachel tremer. Ela instantaneamente lembrou da pequena cena dos dois antes de Percy e Annabeth chegarem, e um arrepio quente percorreu sua espinha. Ela nem sabia que arrepios podiam ser _quentes._ Nico parecia estar sofrendo da mesma sensação, pelo jeito que ele a olhava quando se separaram.

- Sinto muito por... - ele tentou encontrar as palavras certas - Não ter me segurado naquela hora.

Rachel sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- A culpa não foi sua, Nico. Eu queria aquilo. Eu _fiz_ aquilo. - ela afirmou convicta, tentando mostrar um sorriso confiante.

- De qualquer forma, vou ser mais cauteloso. - Nico insistiu e Rachel sentiu um pouco de... decepção. Ela não queria tanto auto-controle da parte dele, apesar de saber dos perigos que corriam ao estarem juntos. Se Nico percebeu sua tristeza, ele não demonstrou - Boa noite, Rach.

- Boa noite, Garoto dos Mortos. - ela abriu a porta para ele e Nico desapareceu pelo corredor, não sem antes virar-se para acenar.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sejam legais e deixem comentários para que eu saiba se valhe mesmo a pena continuar com essa ideia! :D**


	2. Errado

**Bom, aqui está o segundo capítulo. Até o terceiro capítulo, a história vai continuar enrolada. Na verdade, só deve desenrolar no quinto. Sei lá. Só tenho uma certeza: não faço ideia de como vai ser o final. Eu ainda NÃO pensei nisso! D:**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: Rachel Elizabeth Dare finalmente conseguiu realizar-se em sua vida. Porém, o que pode acontecer se ela, de repente, perde sua razão de viver? | Nico/Rachel.**_

Minha razão de viver

Capítulo 02 - Errado

Ele aparecia umas três ou quatro vezes no Mundo Inferior por semana. Não que Nico gostasse tanto assim da terra dos mortos. Apesar disso, Nico ainda treinava por lá, e Hades sempre aparecia com uma tarefa para ele. Essas tarefas começaram quando ele tinha quinze anos. Nico fora ao Mundo Inferior explicar ao pai sua situação com Rachel. Ele se lembrava muito bem desse dia.

_Caminhava pelos campos de asfódelos com pressa. Quanto mais rápido chegasse ao palácio, melhor. Precisava dar pessoalmente explicações ao pai sobre seu romance com o Oráculo de Delfos, antes que as notícias chegassem por terceiros e a coisa se complicasse. Ele se perguntava se Hades sentiria vergonha dele. De qualquer forma, Nico não voltaria atrás com sua palavra: diria para o pai que estaria ao lado de Rachel, para o que fosse vir._

_Ele finalmente alcançou o grande e negro palácio de Hades. Atravessou o jardim de Perséfone e não precisou dizer nada para que a guarda o deixasse entrar. Ele encontrou Alecto perto da sala do trono e disse-lhe para avisar Hades que seu filho gostaria de falar-lhe. A fúria desapareceu pelo corredor e, pouco tempo depois, voltou dizendo para que ele entrasse._

_Aquele palácio era como uma segunda casa para ele. Apesar de parecer bastante bizarro, Nico sentia-se à vontade na casa do pai. E, ao contrário do que se podia pensar, Hades era um pai bastante receptivo. Nico entrava e saía de seu reino sem problemas, e Hades o recebia na sala do trono quando precisavam conversar. Portanto, quando Nico pôs os pés dentro da sala, Hades o esperava sentado em seu trono de ossos, com uma expressão vazia no rosto._

_- Desejava falar me? - perguntou, observando Nico de cima enquanto este se aproximava._

_- Sim, por favor. - Nico disse, parando em frente ao trono. Hades fez um aceno e uma cadeira negra surgiu._

_- Sente-se._

_O garoto obedeceu prontamente._

_- Se você puder ir direto ao assunto, seria muito bom. Uma nova gripe estourou na américa e estou bastante atarefado. - Hades disse friamente. Nico assentiu._

_- É sobre o Oráculo de Delfos, ou melhor, a portadora dele. - começou. A expressão no rosto de Hades mudou um pouco, embora Nico não conseguisse determinar o que o pai sentia._

_- Ouvi alguns... boatos. - sugeriu Hades._

_- Não sei o que o senhor ouviu, mas estou aqui para contar a verdade. - Nico disse, seu nervosismo escorregando pelas palavras - Eu... estou apaixonado pela portadora do Oráculo._

_O brilho maligno nos olhos de Hades pareceu crescer, como se houvesse fogo em suas órbitas. Porém, sua expressão não mudou._

_- Você __**certamente**__ sabe das condições do Oráculo. - respondeu o deus. Nico fez que sim com a cabeça._

_- E pretendo respeitá-las. Nós pretendemos. - acrescentou, imaginando que o pronome "nós" familiarizasse Rachel a Hades - Apenas quis dizer pessoalmente para o caso das más-línguas entrarem em ação._

_Ele olhava para Hades como se esperasse uma aprovação. O deus dos mortos deu de ombros._

_- Você é crescido o bastante para saber com que problemas se mete. - continuou Hades - Só não falte com o respeito ao Oráculo. Apolo pode ser bastante ciumento e possessivo quando quer, principalmente quando se trata de suas sacerdotizas. Além disso, você não vai querer que vocês ultrapassem os limites, para o bem dos dois._

_Nico sabia de tudo isso. Ainda assim, estava disposto a correr os riscos. Apolo havia permitido que eles tivessem uma amizade, e era isso que teriam. Nem ele nem Rachel estavam infringindo regra nenhuma. Quando Nico pensou que Hades não falaria mais nada e já ia pedir licensa para sair, o deus grego voltou a abrir a boca:_

_- À propósito, já que você está aqui, eu gostaria de tocar em um assunto. - disse Hades. Nico fez com a cabeça para que ele prosseguisse - Estava cogitando a possibilidade de você ser treinado mais a fundo no Mundo Inferior. Podemos ensiná-lo a controlar suas habilidades e descobrir novas. Torná-lo mais forte. Um verdadeiro filho de Hades._

_A ideia de ser treinado desceu bem pela garganta de Nico. Ele bem que queria melhorar sua viagem nas sombras, que não suportaria sair do país. Ele também queria se tornar um melhor espadachim, já que a espada de ferro negro estígio precisava ser bradada com habilidade para ser útil. Sem falar que, quanto mais velho ficava, mais monstros apareciam. Aquela era, sem dúvida, uma ótima ideia._

_- Gostei da possibilidade. - Nico disse com certo orgulho. Algo que poderia ser um quase sorriso brotou no rosto de Hades._

_- Também vou lhe sugerir algumas missões. - falou o deus - Tarefas que o farão mais experiente. E ajudará muito por aqui. Faz tempo que não tenho um filho semi-deus para colaborar comigo._

_Nico apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, uma luz branca reluziu em um dos cantos da sala do trono e Perséfone, sua madrasta, surgiu. Ela olhou para Nico com desdém, e Nico devolveu o olhar. Apesar de entender o porquê de Perséfone não gostar dele - uma vez que ele era filho de uma "pulada de cerca" de seu pai - Nico não podia suportar todos os maus tratos da madrasta. Ele não gostava dela, e não escondia isso de ninguém._

_- Vou embora. Com sua licensa. - disse ao pai, que apenas fez um gesto com as mãos._

_- Apareça aqui na próxima segunda-feira. - resmungou Hades, e Nico se perguntou se o deus alguma vez se preocupava com dias da semana. A clara resposta era não._

Desde aquela segunda-feira, Nico evoluíra bastante consigo mesmo. Ele podia viajar nas sombras para lugares além do oceano, e pequenas viagens como do apartamento até o bairro seguinte mal o cansavam. Ele também trabalhara com sua habilidade de banir monstros para o Mundo Inferior. Esta lhe foi muito útil quando começou a fazer as tais "tarefas" de seu pai. Na realidade, as tarefas eram quase sempre expulsar almas do mundo acima e mandá-las ao Mundo Inferior. Algumas vezes ele tinha de ser mensageiro do pai, e algumas vezes era mandado em missões de busca. Mas a tarefa de seifar almas era a sua mais comum.

E naquela noite, Nico havia acabado de voltar de uma de suas tarefas, surgindo por viagem nas sombras em um lugar próximo ao seu pequeno apartamento, na perifiria de Manhattan. Nico subiu pelas escadas tranquilamente até o primeiro andar. Não estava tão cansado assim. Fora uma tarde fácil. Depois de voltar da faculdade, ele apenas teve que dar conta de um pequeno probleminha nos arredores de New Hampshare e pôde voltar para casa.

New Hampshare sempre o lembrava de Rachel. O lembrava de crepúsculos onde ele usava a viagem nas sombras para visitar Rachel na Academia Clarion. Eles se escondiam em uma sala abandonada do internato e passavam a noite toda conversando, sem que ninguém desconfiasse. Atualmente, Rachel estava terminando de cursar artes em uma universidade em New York. Ela morava em um prédio próximo ao Central Park, e Nico podia visitá-la sempre que quisesse.

Não que devesse.

Afinal, quanto mais a visitava, mais sentia aquele formigamento em seu estômago crescer. Principalmente depois _daquele_ incidente. Nico nunca tinha tido aquela experiência física com Rachel, e apesar da sensação ser muito boa, algo dentro dele gritava que não, que os dois estariam fritos se voltasse a acontecer. E se para que não acontecesse fosse necessário se afastar um pouco de Rachel, ele faria isso.

A porta se abriu com um estalido. Ele admitia que o apartamento não era grande, mas Nico queria ser independente, e isso significava morar onde seu trabalho permitia. E não era como se Hades pagasse de verdade o filho. Nico pagava as contas a partir de um trabalho que pegava de madrugada. Um trabalho que até dava um bom dinheiro, porque ninguém queria fazê-lo. Um trabalho que combinava muito com ele. Nico di Angelo era um coveiro.

Não era tão ruim quanto soava. Nico já estava meio que acostumado com a morte. E ele tinha conseguido emprego em um cemitério que precisava muito de funcionários. Ele trabalhava desde cedo até quase meio-dia, mas pelo menos garantia dinheiro para o final do mês. Muitas vezes os mortos procuravam Nico para enviá-los para o Mundo Inferior. Isso também adiantava bastante sua tarefa com Hades. Dois coelhos com uma cajadada só, ele pensava.

A faculdade, também, não poderia ser outra. Nico queria ser legista. Tão simples. Formar-se em medicina, um trabalho até tranquilo para um semi-deus. Nico não havia pensado em nenhum melhor. Ele pegava a faculdade à tarde e ia até a noite. De noite ele costumava visitar Rachel e ficar até altas horas vendo televisão com ela. Um hábito que ele tivera que cortar, pelo bem deles.

Jogando sua mochila sobre a cama, Nico despiu-se no caminho do banheiro. Pretendia tomar apenas uma chuveirada e depois aproveitaria o tempo livre para dormir. Ele não dormia muito e, apesar de o fato de ser filho de um três grandes fazê-lo não sentir muito cansaço, Nico gostava de descansar nas horas vagas. Portanto, ele tomou um grande susto ao ouvir batidas ritmadas na porta. Nico estava no meio de seu banho, mas ainda assim pôde ouví-las quase perfeitamente. O ritmo das batidas, quase uma música, era inconfundível.

- Já vai! - gritou por cima do som da água batendo. Ele terminou de tirar o sabão o mais rápido que pôde, enrolou uma das toalhas em volta a cintura e usou a outra para ir se secando enquanto caminhava para a porta. É claro que aquele estado não era o melhor para receber visitas, mas se Nico a conhecia bem, ela devia ter vindo sozinha. E ele já tinha dito _milhares_ de vezes para ela não andar sozinha por aqueles lados, principalmente à noite. O apartamento de Nico não ficava na melhor parte de Manhattan, se é que se pode entender.

Ele chegou à sala ainda molhado. Passou a toalha pelos ombros e pousou-a lá enquanto abria a porta. O som do pé dela batendo por trás da porta enquanto esperava o deixou nervoso. Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa?

- Eu já não disse para não andar por aí sozinha e à noite? - perguntou Nico, quando a porta estava aberta. Rachel parecia estar com todos os membros no lugar, ao que ele agradeceu aos deuses. Nada havia acontecido.

- Você não aparece em casa à dias! - Rachel resmungou, e Nico percebeu que ela estava corando. Ah, claro. Ele ainda estava de toalha.

- Estou em casa. - ele respondeu, abrindo caminho para que ela entrasse. Rachel entrou e olhou feio para o apartamentinho. Ela sentou-se com muito cuidado na ponta de um sofá, quase que com medo dele a engolir.

- Você não pode chamar esse lugar de casa! - ela disse ofendida - Você devia morar em algum lugar mil vezes melhor.

Nico havia fechado a porta e parado a alguns metros dela, encarando-a - Esse lugar é o que eu posso pagar. E para mim está ótimo. Supre todas as necessidades.

- Eu vi um rato no corredor da última vez que vim! - Rachel exclamou - Por que você não vem morar logo comigo? Meu quarto é quase duas vezes maior que esse apartamento inteiro!

O rosto de Nico fechou-se numa careta. Rachel vivia insistindo nessa ideia ridícula. Ela queria que ele largasse o trabalho, ao qual ela sempre se referia como _profissão sinistra_ e fosse morar com ela. É claro que Nico gostaria de uma folga dessas, não ter de trabalhar e morar no lugar mais confortável do mundo com a mulher que ele amava. Isso se o lugar mais confortável do mundo não fosse propriedade do Sr. Dare e se a mulher que ele amava não fosse a portadora do Oráculo, condenada à virgindade eterna.

- Eu já te disse que não posso, Rachel! - ele resmungou, abrindo um armário no canto da sala e tirando algumas roupas de dentro dele.

- Por que? Seu _orgulho_? Ah, Nico, quem pode ter orgulho desta espelunca?

Nico, que estava de costas para ela, voltou a se virar de frente, com uma calça numa das mãos.

- Consegui tudo isso sozinho! _Este _é o meu orgulho! - retrucou, como se já não tivesse dito isso outras milhares de vezes. Ele até sabia o que ela diria a seguir.

- _"Tudo isso" _é um péssimo e apertado apartamento na periferia! - Rachel disse, seu tom de voz aumentando gradativamente - Tudo bem que você pode chegar a qualquer lugar por teletransporte, mas você mora tão longe que...

- Não é _teletransporte_! - Nico gritou de volta - É _viagem nas sombras_!

- _TELETRANSPORTE_! - Rachel enfatizou a palavra, se levantando e marchando até ele - Você faz ideia de quanto tempo eu demoro para chegar aqui?

- Eu pensei que tinha te dito para _não_ vir aqui! - Nico falou com raiva, e logo depois se arrependeu. Os olhos de Rachel mostravam que aquilo havia magoado ela - Quero dizer...

- O que eu posso fazer, Nico? - ela disse, virando as costas para ele e jogando-se no sofá, como se nem tivesse tido medo dele minutos atrás - Você simplesmente sumiu lá de casa... Você nem ao menos ligava... Eu só...

O tom de voz de choro dela fez Nico praticamente correr até o sofá para segurar seus ombros.

- Eu não quis falar isso, está bem? Estou feliz que você esteja aqui. - Nico forçou-a a encará-lo. Rachel ainda parecia ferida quando olhou em seus olhos, mas sua voz saiu mais estável quando ela continuou.

- Por que você não quer morar comigo? - perguntou, tremendo. Nico abriu a boca para responder, mas ela o cortou - O _verdadeiro_ motivo.

Nico suspirou.

- Rachel... Eu... Você sabe... - ele tentou encontrar as palavras certas para se explicar - Eu amo você. É só isso.

- E porque você me ama, você não pode morar comigo? Di Angelo, isso faz tanto sentido quanto Atena e Poseidon andando de mãos dadas por aí!

- Claro que faz sentido! - a voz de Nico tomou um tom defensivo - Você não faz ideia do quanto seria difícil me controlar com você por perto.

Rachel mordeu o lábio inferior. Nico sabia que, quando ela fazia aquilo, estava pensando em alguma coisa. Ou mesmo cogitando uma ideia. O corpo dela tremia sobre suas mãos, e Nico sentia perfeitamente que ela era bem mais quente que ele.

- Nico... - ela começou, e sua voz era um murmúrio - E se você _não_ se controlasse?

Os olhos de Nico deviam ter se inchado - Você está maluca? Eu não posso deixar de me controlar, Dare! Seria como gritar para Apolo: _"Oi, minha carne dá um ótimo churrasquinho!"_

- Nico! - Rachel o repreendeu - Você age como se... Como se tudo fosse uma grande piada!

- Não estou fazendo piada! Só estou dizendo que, se _aquilo_ voltar a acontecer, Apolo vai me fritar! Aliás, eu me preocupo com você também. Eu _respeito_ você.

- Você deve achar que tudo isso só afeta você! - Rachel falou ofendida - Será que você nunca parou para pensar que talvez eu também tenha que me controlar? Que eu também me sinto mal por não poder... tocar você?

Ela ainda tremia. Algo na voz dela remetia à Nico uma série de sentimentos. Decepção. Tristeza. Medo. Carinho. Cuidado. Desejo. Solidão. Ele pôde imaginar o quanto havia sido ruim para ela o fato de, de repente, seu melhor amigo desaparecer de sua vista ser dar desculpas. Ela já dissera para ele uma vez que ele era a pessoa na qual ela mais confiava em toda a sua vida. E Nico a deixara sozinha e confusa.

- Me desculpe... - Nico sussurrou. Rachel baixou o olhar, e rapidamente desviou ele para a parede.

- Ah, Nico... - ela disse constrangida - Você ainda está de... toalha.

Nico a soltou imediatamente, corando. Sua calça ainda estava apertada em sua mão, e Nico foi direto ao banheiro vestir-se logo. Ele pôs uma calça de pijama preto e voltou para a sala, onde Rachel estava distraída com algum livro que ele largara em cima da escrivaninha. A segunda toalha ainda pendia em seus ombros, e ele estava indo até o armário procurar uma camisa quando ouviu a voz de Rachel:

- Você tem mesmo certeza de que não quer vir morar comigo?

O rapaz suspirou uma segunda vez.

- Eu já disse, Rachel. - resmungou, cansado - Não daria certo.

- A gente nem precisava se ver mais do que já se vê. - ela explicou, certa de que estava com razão - Passaríamos o maior tempo ocupados, eu com as pinturas e a faculdade, você com a faculdade e... seus trabalhos irritantes para Hades. Nós ficaríamos juntos só a noite, tanto quanto ficamos normalmente. Daria certo.

_Como ela é teimosa!_, Nico pensou, e imaginou que aquela seria uma noite de longas discurssões... e suspiros.

- Achei que você tinha entendido porquê eu não tenho ido tanto a sua casa.

Os olhos de Rachel voltaram a cair.

- Nós podemos controlar isso. Por favor, Nico. - ela levantou-se e caminhou até ele, e Nico prestava atenção em detalhes minunciosos, como o balançar de seus quadris enquanto ela andava - Eu odeio tanto aquele apartamento. Eu me sinto tão sozinha lá. Ele é enorme, e está sempre vazio. Se você parar de ir lá...

Ela parou em frente a ele.

- Por favor.

Nico sentia-se cada vez mais nervoso com a proximidade dela. Rachel era alguns centímetros mais baixa do que ele, e sua respiração batia em seu peito nu e fazia-lhe cócegas. Nico olhou dentro dos olhos dela, e não soube como descrever o que sentia. Sentiu surpresa, sentiu uma pontada de orgulho de si mesmo, e acima de tudo, sentiu-se cinco mil vezes mais atraído por ela. Os olhos dela transmitiam toda a mesma vontade que os dele deviam estar transmitindo.

Ele não tinha reparado antes que as mãos dela estavam em seu peito. Nem mesmo que ele tinha enrolado os próprios braços em volta da cintura dela. Quando finalmente deu por si, Nico já estava a menos de cinco centímetros de beijá-la, e todas as células do ser corpo gritavam para que ele fizesse isso. De repente, tornar-se churrasquinho de Nico não era uma ideia tão ruim.

Ela o beijou. Nico podia usar aquilo em sua defesa dali a algumas horas, quando os dois voltassem a discutir. A iniciativa fora toda dela. A culpa não era dele. Apesar disso, Nico soube que nunca usaria isso contra Rachel. Pelo contrário, ele provavelmente assumiria a culpa se fosse para livrá-la de encrenca. Talvez Rachel não estivesse sentindo o cheiro de queimado que já devia estar saindo de Nico - uma vez que ele seria incinerado - ou talvez ela achasse-o ainda mais apetitoso por conta do perigo que estavam correndo. Não importava. Tudo o que importava eram eles dois. Se momentos como aquele não deviam acontecer, então Nico tinha de aproveitar o máximo deles possível.

Mais uma vez, a consciência de Nico pareceu sair do ar por alguns segundos, porque de repente ele estava prensando Rachel contra a parede, apertando o corpo dela contra o dele como se tentasse esmagá-la. Por um segundo, ele se perguntou se ela estava sentindo dor. Ele se afastou um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos, e ela estava... feliz. Com aquele brilho de felicidade nos olhos. Então Nico não se importou. Ele continuou a comprimir-se junto a ela, suas mãos correndo da cintura para as costas, sua boca descendo pelo seu pescoço. O chão parecia querer abrir-se debaixo deles. Livros caíam da escrivaninha. A gaveta que Nico deixara aberta bamboleava no armário, e em breve estaria no chão. Um vento rodopiou em volta deles, como se os dois estivessem no meio de um furacão. E nada daquilo deteu Nico. Mas então aconteceu.

Foi curto, baixo e tremido, mas foi o suficiente para que Nico sentisse tudo dentro de seu corpo revirar. Rachel gemera. Nico sentiu um leão acordando dentro dele e rugindo ferozmente. Seu corpo respondia ao chamado dela. De repente, tudo pareceu mais tenso. Nico sabia que estava ficando excitado, e torceu para que Rachel não sentisse que o volume de sua calça havia aumentado. Por mais que aquilo parecesse ótimo, foi a gota final de água para que o copo transbordasse. Nico percebeu o que quanto estavam indo longe demais e, retirando forças de sabe-se lá onde, se afastou dela.

- Meus deuses, Rachel... - ele disse, encostando-se na parede contrária àquela que a moça estava - O que estamos fazendo?

Rachel estava igualmente recostada na outra parede, e deslizou lentamente para o chão, arfando.

- Nós só... - ela procurou as palavras, mas elas haviam ido embora. Nico estava agora sentado no chão, e deu uma boa olhada em Rachel de longe. Uma das alças da camiseta dela estava arriada. Seus cabelos estavas desgrenhados. Seus lábios, inchados. E ela arfava em uma franca busca por ar.

- Era _disso _que eu estava falando agora a pouco. - Nico forçou-se a dizer - Coisas assim não podem acontecer.

Por um momento, Rachel apenas encarou o chão.

- Tudo bem, Nico. Não vai acontecer de novo. - ela disse com a voz rouca - Mas você tem que me prometer que vai lá em casa amanhã.

- Rachel...

- Prometa! Caso contrário, eu virei até aqui. Bem tarde. Sozinha.

Nico já havia mencionado que odiava aquelas chantagens emocionais? Principalmente porque nunca vencia. Ele suspirou.

- Está certo. - Nico admitiu, suspirando mais uma vez - Se arrume. Vou te levar em casa.

Rachel assentiu e ajeitou os cabelos como pôde. Ela não gostava de viajar nas sombras, mas não estava nem um pouco entusiasmada em fazer todo o percurso de volta para casa sozinha.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Eu tinha esquecido de postar. Agradecendo, como sempre, à Luu Potter, MariiaF, natalyoliveira, Roh Matheus e Fernanda Weasley. São os e-mails de notificação sobre comentários que me lembram que eu ainda não postei!**


	3. Imaturidade

**Olá. Preciso avisar que este capítulo está um pouquinho enrolado. A minha ideia inicial **_**não**_** era essa, portanto eu posso ter me confundido um pouco. O capítulo quatro vai estar mais ou menos nesse nível também, e só a partir do quinto as coisas devem voltar a fazer sentido.**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: Rachel Elizabeth Dare finalmente conseguiu realizar-se em sua vida. Porém, o que pode acontecer se ela, de repente, perde sua razão de viver? | Nico/Rachel.**_

Minha razão de viver

Capítulo 03 - Imaturidade

As aulas daquela tarde haviam sido realmente cansativas. Nico sentia como se seu cérebro tivesse derretido dentro de sua cabeça. Apesar disso, forçou-se a ir direto da faculdade até a casa de Rachel. Ele não queria correr o risco dela aparecer novamente em sua casa. Na noite anterior, quando Nico os transportou até o apartamento de Rachel, ela repetiu: _"Se você não aparecer lá em casa, irei na sua casa te buscar"_. Havia uma firmeza no olhar dela que fez Nico não querer discutir.

É lógico que Nico sentia-se perdido com aquela situação. Mas ele não tinha com quem conversar sobre isso. Para começo de conversa, a única pessoa para a qual ele admitira ser apaixonado por Rachel fora uma amiga, Lilian Sanders. Nico até mesmo tentou entrar em contato com ela para pedir sua opinião, mas a garota estava em uma missão com mais dois campistas. Só restava, então, aguentar tudo sozinho. Nico não contaria a mais ninguém sobre aquilo. Quanto menos gente soubesse, melhor.

Finalmente, o elevador parou no último andar. Nico andou até o final do corredor, onde ficava sua única porta. Respirando fundo, ele tocou a campainha. Uma vez. Duas vezes. Ele esperou. Três vezes. Nada. Nem um único som se ouvia do outro lado da porta. Nico pensou que Rachel poderia não estar em casa, mas ainda era cedo. Ela devia ter voltado da faculdade há, no máximo, quinze minutos. Ela tinha de estar ali. Nico tocou a campainha pela quarta vez.

Como já estava começando a ficar preocupado, Nico decidiu entrar. Passar por uma porta era muito fácil quando se podia viajar nas sombras. Em menos de dois segundos ele estava dentro do apartamento de Rachel. Tudo parecia queito e arrumado. Arrumado demais. Nico sabia que Rachel sempre fazia uma terrível bagunça na cozinha na hora do café-da-manhã, e que odiava lavar pratos. Muitas vezes, quando Nico chegava na casa dela, a louça do café ainda estava dentro da pia. Porém, ao verificar a cozinha, Nico percebeu que tudo estava limpo e a única anormalidade era um número menor de pratos no escorredor.

Ele prosseguiu avançando pelo apartamento, procurando pela dona. Chegou então ao quarto dela, que era a última porta de um longo corredor. A porta estava fechada, e Nico bateu nela. Ele já não esperava resposta, portanto se surpreendeu quando ouviu uma voz nervosa perguntar:

- Quem está aí?

- Rachel? - Nico colocou a mão na maçaneta e abriu a porta. Rachel estava sentada na cama.

- Nico di Angelo! Você acaba de me dar o pior susto da minha vida! - gritou, apertando os cobertores - Não saia por aí invadindo a casa dos outros! Eu pensei que fosse alguma coisa perigosa!

Nico suspirou de alívio. Ela estava bem. Mas então, prestando mais atenção ao estado da garota, Nico pôde ver que Rachel _não_ estava bem. Ela estava tremendo, mesmo debaixo de uma pilha de cobertores. Um tom avermelhado tinha tomado seu rosto. Ela suava frio, e uma mesinha de café da manhã jazia aos pés da cama. Nico se aproximou dela preocupado.

- Você está doente? - ele perguntou, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Rachel soltou um muxoxo.

- Um pouco de febre, eu diria. - respondeu ela. Nico pôs a mão em sua testa. Por mais que ele soubesse que havia uma diferença de temperatura entre ele e Rachel, ela estava quente demais.

- Um pouco? - Nico repetiu, incrédulo - Você está ardendo!

Rachel murmurou mais alguma reclamação - Não é nada. Você vai ver que amanhã eu vou estar bem melhor. - disse confiante. Mas Nico notou que a voz dela foi enfraquecendo conforme as palavras saíam.

- Desde quando você está assim? - perguntou, preocupado. Rachel sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu sei lá... desde hoje de manhã? Eu acordei assim. - ela respondeu. Nico ficou avaliando-a por alguns segundos. Ela parecia muito bem ontem.

- Você não foi para a faculdade, foi?

- Claro que fui! Eu lá perderia a minha faculdade, Garoto dos Mortos? - Rachel disse com um sorriso. Nico não sorriu de volta.

- Você é louca? É por isso que está tão mal! - ele disse, apertando as mãos contra o cobertor - Você devia ter descansado! Olhe só como você está!

Rachel apenas fitou os próprios nós dos demos, distraída. Ela não parecia nada preocupada com a febre, mas sim com outra coisa.

- Precisamos conversar. - murmurou por fim. Nico assentiu.

- Com certeza. Sobre a sua falta de cuidado consigo mesma.

- Não! - Rachel corrigiu-o rapidamente - É sobre você.

Nico não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa - Mim? O que foi?

Mais uma vez, Rachel olhou para suas próprias mãos pálidas sobre o cobertor. Ela ficou mais um tempo olhando para baixo antes de dizer - Bom, ontem eu...

_Ontem. Essa não_. Apenas com aquela palavra, Nico já sabia que rumo a conversa iria tomar. Nenhum rapaz sentia-se confortável "discutindo relação". Muito menos quando a moça é portadora do Oráculo e os dois têm um problema com hormônios. Rachel também não parecia à vontade com o assunto.

- Eu... percebi, que você, quero dizer, eu cheguei à conclusão que... - ela se perdia nas palavras. Lançou um rápido olhar para Nico antes de voltar a olhar para as mãos - Eu percebi que você _precisa_ daquilo.

Ela não precisou dizer mais nada. Nico soube exatamente onde ela queria chegar. Ela _havia_, sim, percebido que ele se excitara. Ele havia torcido tanto para que não... mas aparentemente, o destino não estava afim de colaborar.

- Me desculpe por aquilo. Já disse que vou aprender a controlar. - Nico murmurou envergonhado. Rachel endireitou-se.

- Não estou brigando com você, Nico. - ela disse, e as palavras pareciam custar para sair - É só que... Quem prometeu virgindade eterna aos deuses fui _eu_.

Nico continuou olhando para ela sem entender.

- O que quero dizer é que... - Rachel respirou fundo - Eu acho que você poderia ter com... outras mulheres.

De todas as coisas que Rachel poderia ter dito para Nico, aquela foi a única que não lhe passou pela cabeça. _Outras mulheres_? Do que diabos ela estava falando?

- O quê?

- Já é bastante difícil dizer uma vez, di Angelo! - Rachel resmungou irritada - Estou falando sobre ter uma amante. É lógico que não quero que você _goste_ dela. Só estava pensando em alguém que pudesse ocupar meu lugar nesse lado da sua vida, alguém que...

- Você pirou de vez, Dare? - Nico perguntou, elevando o tom de voz. Ele sabia que tinha ficado vermelho - Eu não quero... _fazer amor_... com uma mulher qualquer!

Rachel também havia corado. Ela fechou as mãos em punhos.

- Não é _fazer amor_, Nico. - disse, em voz baixa - É só _sexo_. Não é para você se apegar afetivamente à ela.

A cabeça de Nico parecia estar submersa no caos. De todas as mulheres do mundo, ele tinha de ter se apaixonado pela mais maluca delas? Rachel só podia estar brincando. Mas pela forma como ela estava envergonhada, era óbvio que ela não tocaria no assunto a menos que fosse necessário. E nisso, Nico concordava. Falar sobre _aquilo_ era constrangedor demais, mesmo com os anos que eles haviam passado juntos.

- Não importa! - Nico retrucou ofendido - Não vou fazer isso, Rachel!

- Mas você é um homem! - ela se desesperou - É natural que você queira...

- Eu não vou fazer isso com alguém que não seja você! - o rapaz disse por fim, explodindo em vermelho. Rachel observou-o estática.

_"Que não seja você_._"_ _Muito bom, Nico! Você acaba de gritar que quer fazer isso com ela! Agora abra um buraco no chão e enfie sua maldita cabeça dentro, está bem?_, falou uma voz na cabeça de Nico. Ele teve vontade de se estapear. Como podia ser tão burro às vezes? Rachel ainda o olhava com aquele olhar opaco de quando ela tinha um choque, e Nico temeu sua reação mais do que tudo na vida. Por fim, ela falou.

- E-eu... - Rachel pausou, como se as palavras estivessem presas - Obrigada, Nico. Eu amo você.

Agora ele tinha quase certeza de que ela estava de tpm. Não havia outra explicação para o fato de Rachel responder algo tão... simpático. Ele imaginou que ouviria durante horas sobre sua perverssão e falta de vergonha, mas Rachel agradecera. O modo de pensar das mulheres era, realmente, muito curioso.

- Então... vamos esquecer esse assunto? - Nico sugeriu. Rachel fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem. Você é quem sabe.

Junto com a sensação de alívio pelo término do assunto constrangedor, uma preocupação maior veio até Nico: a febre alta de Rachel. Ele se levantou rapidamente, e empilhou as louças da mesinha de café-da-manhã, levantando ela.

- O que está fazendo? - Rachel perguntou.

- Vou lavar isso aqui e fazer seu jantar. - Nico respondeu sem voltar-se para ela. Rachel bufou.

- Não precisa, eu posso fazer isso! - resmungou, e Nico a viu se mexer pelo canto do olho. Ele lançou a ela um olhar profundo.

- Fique deitada aí e descanse. Eu já volto. - disse, a voz subitamente áspera. Rachel obedeceu, assustada. Nico podia ser realmente amedrontador quando queria. Portanto, ela puxou um bloco de desenhos de cima de uma mesa e começou a fazer rascunhos enquanto esperava por seu jantar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alguns minutos depois, Nico voltou com uma bandeja, uma vasilha funda, uma colher, uma grande jarra de água e dois copos. Ele dispôs tudo diante de Rachel, que não abriu a boca em momento alguém. Ela estava distraída demais raciocinando sobre alguma coisa, e Nico temia que esta "alguma coisa" fosse algo contra ele. Porém, o conteúdo da vasilha acordou a moça de seus devaneios.

- Eu não acredito. - Rachel falou, baixinho - O que é isso?

Nico não pôde deixar de rir - Canja de galinha.

Rachel soltou um muxoxo contrariado - Eu não vou comer isso! - disse, torcendo o nariz - Cheira mal!

- Cheira à galinha! - repetiu Nico, ainda rindo.

- Não sei qual é a graça! Isso deve ser horrível!

- Não é. - ele negou com a cabeça. E como Rachel não parecia acreditar, o próprio Nico deu uma colherada na vasilha e levou a colher à boca - Viu? É bom.

Por um tempo indefinido, Rachel observou a expressão de "delicioso" que Nico fazia. Ela não parecia confiar muito na encenação dele. Ela olhou dentro da vasilha de novo. Não parecia nada apetitosa. Ela tentou se lembrar da última vez que Nico havia cozinhado para ela. Nunca. Isso dificultava as coisas.

- Vamos lá, eu sou um bom mestre cuca. - ele disse, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos - Apenas feche os olhos e abra a boca.

Nico a observou, encorajando-a com acenos de cabeça e sorrisos. Relutantemente, Rachel fechou os olhos e abriu a boca devagar. Nico percebeu que os olhos dela estavam prensados, como se ela estivesse se defendendo de alguma coisa. Ele soltou uma gargalhada antes de colocar a colher em sua boca.

Uma sensação de alívio percorreu o corpo de Rachel quando ela percebeu que aquilo não era tão ruim quanto ela esperava. Inacreditavelmente, Nico era um bom cozinheiro. A comida estava quente, e a sensação do caldo descendo por sua garganta fez Rachel sentir-se um pouco melhor de sua doença. Ela abriu os olhos e escondeu um sorriso de satisfação.

- Você gostou, não é? - Nico instigou. Rachel sacudiu a cabeça.

- Bom mestre cuca? Você não deve saber nem fritar um ovo direito! - ela respondeu teatralmente. Nico sorriu e aproveitou a oportunidade para enfiar-lhe mais uma colher goela abaixo.

- Você tem se alimentado bem? - ele perguntou casualmente. Ela assentiu.

- Como sempre me alimentei. - explicou após outra colherada - Por que?

- Só para saber. - Nico disse, dispersando a preocupação de sua mente e levando mais canja até Rachel.

- Eu posso me alimentar sozinha, você sabe. - ela comentou em um tom levemente desconfortável.

- Você foi à _faculdade_ hoje. - Nico deu ênfase à palavra, fazendo uma careta séria - Não vai se alimentar sozinha se não tem cuidado consigo mesma! E se você se cortar com a colher? - e após a última palavra, Nico estourou em uma gargalhada. Rachel não riu. Ela apertou o pulso de Nico que segurava a colher e tentou tomá-la do rapaz, mas ele puxou o braço de volta - Ei, isso aqui é perigoso!

- Me deixe comer sozinha, di Angelo! - Rachel tentou pegar a colher novamente, mas Nico desviou-se e ela acabou apanhando o ar - Eu posso fazer isso!

- Podem acontecer tantas coisas ruins, Rachel! - Nico disse com a voz em tom zombeteiro - Você pode sujar sua roupa. Você pode deixar a colher cair. Ou pior, você pode molhar seu nariz!

Rachel parou de investir contra ele após ouvir a última frase - Molhar meu nariz...?

Nico riu, como se aquela fosse sua deixa, e sujou o próprio dedo com o conteúdo da tijela, para em seguida passá-lo no nariz de Rachel. Ela olhou para ele em um misto de surpresa e diversão.

- O que você acha que está fazendo, Garoto dos Mortos? - ela falou enquanto ria.

- Vencendo você. - Nico sorriu ao colocar mais uma colherada de canja na boca de Rachel - Está vendo? - e ele apontou para a tijela, que estava quase vazia agora.

- Ora, seu... - Rachel começou. Nico riu ainda mais, e ela se surpreendeu. Nico não costumava rir muito. A única explicação para todo este bom humor era, provavelmente, a preocupação dele com ela. Ele devia estar se esforçando para melhorar o humor de Rachel e, de repente, a garota foi tomada por uma onda de afeto. Nico parou de rir quando sentiu os lábios de Rachel tocarem a ponta de seu nariz.

- Obrigada, Nico. - ela sorriu. Era a segunda vez naquela mesma noite em que Rachel agradecia a ele sem motivos exatos, e Nico arqueou uma sombrancelha. Ela continuou com aquele sorriso nos lábios, e então Nico reparou. Sua boca estava completamente suja. Ele começou a rir, e Rachel olhou feio para ele - O que foi? - perguntou, nervosa.

- Você está toda lambuzada. - Nico respondeu. Rachel tocou os próprios lábios com as pontas dos dedos e corou. Nico achou-a graciosa. E Rachel fez a última coisa que ele queria que ela fizesse - lambeu os próprios beiços delicadamente. Quando o olhar dos dois voltou a se encontrar, Rachel sentiu-se levemente intimidada. A fome no olhar de Nico a deixou emcabulada, e ela corou novamente. Nico pareceu acordar de seu pequeno transe e levantou-se subtamente.

- Bem, eu acho que você devia dormir um pouco. - murmurou, após coçar a parte de trás da cabeça - Eu vou voltar para casa, mas antes posso lavar a louça...

- Nico. - Rachel chamou, segurando os cotovelos dele e forçando-o a se abaixar - Não vá embora.

Nico suspirou.

- Você é perfeitamente capaz de ficar aqui sozinha, Dare.

Algo dentro dos olhos de Rachel assustou Nico. Aquilo era... decisão?

- Não. Eu quero que você fique aqui comigo. - ela falou de forma levemente musical. Nico não queria recomeçar a discursão, muito menos com Rachel tão obstinada quanto ela parecia estar.

- Rachel, eu já disse que não podemos-

- Você disse que era difícil se controlar comigo por perto, não é? - Rachel perguntou com a voz um pouco mais fina que o comum - E também que... me queria, certo? - ela fez uma pausa, nervosa, e Nico sentiu-se igualmente ansioso - Eu pensei um pouco e... Eu acho que não ligo, Nico. Quero dizer, se alguma coisa acontecer, eu não vou ligar se tiver que ser punida. Eu não me importo se vou ou não virar churrasquinho de Rachel. - as últimas palavras saíram em tom sonhador - Eu só me importo com o agora.

Nico ficou ali, parado, olhando para ela como se tivesse sido petrificado pela Medusa. Às vezes, a maturidade de Rachel o surpreendia - como quando ela defendia alguma espécie em extinção e fazia um discurso sério sobre o assunto - e, muitas vezes, sua impulsividade também o assustava. Rachel não _podia_ estar pensando direito, a julgar pelo que ela acabara de dizer. E o que mais assustava Nico era que, de certa forma, ele queria dizer a ela que também não se importava e tomá-la em seus braços.

Ao invés disso, ele soltou-se o mais sutilmente possível dela e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Experimente dormir. A febre está fritando seus miolos. - ele pôde sentir o olhar decepcionado de Rachel, mas forçou-se a manter a expressão séria e imparcial enquanto complementava - Se você voltar a se sentir muito mal, me ligue. Eu vou lavar os pratos e voltar para casa.

E, antes que Rachel pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Nico saiu apressado do quarto.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Ficou curto. É, eu sei. Sinto muito.**

**Enfim, agradecendo à Luu Potter, Roh Matheus, Fernanda Weasley, Vitoria Del'amore e Cristiane pelos comentários. Vou passar o feriado na casa de uma amiga fazendo um projeto de português. Posto assim que puder.**


	4. Perdas e fugas

**Eu empaquei com a história. Não estou conseguindo sair de um pedaço, mas pelo menos já sei qual vai ser o final. Não gostei desse capítulo, achei forçado, mas necessário. Estava tentando escrever algo diferente, mas não deu certo. Tanto é que eu postei OUTRA one-shot de Nico/Rachel. '-'**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: Rachel Elizabeth Dare finalmente conseguiu realizar-se em sua vida. Porém, o que pode acontecer se ela, de repente, perde sua razão de viver? | Nico/Rachel.**_

Minha razão de viver

Capítulo 04 - Perdas e fugas

_Plaft._

A bisnaga de tinta caiu no chão, sobre um dos tapetes da casa. Rachel não se importou de verdade.

Ela não conseguia parar de olhar fixamente para seu último quadro. Ou talvez o quadro não fosse exatamente dela. Rachel havia perdido a noção do tempo por algumas horas. Quando pôde controlar novamente seu próprio corpo, o quadro já estava pintado. O Oráculo não costumava fazê-la apagar assim muitas vezes, mas sempre que o fazia, assustava Rachel para a vida. E aquele quadro havia paralizado ela completamente.

Apesar de tudo, seu destino estava traçado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A água da torneira escorria lentamente, e os ajustes de luz em torno dela atravessavam a água, criando um arco-íris. Nico vasculhou os bolsos na procura de um dracma de ouro. Ele brincou com a moeda nas mãos antes de jogá-la na pia murmurando:

- Mostre-me Lilian Sanders.

Uma imagem embaçada surgiu onde desaparecera a moeda, revelando o que parecia ser um grande pomar. Ao longe, Nico via alguma coisa brilhar estranhamente familiar. A imagem tornou-se um pouco mais nítida, até que Nico pôde reconhecer o brilho: a lâmina de uma espada. A alguns metros da imagem estava um rapaz robusto de cabelos escuros brandia uma espada contra um monstro. Mais próxima da mensagem, estava uma moça de cabelos longos e escuros e rosto pintado de sardas. Ela parecia estar muito ocupada com o monstro para perceber a mensagem de Íris logo ao seu lado.

Quando Dionísio havia dito que Lilian estava em uma missão, Nico não havia levado tão a sério. Ele imaginou que poderia falar com ela. Ele _precisava_ falar com ela. Ela era a única que sabia sobre seu relacionamento com Rachel, e Nico precisava urgentemente de uma terceira opnião. Porém, ao deslumbrar a situação em que Lilian se encontrava, Nico apressou-se em dissipar a mensagem com as mãos.

Agora ele sabia que a única pessoa que poderia ouví-lo estava fora de questão. Nico imaginou que poderia pirar em poucos dias se continuasse tendo aqueles pensamentos.

Ele suspirou e fechou a torneira. _Confusão _era pouco para o que ele estava sentindo. De um lado, os deuses do Olimpo e suas imposições - e, principalmente, Apolo - e do outro, o amor da sua vida. E Nico não sabia o que decidir. Talvez ele nem ao menos tivesse escolha. Optar pela segunda opção seria estorviar a vida de Rachel para sempre, e apesar dela ter dito que não se importava, Nico sabia que era mentira.

Arrastando os pés até a cama, Nico lançou-se sobre ela de bruços e apertou os olhos. Por um breve momento, ele pensou em falar com Percy. _Não_. Aquilo era um assunto dele e de Rachel. E ele e Rachel resolveriam. Tudo que Nico podia fazer era torcer para que as coisas não dessem _muito_ errado.

Na manhã seguinte, Nico acordou com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Na verdade, em todas as manhãs daquela semana Nico acordava como se tivesse passado a noite toda sendo atacado por um bastão de _beisebol_. Ele preferia não pensar em nada para não sentir a cabeça arder. Apenas agia no modo automático. _Banho, vestir-se, trabalho_. Ainda muito sonolento, Nico terminou de se vestir. O zunido em sua cabeça o impedia de pensar corretamente, portanto Nico tomou um grande susto quando, ao abrir a porta para sair de casa, encontrou Rachel plantada em seu corredor.

Ela parecia mais uma criancinha do lado de fora de casa em um dia de neve. Seu nariz estava vermelho, como se sua febre tivesse voltado, e ela estava abraçada ao próprio corpo, tremendo. Foi só então que Nico percebeu que deviam ser menos de cinco da manhã e que Rachel estava ali, no meio do corredor de um prédio não tão bom assim.

- Eu não já falei para você não... - ele começou em um tom de voz alto, mas parou. Nico também não havia percebido outro detalhe: os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e inchados. Quando Nico gritou, Rachel recomeçou a chorar e tremer. Ele nunca a havia visto tão mal em toda a sua vida, e aquela visão acordou-o de qualquer outra coisa com a qual ele estivesse preocupado. Imediatamente, Nico a segurou pelos ombros e a colocou para dentro de casa, fechando a porta atrás de si. Rachel fungou.

Nico a colocou sentada em sua cama e avaliou a situação de Rachel. Ela não parecia ter dormido durante os últimos dois dias. Ou, no mínimo, havia fugido de casa sem escovar os cabelos primeiro. Nico não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas devia ter sido _muito_, _muito_ ruim.

- O que houve? - ele perguntou, tentando não pressioná-la pelo tom de voz. Rachel apertou as mãos dele.

- A q-questão... - gaguejou, tremendo - É o que _vai_ haver, di Angelo.

Ser a hospedeira do Oráculo de Delfos tornava a mulher capaz de prever muitas coisas, é claro. Nico já havia tido esse tipo de experiência com Rachel. Ela sabia sobre coisas simples, como quando ela ligava para ele apenas para lhe dizer para tomar cuidado com os degraus da escada, e também sabia coisas mais complexas, como acidentes aéreos que aconteceriam em alguns dias. Era exatamente esse tipo de visão catastrófica que Rachel preferia evitar. Felizmente, quase nunca acontecia. Ou pelo menos, não enquanto ela estava consciente. Mas pelo estado dela, Rachel havia estado muito lúcida durante sua última visão.

- Rachel... - Nico simplemente não sabia como consolá-la. Não sabia nem ao menos se devia perguntar ou não sobre a visão. Ele pôde imaginar uma Rachel surtando só de lembrar da visão, e queria evitar aquilo. Rachel sacudiu a cabeça, secando as próprias lágrimas relutantemente. Nico se lembrou que ela não gostava de demonstrar fraquezas. A situação devia ser mesmo ruim.

- Não temos tempo. - Rachel sussurrou fracamente - Talvez algumas horas... talvez alguns minutos.

Ela não estava falando com Nico. Ela estava falando _sozinha_. Nico observou enquanto Rachel passava as mãos pelos cabelos, abaixando-os, e apertava os olhos para terminar de secá-los. Quando terminou, a moça ficou encarando-o por mais alguns segundos. A mente de Nico gritava para que ele perguntasse o que estava havendo, mas o garoto mantinha-se forte em não pressioná-la.

Quando Nico achou que não poderia mais conter sua própria curiosidade, Rachel o abraçou. Mais forte do que geralmente fazia. Ela estava quase o estrangulando. Apesar disso, Nico a abraçou de volta, passando uma das mãos pelos seus cabelos. Com um certo alívio, ele percebeu que Rachel havia parado de tremer.

- Nico, - Rachel chamou em seu ombro. Nico grunhiu em resposta, seu pulmão apertado pela garota - eu preciso te pedir um favor. - ela o soltou para poder encará-lo, e Nico assentiu para que ela prosseguisse - Por favor, só por uns minutos, nós podemos fingir que somos um casal normal? Quero dizer, nós podemos agir como mortais comuns?

- O que está...- Nico começou, mas Rachel o cortou.

- Apenas alguns minutos. - repetiu ela, nervosa - Por favor, Nico. É a nossa última chance.

Ele não gostou nada de como a palavra _última_ soou.

- Vai acontecer alguma coisa ruim? - perguntou, por fim. Para seu pavor, Rachel assentiu.

- Não tenho certeza de tudo... - Rachel murmurou olhando para as mãos - Mas o que eu sei já é suficientemente ruim.

- Nós... podemos fazer alguma coisa? - Nico disse, e sua voz tinha um tom esperançoso. Rachel sorriu tristemente para ele.

- Aproveitar um momento juntos. - ela respondeu - Torcendo para não ser o último.

Um tremor passou pelo corpo de Nico enquanto ele olhava fixamente dentro dos olhos de Rachel. Ele podia ver que ela falava sério. E então, ela se inclinou contra ele e o beijou. Muito superficialmente. Tão leve e rápido que Nico mal pôde sentir. E, no entanto, havia sido quase melhor do que todas as outras vezes em que eles se torcaram. Nico abraçou a cintura dela e segurou seu queixo, beijando-a novamente. Desta vez, eles demoraram mais tempo para se separar, e Nico tentou decorar cada pequena sensação que ele tivera durante o toque.

Assim como eu todas as vezes, Nico podia jurar que tudo havia começado de forma bastante inocente. Ele acordara, se arrumara para o trabalho e encontrara Rachel lá fora; ela estava apreensiva e angustiada e o beijara. Em algum momento, o carinho tornou-se mais intenso, e Nico começou a sentir o corpo esquentar. O estranho formigamento que sentia quando tocava Rachel começou a se alastrar por seu corpo, e seu sangue estava borbulhando.

Sua primeira sensação foi de que a cama estava tremendo; depois ele pôde perceber que todo o quarto tremia. Os móveis pareciam pular. Quanto mais rápida a respiração de Nico ou mais profundo que o beijo tornava-se, mais o tremor se alastrava pelo quarto. Nico fez uma nota rápida em sua mente que aquilo não era normal. Apesar disso, suas ações estavam completamente desviadas na direção de Rachel. A cada segundo que se passava, ela parecia mais e mais desesperada. Ela apertava os braços de Nico como se estivesse tentando ter certeza de que eles eram reais.

Dois livros caíram da escrivaninha. Nico olhou de relance para eles e olhou novamente para Rachel. Ela tentou sorrir para ele. Nico acariciou suas bochechas e beijou seu pescoço. Seus cabelos pareciam rodopiar em volta dos dois, e Rachel apertou-lhe os ombros. As mãos dela fizeram caminho até o final das costas de Nico e seus dedos se entrelaçaram com a barra da camiseta dele. Nico colocou as mãos por cima das dela.

- Rachel. - ele chamou, nervoso. Rachel afastou-se para poder encará-lo.

- Hm?

- Mesmo... Mesmo que finjamos ser mortais comuns, - Nico explicou, procurando palavras - eu preciso respeitar você.

Nico apenas ficou mais nervoso quando Rachel riu.

- É claro, Nico. - ela disse, sorrindo para ele - Só você mesmo para estragar o clímax com essa história de respeito!

Ela sorriu outra vez antes de beijá-lo. Nico tentou sorrir de volta. Alguma coisa dentro dele - talvez sua consciência - gritava para que parassem. Ele já havia percebido à muito tempo que estavam indo longe demais. Se continuassem naquele ritmo, não teriam mais que uma semana a mais de vida antes que Apolo os incinerasse. Nico se esforçou a lutar contra o sentimento; no entanto, foi incapaz.

Rachel começou a brincar com ele. Instigá-lo. Forçá-lo a esboçar uma reação. Ela fez cócegas por todo o corpo dele enquanto voltava a segurar a barra de sua camisa. Nico tensionou os ombros quando Rachel tirou-lhe a camisa. As coisas estranhas voltaram a acontecer: o vento forte em volta deles, o tremor do chão. Nico tentou ignorar tudo. Eles já seriam incinerados de qualquer forma. Por que não prosseguir?

Ele pode ter demorado alguns minutos para soltar-se, mas quando o fez, Nico acelerou bastante o processo. O corpo dele exigia cada vez mais e mais de Rachel; tanto que ele imaginou não haver o suficiente. Ele se sobrepôs ante ela e passou a guiar a situação. Um sorriso quase que triunfante brotou no rosto de Rachel quando ela percebeu que Nico finalmente estava seguindo seus extintos.

O próprio Nico se encarregou de livrar-se também da blusa de Rachel. Ele achou-se um tanto quanto selvagem e deseducado por isso, mas apenas em um primeiro momento. No segundo momento, estava distraído demais para pensar em calheirismo ou ética. A verdade - ou, ao menos, o que Nico considerava ser verdade - era que Rachel era a coisa mais linda que ele já havia visto em sua vida. _E que clichê_, pensou consigo.

Talvez por estarem ocupados demais um com o outro, talvez por estarem desligados do mundo externo, Nico e Rachel não chegaram a perceber quando a atmosfera do quarto começou a se tornar mais densa, esverdeada. Rachel sentia como se seu interior estivesse ardendo em chamas. Não no sentido conotativo da palavra, e nem porque Nico causava calor nela. A sensação era de dor: era como uma cólica, só que seus órgãos pareciam estar sendo arrancados. Até um certo momento, ela estava aguentando a dor, ignorando-a por Nico. Mas quando a mão dele escorregou para alguma região acima de sua barriga, Rachel sentiu uma pontada em seu útero, como se tivesse sido perfurada por uma lança.

Então ela gritou.

O grito de Rachel fez Nico pular de susto e tirar as mãos dela imediatamente. Ela segurou a barriga, sentindo o ar faltar em seus pulmões. Ela gritou outra vez, um pouco mais baixo, e sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem. Alguns objetos que estavam flutuando a alguns centímetros do chão caíram com um baque. Nico colocou as mãos em seus ombros em uma tentativa de ajudá-la, mas obteve uma reação não muito esperada.

Um estranho, porém inegavelmente familiar brilho verde tomou conta dos olhos de Rachel. Ela arqueou e sua voz saiu arranhada e profunda, como se milhares de Rachels falassem as mesmo tempo.

- _Solte-a!_

A mensagem, contudo, era quase desnecessária. Nico já havia soltado-a e saltado para a parede ao ver o brilho verde em seus olhos. Ele conseguiu olhar para Rachel e achá-la feia, grotesca. Era quase como nos filmes de posseções, o problema é que era real. Nico continuou encarando-a até que Rachel caiu, desmaiada, sobre a cama.

Uma luz forte e branca começou a emanar de um canto da casa e, quando Nico olhou naquela direção, encontrou o deus que menos queria ver naquele momento: Apolo. Este observava cada detalhe do quarto como se analizasse alguma coisa, e parou os olhos no peitoral nu de Nico. O garoto já estava fechando os olhos para aguardar sua morte dolorosa quando percebeu que Apolo não parecia zangado. Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça tristemente.

- É uma pena quando elas escolhem o caminho difícil.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Apolo ajeitou Rachel na cama, cobrindo-a, e colocou uma das mãos em sua testa, recitando palavras em um sussurro. Nico aproveitou o momento para vestir sua camisa. Ele passou então a observar o deus, apreensivo. Por fim, Apolo deu as costas para Rachel e passou a encarar Nico.

- Nós não queríamos...

- Sei disso. - Apolo o cortou, fazendo um sinal com as mãos - Poupe-me do discurso. Eu já te disse uma vez, não é a primeira vez que alguém se apaixona pelo Oráculo. Também não é a primeira vez que as coisas ficam mais... físicas.

Algo no tom de voz de Apolo estava dando arrepios em Nico. Ele reuniu sua coragem para perguntar:

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- Digamos que é uma reação natural para protegê-la. - respondeu o deus, indicando o sofá. Ele e Nico sentaram-se - A verdadeira razão para que a portadora do Oráculo seja proibida de namorar é que o espírito do Oráculo não suporta permanecer em um corpo impuro. O espírito é puro e precisa de uma moça pura para carregá-la. No caso, uma virgem.

Nico prendeu a respiração enquanto Apolo falava.

- Então, quando a pureza da moça é ameaçada, o Oráculo tende a protegê-la desta forma.

- Machucando ela?

- Fazendo-a sentir dor. - corrigiu Apolo - Faz ela recuar. Você deve ter notado. A dor fez com que Rachel _tivesse_ que parar. Essa é a ideia do mecanismo de defesa.

- Então... - a voz de Nico tremeu - Toda vez que nos tocamos, ela...

- É torturada internamente? - o deus sugeriu, e Nico assentiu - Eu receio que sim.

A sensação de culpa fez o estômago de Nico afundar. Por que ela não avisava para ele que aquilo a machucava? Não, Rachel tinha mesmo de ser tão orgulhosa. Ele imaginou que todas aquelas vezes que ela ficara mal (o enjôo, a febre, as dores de barriga) tudo havia sido por causa dele. Apolo se remexeu no sofá, incomodado.

- Chega uma hora, porém - continuou ele - que a portadora tem de escolher. Ela não pode ter as duas coisas. Ou ela é o Oráculo, ou ela tem uma vida amorosa. Só que a segunda opção não é bem uma escolha.

- Como assim? - Nico perguntou, nervoso.

- Simples. Se ela escolhe a segunda opção, ela automaticamente fecha seu destino. Quando o Oráculo supõe que aquela alma mortal pode afetar a pureza do corpo para sempre, ele dá um fim nela para proteger o corpo e passa a assumir o controle na íntegra. Ou seja, ele mata a alma da portadora.

As palavras se encaixaram na cabeça de Nico. _"É o que vai haver, di Angelo." ... "Não temos tempo. Talvez algumas horas... talvez alguns minutos."_ Ela não podia estar falando sobre... Não, não podia. Rachel não podia ter previsto a própria morte, certo?

- Ela vai morrer? - soltou o rapaz desesperado, com a voz engasgada.

- Sim. - Apolo comentou com a voz levemente tediosa - Não agora, quero dizer. - explicou para acalmar Nico - Ela ainda tem alguns... dias, eu suponho. Não é de meu interesse que Rachel morra, cara. Na verdade, não é legal quando o Oráculo toma conta de um corpo. Ele acaba se acostumando com a ideia de viver sozinho, e depois fica difícil fazê-lo voltar a dividir o corpo com outra alma. Por isso, não vai ser nada bom se Rachel morrer.

O deus falava de uma forma corriqueira, como se a morte de Rachel fosse um fato banal. Aquilo estava fazendo as entranhas de Nico se remexerem de raiva, mas ele se esforçou para continuar usando um tom respeitoso quando perguntou:

- E tem alguma forma de evitar a morte dela?

Apolo olhou rapidamente para um relógio, como se estivesse atrasado para alguma coisa. Nico lembrou-se de que horas eram e imaginou que o Sol nasceria mais tarde hoje.

- Nunca tentamos antes, na verdade. - ele disse, apressado - Mas existe uma esperança. Recentemente eu reclamei uma meio-sangue como minha filha. A diferença é que ela é especial. Pode ver através da névoa, e tem dons premonitórios. Ou seja, ela seria uma boa portadora para o Oráculo... se vocês a encontrarem e convencerem.

Nico arqueou uma sombrancelha - Como assim, encontrarem? Por acaso ela foi raptada?

- Na verdade, ela fugiu. - respondeu Apolo, coçando a cabeça - Ela me considera um pai irresponsável, sabe? Quando apareci para reconhecê-la e falar sobre sua verdadeira natureza, ela ficou um pouco... revoltada. Então, fugiu. - o deus suspirou - Um grupo de meio-sangues foi enviado para procurá-la, mas eles não estão tendo muito sucesso. Você pode partir e procurá-la também e, caso consiga convencê-la a aceitar o espírito do Oráculo, Rachel estará livre e sobreviverá.

Não foi preciso oferecer uma segunda vez. Nico nem ao menos hesitou.

- Onde ela costumava morar?

- Itália. - Apolo falou enquanto se levantava - Veneza.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sua cabeça ainda latejava quando Rachel conseguiu abrir os olhos. Ela forçou seu próprio pescoço para o lado, se perguntando se já havia morrido. Quando as imagens entraram em foco, Rachel viu Nico sentado ao lado da cama, dormindo, segurando sua mão. Primeira notícia: ela não havia morrido. Apesar disso, grandes foram as suas dificuldades para se colocar sentada. O movimento fez Nico acordar; seus olhos se abriram lentamente e, ao encontrarem os de Rachel, brilharam.

- Graças aos deuses! - murmurou, beijando as mãos dela - Você me deixou desesperado dessa vez.

Rachel olhou para si mesma, procurando algo de diferente. Ela parecia normal.

- O que aconteceu?

O olhar de Nico tornou-se triste. Ele passou a fitar as próprias mãos, e Rachel ficava cada vez mais nervosa.

- Não me diga que... - ela começou, mordendo os lábios - Eu ainda sou o Oráculo, não é? Não fui desinstituida do cargo, fui?

Não houve resposta. E o silêncio era, na verdade, a pior das respostas. Os olhos de Rachel começaram a lacrimejar. Nico suspirou profundamente antes de falar.

- O Oráculo... O espírito do Oráculo... Ele está... te rejeitando. - ele disse, por fim - Ele não vai parar até que você tenha morrido. Desculpe.

Ela já esperava morrer. Havia despertado a ira de não sei quantas entidades sobrenaturais, e tudo porque não conseguia ser profissional o suficiente. Rachel havia escolhido infringir as regras e teria que arcar com as consequências. Mas sua função como Oráculo era como sua realização pessoal. Ela preferia morrer a não poder mais exercê-la. E Rachel abrira mão de sua razão de vida, de seu destino como Oráculo, apenas por alguns minutos com Nico di Angelo.

Ela era estúpida.

Nico apenas pôde observar enquanto Rachel encolhia-se na cama e chorava.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Apolo wins. Fatality.**

**Esse capítulo ficou tão terrível quanto pareceu? Eu realmente o achei forçado, mas eu precisava chegar nesse ponto da história. Sorry.**


	5. Culpa

**Primeiramente, desculpe. Saí de uma péssima semana de testes, eu praticamente não respirei nas últimas 72 horas, muito menos fiquei no computador. Por isso a demora. De mais a mais, eu tive inspiração para esses dias... e acho que a história vai se alongar por isso. Enfim. Esse capítulo foi divertido de escrever. Espero que esteja bom de ler!**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: Rachel Elizabeth Dare finalmente conseguiu realizar-se em sua vida. Porém, o que pode acontecer se ela, de repente, perde sua razão de viver? | Nico/Rachel.**_

Minha razão de viver

Capítulo 05 - Culpa

_Nico apenas pôde observar enquanto Rachel encolhia-se na cama e chorava. _Ele sentia-se culpado por tudo que estava acontecendo. Ele queria poder dizer a ela que a culpa era dele e que faria alguma coisa para receber o castigo por ele próprio.

Mas não disse.

O rapaz simplesmente não podia mais falar. Ele observou enquanto Rachel enxugava as lágrimas, engolindo-as, esforçando-se para retomar a capacidade de fala. Quando a garganta dela estava finalmente desimpedida, Rachel murmurou:

- I-isso é um adeus, não é?

Nico sacudiu levemente a cabeça - Apolo esteve aqui. - informou - Ele disse que há uma maneira de evitar que você seja morta.

Uma pequena esperança surgiu no âmago de Rachel. - E quanto ao Oráculo...?

- Você teria que abdicar dele em favor de outra garota. - Nico explicou, sério. Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram um pouco.

- Quer dizer... que eu não posso mais...

Ele não suportou. O filho de Hades preferiu desviar o olhar para a parede a ver o olhar decepcionado de Rachel.

- Apolo me ofereceu a chance de buscar outra garota para a função. - Nico disse sem voltar a olhar Rachel - Eu disse que faria, mas se você quisesse. Você pode escolher. Eu sei... o quanto é importante para você.

O olhar de Rachel prendeu-se em algum ponto do lençol que cobria suas pernas.

- Eu sinto muito. - ela ouviu Nico murmurar, triste - Eu sabia que você ia acabar sendo prejudicada. Eu devia ter ido embora. Eu-

- A culpa foi toda minha, Nico. - Rachel o cortou - Fui _eu_ que fiz com que as coisas dessem errado. Todo esse tempo, você tentou me parar de todas as formas possíveis. Eu insisti com isso. Não se desculpe.

A voz dela remetia decisão. Nico, porém, não conseguiu deixar de se sentir culpado. Ele podia ter evitado tudo aquilo. Para começar, não se apaixonando por ela quando era mais novo. Rachel não parecia levar isso em conta.

- Quem deve pedir desculpas aqui sou eu. - continuou ela - A verdade, di Angelo... - a voz de Rachel tornou-se mais baixa, em um sussurro - Eu não sei se quero continuar vivendo.

Ela sabia perfeitamente que dizer aquilo era o mesmo que despedaçar o coração de Nico em milhões de partes. Ela havia acabado de admitir que o amor dele não era motivo o suficiente para ela continuar vivendo, não sem sua função como Oráculo. Apesar de saber que o amor era sempre algo passageiro, Rachel reconhecia as sequelas que ele deixava nos corações. E sentiu-se mal por ter de fazer aquilo com Nico.

A voz dele tremeu, mas Nico forçou-se a falar, como se nada tivesse o atingido - Foi o que eu disse. Você pode escolher. Se quiser, eu estou disposto a procurar a tal garota. Caso contrário - sua voz prendeu um pouco nesta parte - deixarei que as coisas sigam seu rumo natural.

Rachel passou alguns instantes observando Nico. Poderiam ter sido poucos segundos ou longas horas, pois ela não se importou exatamente com o tempo naquele momento. Ela apenas observou seus cabelos escuros oleosos caídos por sua testa, sua expressão dura e vazia, e seus olhos despedaçados que refletiam seu coração. Onde ela estava com a cabeça? Quanto mais olhava para aquele garoto, mais percebia o quanto ele havia participado de sua vida nos últimos anos. O tempo que passaram juntos, toda a dedicação dele... Como ela havia tido coragem de dizer que queria morrer?

O amor não é algo passageiro. É bem verdade que a paixão é passageira, mas o amor, o amor mesmo, sobrevive através do tempo. Aquilo que Nico di Angelo estava cultivando por ela, ou melhor, aquilo que ela e Nico estavam cultivando juntos - será que não era mesmo o suficiente para que ela sobrevivesse? Sim, ela estaria dependendo de outra pessoa para se sentir feliz e realizada, mas, em todo caso, Rachel confiava na lealdade de Nico. Ele não a abandonaria. E se esforçaria para mantê-la animada e motivada.

- Que garota é essa?

Nico não levantou o olhar - Uma filha de Apolo. Nasceu com a capacidade de ver através da névoa, como você. - disse, em um tom de voz baixo - Ela fugiu de casa à quase duas semanas, quando descobriu que era uma meio-sangue.

Rachel colocou a mão sobre a de Nico - Me desculpe por aquilo. Eu ainda quero viver, Nico, se você estiver aqui.

Ele levantou o olhar, e Rachel viu que Nico não havia acreditado completamente nela. Apesar disso, ele assentiu com a cabeça e suspirou.

- Você vai precisar vir comigo, tudo bem?

- Aonde? - Rachel perguntou de imediato. Nico sorriu tristemente para ela.

- Veneza. A filha de Apolo é italiana.

Os olhos de Rachel se abriram mais um pouco enquanto brilhavam por excitação. Ela sempre sonhara em conhecer a Itália. É claro que Rachel preferia estar apenas em um passeio turístico, mas mesmo assim, eles iriam conhecer todos aqueles lugares com que Rachel sonhava. E veriam o berço da arte, os museus e, quem sabe, as catedrais.

Foi só então que Rachel lembrou-se de algo que Nico lhe dissera à muito tempo.

- Sua mãe era italiana, não era?

- _Sí._ - ele respondeu, sonhador.

- E você fala italiano?

- _No._

Rachel riu. Nico observou-a rir com aquele olhar triste, e Rachel sentiu o rosto corar. Ela se perguntou se Nico a perdoaria por ter dito o que disse a ele. Ela tentou mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível.

- Para que horas você vai marcar o vôo?

O rosto de Nico contorceu-se em um sorriso sarcástico. Rachel tremeu. Ela sempre achava aquela forma de sorrir maléfica dele sinistra e assustadora.

- Nós não vamos voar. Vamos viajar nas sombras.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rachel _odiava_ viajar nas sombras.

A sensação era de ser engolido pelas trevas, colocado em um freezer, ventilado com trezentos ventiladores superpotentes que quase arrancam a pele da sua cara e, por último, ser vomitado por uma sombra qualquer. Portanto, quando Nico chegou à sua casa com a mochila nas costas, Rachel estremeceu.

- Não leve muita coisa, por favor. - ele comentou, colocando a mochila no chão - Eu posso voltar para buscar outras mudas de roupa depois, mas é cansativo demais ficar indo e voltando na mesma noite. - explicou.

- E nós vamos nos hospedar lá, então? - Rachel perguntou, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo nos dedos nervosamente.

- Sim, porque levar _você_ é bem mais cansativo do que qualquer mala. - Nico disse, sentando-se no sofá - Você é um ser vivo, e eu tenho que tomar muito mais cuidado por onde vou. Se fosse só eu, eu poderia ir nas manhãs e voltar à noite.

- Então por que eu estou indo? - Rachel perguntou, e arrependeu-se logo depois. Seu tom de voz havia sido descompromissado e preguiçoso, e Nico olhou para ela com uma cara feia.

- Eu pareço bom em convencer as pessoas para você, Rachel? - retrucou ele, irritado - Além do mais, seria arriscado deixar você aqui sozinha. Eu não poderia te ajudar se você tivesse... algum problema. Não seria muito prático, eu voltar para casa e encontrar você morta no chão da cozinha.

Rachel emudeceu. Ela assistiu Nico se levantar e colocar a mochila na frente de seu corpo. Em seguida, ele indicou a ela que pegasse sua própria mochila e colocasse-a nos ombros. Nico ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá e virou a cabeça para ela.

- Suba a bordo.

Era uma expressão estranha, mas Rachel obedeceu. Ela envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas e sentiu que Nico segurara-lhe as coxas. Então enroscou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o apertou, e Nico pôs-se de pé.

Nico podia sentí-la tremendo em suas costas por ansiedade pelo que estava por vir. Nico agradeceu mentalmente à Rachel por ela não ser muito pesada, caso contrário, eles teriam um problema.

- Preparada? - ele perguntou. O aperto dela em seu pescoço ficou mais forte.

- Nunca vou estar. - Rachel chorou, e Nico prosseguiu para dentro da sombra que uma grande estante fazia na parede. A típica sensação gelada da viagem nas sombras percorreu o corpo dele, e algum tempo depois, Nico saiu da sombra de uma casa. Ele cambaleou, e apoiou-se na parede. Rachel estava esmagada contra o corpo dele, com os olhos apertados. Ele sorriu.

- Já chegamos. - disse, abaixando-se. Rachel colocou os pés no chão e abriu os olhos lentamente, nervosa. Nico levantou-se e passou a mochila para as costas.

- Oh, minha nossa. - exclamou a moça ao olhar os lados. Nico seguiu seu olhar e sentiu-se igualmente surpreso.

Eles se encontravam em uma calçada estreita próxima à um deque, onde haviam algumas pequenas embarcações paradas. Não fora isso, porém, que os deixara sem fôlego. O que impressionara os dois fora o grande canal à sua frente, separando duas calçadas, como se fosse uma rua. Por mais que eles conhecessem de Veneza em livros e na televisão, a visão ao vivo deixava-os desnorteados.

- Eu sabia que devia ter vindo aqui antes. - Nico murmurou para si mesmo. Rachel assentiu.

- Isso é incrível. - sorriu ela. Nico passou o olhar pelas construções do lado deles da margem.

- Estamos no lugar certo. - ele disse, com orgulho na voz - Aquele é o hotel no qual fizemos reserva.

Rachel nem ao menos sabia que eles tinham reserva em algum lugar. Tudo o que ela conseguia ver era a cidade a sua frente. Nem mesmo em seus sonhos aquela visão era tão boa. Ela instantaneamente começou a pensar nos muitos lugares que ela gostaria de conhecer, como a Praça de São Marcos ou a Ponte de Rialto. Apesar de não conhecer a cidade e não ter a menor noção de para onde estava indo, Rachel teve a vontade de sair correndo pelas ruazinhas estreitas.

- Devem ser umas nove ou dez horas. - anunciou Nico, observando o céu - A gente devia ir para o hotel e começar a busca pela manhã.

Ele percebeu que Rachel não estava ouvindo, então tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Vamos logo. - falou, puxando-o pelo pulso - Você vai ter tempo de olhar a cidade _depois_ que encontrarmos a garota.

Rachel murmurou alguma coisa em resposta, inconformada. Nico girou os olhos. Os dois seguiram para dentro de hotel pequeno que ficava a poucos metros dali. No balcão, uma jovem sorridente cumprimentou os dois.

- _Em que posso ajudá-los?_ - perguntou a moça com um sorriso. Nico sorriu timidamente enquanto respondia.

- _Nós fizemos uma reserva ontem à noite._ - ele disse - _Di Angelo, de Nova York._

A atendente fez que sim com a cabeça - _Quarto 301. Fortino irá acompanhá-los até seu quarto. Onde está a bagagem?_

Nico riu nervosamente - _Só trouxemos as mochilas. Deixamos as malas na casa de um amigo._ - inventou. A atendente pareceu convencida. Um homem com um uniforme branco aproximou-se deles.

- _Sigam-me, por favor_. - falou. Nico começou a seguí-lo, porém parou quando percebeu que Rachel ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

- Você não vem? - perguntou. Rachel olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. Nico arqueou uma sombrancelha - O que foi?

Fortino também havia parado para encarar a ruiva.

- Você... você tinha me dito que não falava italiano.

Nico lançou um olhar confuso a ela - Eu não falo. - retrucou.

Rachel balançou a cabeça, nervosa - Você acabou de falar, Nico. Estava conversando com ela em italiano. - Rachel apontou para a atendente loira. Nico olhou de uma para a outra sem entender.

- Não. Eu estava falando em inglês.

- Você estava falando em italiano. - Rachel repetiu, trêmula - _Vocês_ estavam falando italiano.

- _Com licensa._ - interrompeu Fortino - _Os senhores podem me acompanhar, por favor?_

Nico e Rachel continuaram se encarando por alguns instantes. Rachel começou a andar na direção do empregado, e Nico a seguiu. Fortino os levou até um quarto no terceiro andar, entregando-lhes a chave e desejando uma boa estadia. Quando ele já estava longe, Nico e Rachel trancaram a porta e se entreolharam.

- Como você fez aquilo? - perguntou ela.

- Eu não fiz nada! - Nico argumentou, atônito - Eu podia jurar que eles estavam falando em inglês!

- Mas não estavam! - Rachel sentou-se em uma das duas camas de solteiro do quarto - Eu não estava entendendo nada do que vocês diziam!

Ela admitia que nada era um exagero. Rachel sabia um pouco de espanhol e francês, também, por conta da Academia Clarion. Ela entendia algumas coisas, mas a velocidade com que eles conversavam a deixara desnorteada, e as palavras não pareciam fazer sentido. Ela não conseguia acreditar que Nico realmente não falava italiano, a julgar pela perícia dele minutos atrás.

- Fale italiano para mim. - pediu ela.

- Falar o que?

- Qualquer coisa! Apenas fale em italiano!

Nico tentou imaginar alguma frase em italiano para dizer para ela. Nenhuma lhe veio à cabeça. Ele não conseguia nem ao menos pensar em palavras soltas em italiano. Nico não sabia nada da língua.

- Eu não sei falar italiano, Rachel!

- Então como... - ela parou. Rachel olhou para a parede e passou alguns segundos cogitando a probabilidade.

- O que foi? - Nico perguntou, percebendo que ela estava pensando em alguma coisa.

- Você tinha dito que sua mãe era italiana. - Rachel comentou, e Nico assentiu - E se italiano for uma das línguas que está no seu sangue, como o grego antigo?

Fazia sentido. Nico também conseguia falar e ler em grego ser ter aprendido previamente. Provavelmente era uma dessas coisas de semideus, herdar línguas.

- Pode ser. Eu não tenho certeza. - ele respondeu. Rachel suspirou.

- Tudo bem, vamos esquecer isso por enquanto. - ela disse enquanto abria sua mochila e procurava por um pijama. Nico seguiu seu exemplo.

Ela se dirigiu então para o banheiro do quarto, e Nico aproveitou sua ausência para trocar-se rapidamente. Quando Rachel voltou ao quarto, o rapaz já estava deitado na cama, fitando o teto. Sentando-se na cama ao lado e guardando a muda de roupa na mochila, Rachel observou Nico com curiosidade.

- Nico?

- Hm? - ele virou a cabeça para olhá-la.

- Viajar nas sombras te cansa muito?

Nico apoiou-se nos cotovelos para poder fitá-la - Depende. Curtas distâncias não me afetam quase nada. Médias me deixam tonto. Muito longas me deixam com sono.

Rachel levantou-se e foi até o interruptor para desligar a luz. Nico ouviu quando ela voltou a sentar-se na cama, e a luz fraca que vinha da janela iluminou seu rosto.

- Essa viagem de hoje, foi de que tipo?

- Acho que médio, ou sei lá. - Nico respondeu após pensar - Não é tão longe assim. Nenhum lugar é tão longe quando se trata de sombras. O fator agravante é sempre o peso que você carrega, para falar a verdade. - e, como se fosse a hora certa, Nico bocejou.

- Ah, me desculpe. - Rachel disse rapidamente enquanto puxava o cobertor para cima do próprio corpo - Você deve estar cansado, e eu aqui falando. Sinto muito.

Ela ouviu uma fraca risada vinda da cama dele.

- Tudo bem. Não estou tão fraco assim.

- De qualquer forma, é melhor você dormir. - Rachel virou-se para olhá-lo - Boa noite, di Angelo.

- _Buona notte._ - Nico respondeu, e Rachel riu. Por um breve instante, ela chegou a esquecer o porquê deles estarem na Itália... e o que a esperava pela manhã.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Uma leve fumaça saía de sua boca enquanto ela arfava em busca de ar. Seus cabelos loiros estavam escuros por conta do suor. Ela olhou os lados, nervosa. Esperava ter despistado eles. Respirou fundo e apoiou-se na parede do estreito beco onde se metera para descansar. Foi então que ela ouviu.

O som de algo se arrastando no chão molhado fez a garota tremer. O barulho foi ficando mais alto conforme a criatura se aproximava mais e mais.

Ela não esperou para saber o que era. Recomeçou a correr feito louca pelas ruas estreitas de Veneza. Era madrugada, não havia muitas pessoas na rua, o que era ótimo, uma vez que ela nem ao menos olhava para onde ia. O dia estava apenas começando.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O dia estava apenas começando quando Rachel Elizabeth Dare sentiu algo cutucar levemente seu ombro. Ela murmurou alguma coisa em resposta e virou-se para o outro lado. Um grunido ouviu-se no quarto e, outra vez, havia uma coisa cutucando ela. Rachel abriu parcialmente os olhos reclamando, e encontrou um Nico di Angelo nada feliz.

- O que deu em você? - ele perguntou, quando Rachel começou a esfregar os olhos.

- Que recepção agradável. Bom dia para você também, Garoto dos Mortos.

Nico fez uma careta - Você não costuma demorar tanto para acordar. - disse.

- Deve ser o fuso horário, eu sei lá... - Rachel sentou-se na cama - Que horas são?

- Umas... sete ou oito. - o garoto respondeu, sentando-se em frente à Rachel em sua própria cama. A moça girou os olhos.

- Isso é tarde, Nico? - resmungou enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos, abaixando-os.

- Fomos dormir antes das onze. Eu achei que você acordaria cedo, mas como você não acordava, eu decidi te dar uma mãozinha.

Só então Rachel percebeu que Nico aparentava já estar acordado à muito tempo, com os cabelos penteados, roupa trocada e um leve cheiro de sabonete pairava no ar.

- Que horas você acordou? - ela se deixou perguntar. Nico sorriu.

- Cinco, eu acho. Pensei em dar uma volta no quarteirão, mas não achei que era uma boa ideia te deixar sozinha aqui. - Nico levantou-se subitamente - Eu vou pedir meu café-da-manhã, quer alguma coisa?

O tom de voz dele - Rachel percebeu - era preocupado e triste. Ele parecia temer uma reação radical dela perante sua perda do posto como Oráculo e, ao mesmo tempo, magoado com a forma como ela havia subestimado seus próprios sentimentos. Apesar disso, Nico ainda mantinha no olhar aquele brilho de carinho, e ele também devia temer que ela se machucasse. E, por mais infeliz que Rachel estivesse por ter perdido seu destino, ver Nico tão dedicado a obrigava a se manter bem e sorrir.

- Eles vendem _waffles_ na Itália?

Nico sorriu e pegou o telefone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Eu odeio a Itália! - reclamou a morena, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo castanho escuro atrás da orelha e ajeitando sua boina. Daniel observou enquanto sua namorada praguejava contra as próprias roupas de frio. Ela lhe lançou um olhar feio quando o garoto riu - O que é? Eu nasci na Califórnia, filha do deus do Sol! Não suporto frio!

- Na Califórnia também neva, Lily! - disse ele, ainda rindo.

- Eu também odeio o inverno da Califórnia. - murmurou ela descontraída, olhando para o céu - Eu já não gostava daqui antes de nevar!

Daniel continuava rindo. Ele olhou de relance para a garota ao seu lado - uma moça loira com grandes olhos da mesma cor da caneca de chocolate quente que ela tinha nas mãos. Ela também não parecia muito contente com a notícia de que logo nevaria, mas apenas suspirou.

- E tudo porque uma meia-irmã nossa resolveu dar fricote. Esses italianos...

O rapaz não ouviu o resto da frase. Algo havia chamado-lhe a atenção. Ele levantou uma mão para Lilian, que imediatamente se calou. Eles olharam os lados, procurando por alguma coisa, mas nada estava à vista. Apesar disso, Daniel tinha o pressentimento que alguma coisa estava perto.

A caneca de chocolate quente de Jeanette caiu no chão e quebrou-se em pedaços. Daniel e Lilian olharam na direção em que ela olhava, esperando ver um monstro ou algo pior. No lugar disso, viram um casal de namorados caminhando de mãos dadas, do outro lado do canal. Porém, Jeanette tremia levemente, como se vê-los fosse tão aterrador quanto ver um monstro. Lilian apertou os olhos, tentando decifrar o porquê daquela reação toda da garota. Então ela percebeu.

- Nico?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**E uma salva de palmas à todos aqueles que continuam acompanhando a história: Roh Matheus, Luu Potter, Vitoria Del'amore e Lady-simplyme. Vou tentar postar mais rápido na próxima.**


	6. Italiana

**Não tenho escrito muito. Tenho mais uma semana até minhas provas começarem, e vou ter que parar. Vou postar a partir de hoje todos os sábados, tá? Tentar manter um padrão.**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: Rachel Elizabeth Dare finalmente conseguiu realizar-se em sua vida. Porém, o que pode acontecer se ela, de repente, perde sua razão de viver? | Nico/Rachel.**_

Minha razão de viver

Capítulo 06 - Italiana

A notícia de que haveria neve à noite fez o coração de Rachel palpitar. Veneza já era muito bonita sem neve, mas algo lhe dizia que a cidade tornaria-se ainda mais agradável se coberta de branco. O fato de estarem no final do ano também a fazia suspirar aliviada, pois perderia menos aulas na faculdade. A verdade é que suas provas finais do ano já haviam ocorrido, o que retirava-lhe a preocupação por estar faltando todas as classes.

Nico gostava do frio e do inverno. Naquela época do ano, as sombras eram mais escuras, e ele sentia-se mais forte e saudável. Assim como a noite era seu melhor momento do dia, o inverno era sua melhor época do ano. Ele também gostava da Itália. Havia algo familiar nela - talvez o fato de sua mãe ser italiana - que tornava a cidade acolhedora e agradável.

Ambos se sentiam em casa. Era um sentimento estranho, uma vez que estavam à quilômetros de Nova York, mas o mundo à sua volta parecia finalmente... casual. Nunca antes na vida Nico havia sentido-se tão normal. Ali, caminhando pelas ruas estreitas ao lado de Rachel, rindo de casualidades, apontando os prédios de forma aleatória e comentando coisas banais. Ele nunca foi tão mortal. E aquilo parecia, de alguma forma, _certo_.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Rachel quando ela percebeu o quão feliz estava. A verdade é que ela era a portadora do Oráculo destinada a morrer dentro de poucos dias caso não conseguisse convencer outra garota a assumir seu posto. Mas, naquele momento, Rachel era uma turista comum caminhando pelas ruas de Veneza ao lado de seu namorado. Isso porque ela tinha certeza que era aquilo que as pessoas estavam pensando, a julgar pelo fato de que eles tinham os dedos entrelaçados. E nada parecia ruim.

- Sabe... - Rachel comentou, ainda sorrindo - Eu não sei bem onde estamos.

- Eu também não. - Nico respondeu - As ruas são confusas por aqui. Apertadas. E não parecem seguir uma lógica, se me permite dizer. - Rachel riu e assentiu - Mas não é como se nós estivéssemos perdidos. Podemos voltar ao hotel facilmente através das sombras.

- Eu ficaria muito feliz em _não_ ter de voltar a viajar nas sombras tão cedo, di Angelo. - ela disse, e fez uma careta. Nico riu bobamente para ela. Ela corou. Rachel achou realmente divertido que ainda pudesse corar em situações como aquela - Alías, o que estamos procurando?

Nico parou e refletiu um momento.

- Apolo me mostrou uma imagem... - ele tentou se lembrar dos detalhes - Uma menina loira, cabelos lisos até, não sei, os ombros? Olhos claros, acho que verdes. Rosto fino. Um pouco mais baixa que você. - Nico apontou a altura.

- Tão vagamente assim? Sem nenhuma pista adicional?

- A última vez que a viram foi em _San Marco_. - o rapaz acrescentou - Ela fez dezesseis anos à alguns meses, e atrai muitos monstros, como qualquer outro semi-deus nessa idade. Provavelmente está se escondendo pelos cantos, confusa e indefesa.

O pensamento deixou Rachel subitamente triste. A maioria dos semi-deuses começa a ser notado pelos monstros desde cedo, e aquela garota devia ter passado por grandes apuros, principalmente sendo capaz de ver através da Névoa. Rachel entendia o que era ter de encarar todos aqueles monstros horríveis em sua verdadeira forma e admirava a coragem da garota em ter fugido.

- E qual é o nome dela?

Antes que Nico respondesse, eles ouviram uma voz. Alguém gritando ao longe. Gritando o nome de Nico. Eles estavam na Itália, e deviam existir muitos Nicos por ali, mas Nico reconhecera a voz quase que imediatamente. Ele olhou em volta para ver Lilian Sanders parada do outro lado do canal, acenando. Ela fez um sinal para que eles esperassem e falou alguma coisa para as duas pessoas que estavam ao seu lado. Os três se dirigiram para a pontezinha mais próxima e, dentro de alguns instantes, estavam na direção de Nico e Rachel. Estes se entreolharam. A mão de Nico bamboleou na de Rachel, mas a moça a apertou para que Nico não se soltasse. Eles esperaram mais até que Lilian e seus dois acompanhantes estavam a poucos metros deles.

A garota adiantou-se a abraçou Nico. Ele a abraçou de volta, e Lilian se afastou e sorriu para Rachel. Quando esta lhe sorriu de volta, Lilian tomou o sorriso como um sinal de que podia abraçá-la também, o que o fez com entusiasmo. Rachel pareceu surpresa em um primeiro momento, mas depois abraçou a garota. O garoto que estava com Lilian cumprimentou os dois com a cabeça, e a loirinha ao seu lado tentou imitar o gesto, apesar de parecer envergonhada demais para isso.

- Nico! A última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar por aqui! - disse Lilian. Nico arqueou uma sombrancelha.

- Achei que você estivesse em uma missão. - ele comentou. Lilian riu.

- Esta _é_ a missão!

- O que, rever velhos amigos? - Rachel perguntou em um tom de brincadeira.

- Não! - o tom de Lilian demonstrava que ela não achava a menor graça em estar em uma missão - É um negócio com uma irmã minha. Eu odeio Veneza!

- Shiu! - o garoto ao lado dela a repreendeu - Você _está_ em Veneza. Pode ao menos falar mais baixo?

Ele tinha razão. Alguns transeuntes olharam feio para Lilian ao ouvir sua frase, apesar dela falar inglês. Nico havia prestado mais atenção na primeira frase que Lilian dissera.

- Espera, vocês também estão procurando Giovana Colle? - perguntou. Lilian arregalou os olhos.

- O que vocês sabem sobre Giovana? - retrucou, nervosa. Nico e Rachel trocaram outro olhar.

- Precisamos achá-la, também. - Nico explicou após um tempo - Então _vocês_ são o grupo de semi-deuses que está procurando ela?

Lilian assentiu. Ela apontou para o garoto - Você conhece o Danny. - e sorriu, com orgulho - Esta daqui é minha irmã, Jeanette. - continuou, apontando para a loira - Fomos encarregados de encontrar a garota e convencê-la a ir para um lugar seguro, como o Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

- Podemos lhes dar informações sobre onde já a vimos. - falou Daniel - Mas não é uma boa ideia que andemos juntos. - percebendo as caretas de Nico e Rachel, Daniel se explicou - Acontece que nós já nos encontramos com a garota. E digamos que o encontro foi... ruim.

- Ruim é pouco. Ela nos odeia! - Lilian disse levemente exasperada - Se vocês quiserem ter alguma chance de conversar racionalmente com ela, não podem ser vistos conosco.

- G-giovana é... o-orgulhosa. - murmurou Jeanette. Todos dirigiram os olhares para ela, o que fez a loira corar - Vocês pre-cisam entender o p-ponto de vista dela ant-tes de falar qualquer coisa. Ca-. Caso contrário, ela se tornará host-til.

Jeanette ficava mais vermelha a cada vez que gaguejava. Ela olhava para o chão enquanto falava, e Nico se pegou encarando-a. Conhecia aquela garota de algum lugar. Ele apenas não conseguia se lembrar... talvez ele só tivesse visto-a em algum lugar no acampamento.

Daniel mexeu na mochila que tinha em suas costas e tirou um caderno. Com uma caneta azul, ele rabiscou alguns nomes em uma folha e, em seguida, arrancou-a. Ele a estendeu para Nico.

- Tudo o que sabemos até agora. Esse é o nome da mãe dela, e essas são as ruas nas quais a vimos.

Rachel se pôs na ponta dos pés para ler o papel nas mãos de Nico. _Ottavia Colle._ Ao ler o nome, Rachel sentiu sua cabeça encher-se de palavras, vozes, lembranças e imagens. Ela já estava acostumada com a reação, portanto apenas se esforçou para capitar o que quer que fosse importante daquilo que via. A mãe de Giovana era muito parecida com ela - com excessão à seus cabelos escuros. As visões continuaram, e Rachel viu de relance um acidente. Um navio. E uma mulher pálida em uma cama.

- A mãe dela... morreu? - disse em voz baixa. Lilian sacudiu a cabeça.

- Está em coma. A quase dois anos. Eu não sei porquê papai não veio procurar ela antes...

Rachel trocou um olhar com Nico. Giovana devia fazer parte daquela parcela de meio-sangues que perdeu o pai ou mãe mortal e ficou sozinha no mundo, sendo atacada por monstros todas as tardes. Considerando que ela podia ver a verdadeira forma das criaturas, deve ter sido bastante frustante receber uma visita do pai depois de tanto tempo abandonada. Ela devia estar com muita raiva quando Apolo veio vê-la.

- Vamos começar por _San Polo_, então? - Nico apontou para o último nome da lista - Pensei que ela estava em _San Marco_.

- Nós encontramos com ela a dois dias atrás. Estávamos quase fazendo ela nos odiar um pouco menos quando uma maldita _dracanae_ resolveu que era uma boa hora para visitar. É _lógico_ que ela fugiu! - Lilian bufou.

- Acho que deveríamos nos separar. - disse Daniel após um suspiro - Como eu disse, será melhor para vocês dois se fingerem não nos conhecer.

Nico assentiu - Eu e Rachel iremos para San Polo, então.

Lilian sorriu mais uma vez para eles e acenou. Daniel os cumprimentou com a cabeça, e Jeanette murmurou algo ao passar corada por eles. Nico e Rachel esperaram que os três terminassem de descer a rua para voltar a andar. Nico passou um dos braços pela cintura de Rachel enquanto os dois caminhavam.

- Eu acho que estamos indo para o lugar errado, Nico. - Rachel disse por fim. Nico olhou-a.

- Você viu alguma coisa?

- Não... - ela pausou, olhando os lados - É apenas intuição.

O rapaz pareceu pensar um pouco antes de assentir. Rachel ainda era, apesar de tudo, portadora do Oráculo de Delfos. Não era muito inteligente discutir com ela.

- E onde você acha que devemos ir?

- Para onde você iria se sentisse sozinho no mundo? Para a única pessoa que você ama e confia, é claro. Eu tive visões de Giovana e Ottavia juntas. - Rachel respirou fundo, como se as visões fossem também tristes - Ottavia era uma ótima mãe, e algo me diz que Giovana deve estar nos arredores do lugar onde ela é mantida.

Um sorriso bobo se alastrou pelo rosto de Nico. Ele beijou a testa de Rachel.

- _Geniale_. - murmurou sorrindo. Rachel sorriu de volta.

- Como vamos descobrir qual hospital é o certo?

- Deixe comigo. - Nico disse com firmeza - Aprendi como encontrar informações quando procurei sobre o passado de minha mãe. Será fácil.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Em um primeiro momento, Rachel não acreditou de verdade que seria fácil encontrar o nome do hospital. Porém, Nico mostrou-se bastante prático. Ele sugeriu que os dois fossem até a rua onde Ottavia morava antes do acidente - Daniel lhes indicara o endereço - e perguntou à algumas pessoas em seu perfeito italiano sobre o paradeiro da mulher. Nico ainda inventou toda uma história, explicando o quanto estava preocupado e queria visitar a tia. Logo, uma das vizinhas lhe indicou o endereço de um grande hospital dentro de Veneza. Rachel e Nico descobriram, também, que o pai de Ottavia possuía muito dinheiro e mantinha a filha em um dos melhores hospitais da cidade. E que o mesmo homem costumava pagar a uma mulher para cuidar da neta na antiga casa de Ottavia, uma vez que o avô não tinha tempo para cuidar da família.

- Me lembra meu pai. - Rachel comentou com Nico enquanto eles caminhavam até o hospital. Nico os levara à quadra mais próxima através de viagem nas sombras, e os dois estavam a apenas alguns metros da entrada - Não ter tempo para a própria neta solitária por conta de negócios. Muito típico do meu pai.

A cada detalhe da vida de Giovana que eles descobriam, Rachel se identificava mais e mais com a garota. Ambas possuíam uma família preocupada com negócios que era negligente com os sonhos e desejos pessoais delas. Ambas podiam ver através da Névoa e sentiam-se apavoradas por isso. E talvez, futuramente, Rachel pudesse dizer que ambas portaram o Oráculo de Delfos.

Ter o espírito do Oráculo dentro de si fazia Rachel ouvir vozes e ter visões, além de recitar profecias. Apesar disso, era a sua capacidade de ver através da Névoa que fazia com que Rachel tivesse uma alta percepção. Portanto, ela não demorou muito para notar a dracanae que se arrastava para fora de um beco, parecendo irritada. Um pouco mais a frente, Rachel viu uma garota loira com os cabelos molhados correndo mancando de um pé. O coração de Rachel foi à loucura quando ela reconheceu a garota sendo Giovana Colle.

- Ali! - apontou, e Nico se virou. Ele também vislumbrou Giovana, e Rachel percebeu que seus músculos ficaram tensos. A mão dele buscou o punho da espada de ferro estígio por impulso. Nico correu até a dracanae com Rachel em seu calcanhar e atacou o monstro pelas costas. Rachel não parou de correr até que alcançasse Giovana.

A loira olhou para Rachel por alguns segundos, inquiritiva. Rachel não pôde evitar de olhar de relance para a pequena batalha de Nico com a dracanae, preocupada. Ao olhar naquela direção, porém, pôde ver apenas o rapaz junto à uma pilha de poeira. Suspirando aliviada, ela voltou a olhar para Giovana, que arqueou uma sombrancelha.

- Você não é humana. - a garota falou, por fim. Rachel ouviu o sutaque italiano no inglês dela - Ou melhor, você é humana. Mas tem algo de diferente.

- Eu sou como você. - Rachel disse - Posso ver as coisas do jeito que elas realmente são.

Nico ainda estava parado ao lado dos restos da dracanae e tinha reembainhado sua espada. Ele não fazia menção de que se aproximaria, a menos que Rachel lhe sinalizasse. Rachel lançou um olhar para Giovana e percebeu que a garota também fitava Nico.

- E você sabe que _ele_ também não é humano, não é? - Giovana espremeu os olhos. Rachel assentiu, e sorriu.

- Nico é meu amigo. Não importa o que ele é, ou o que eu sou. A verdade é que a espécie não é o que importa, e sim a essência. O que há dentro. Não podemos nos basear somente nas aparências.

Giovana observou Rachel por um momento, virou-se para Nico, e depois novamente para Rachel.

- Você tem algo a mais de diferente. - Giovana comentou, nervosa - Uma áurea.

Rachel inclinou-se para frente e estendeu a mão antes de falar - Muito prazer. Sou Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oráculo de Delfos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

De longe, Nico podia ver a careta que Giovana fizera ao ouvir a palavra _oráculo_. Porém, esta "careta" estava mais para uma surpresa do que para uma irritação, por isso Nico não se mexeu. Manteve-se parado. Sabia muito bem que Rachel tinha mais jeito na hora de tratar das pessoas _vivas_. E considerando que ela e Giovana tinham muito em comum, Nico tinha a certeza de que Rachel se sairia bem.

Giovana hesitou; em parte por receio. Por fim, sua mão encontrou a de Rachel em um breve aperto.

- Giovana Colle. - disse.

- Você é italiana, certo? - perguntou Rachel, com cuidado. Giovana assentiu - Então... como sabia que eu não falava italiano? Quando você falou comigo, falou em inglês.

A loira fitou Rachel por mais um tempo, como se decidindo se ela merecia ou não a verdade. Por fim, explicou:

- Eu simplesmente sabia que deveria falar inglês.

_Bingo_. Rachel havia percebido que a garota falara em uma língua diferente da sua natural e, agora que confirmara o motivo, sabia que Giovana realmente possuía o dom. Ela muito provavelmente sentia o mesmo que Rachel antes desta se tornar o Oráculo: certas respostas apareciam em sua cabeça sem que ela pudesse explicá-las. Rachel sorriu para a italiana.

- Você sabia que é muito poderosa?

Giovana mexeu-se, inquieta. Rachel imaginou que a garota estivesse começando a querer fugir, e aquilo não era bom. Ela tratou de se consertar:

- Sei exatamente como você está se sentindo. Eu também achava que era louca por ver mais que os outros.

A filha de Apolo deu um passo para a esquerda, mas sua perna manca falhou. Ela chiou baixinho.

- E posso te ajudar a entender as visões. Eu também as tinha. - Rachel falou por fim - Você está com fome e essa perna está mesmo doendo.

Não era uma pergunta. Rachel sabia que o que ela dissera era verdade. Contudo, Giovana assentiu. Ela olhou mais uma vez de relance para Nico, e Rachel aproveitou o desvio de atenção para indicar para o rapaz com a cabeça de que ele deveria se aproximar. Nico andou até elas e parou em frente à Giovana, estendendo também a mão para um cumprimento.

- _Sou Nico di Angelo._

Rachel pôde jurar que vira os olhos de Giovana brilharem quando ela segurou a mão de Nico em resposta.

- Giovana Colle. - disse a garota pela segunda vez no dia. Nico assentiu.

- _Acho que Rachel tem razão sobre você precisar de cuidados. Essa perna pode ser curada em uns poucos minutos, se você confiar em nós._

Talvez, em qualquer outra situação, Giovana fugisse. Mas, considerando que estava cansada, acabara de ser perseguida por algumas dezenas de monstros nas duas últimas semanas e tinha a perna mancando, seguir dois estranhos parecia até... bom. Aliás, o fato de Nico di Angelo falar italiano a deixou levemente mais calma, e a áurea que Rachel emanava criava curiosidade na loira. Porém, Giovana lembrou-se dos outros que vieram falar antes com ela, e seu nervosismo voltou à tona.

- Vocês não querem me levar para a américa, _vuoi_? - perguntou, nervosa. Nico olhou para Rachel preocupado, mas ela sorriu.

- Na verdade, eu queria conversar com você sobre as visões. Sei que deve parecer muito estranho, duas pessoas te pararem na rua e...

- Acredite, já me aconteceram coisas piores. - a loira suspirou - Está certo. Acompanho vocês. Mas é melhor não tentarem me arrastar à força!

E, com isso, Nico e Rachel colocaram-se a ajudar a italiana a chegar ao hotel onde estavam hospedados.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Neva em Veneza? Sim... agora qual é o esquema, eu não sei. Eu nunca vi neve D:**

**Enfim... Muito obrigada à Roh Matheus, Lella Sartori, Dazzy Hudson e Lady-simplyme. Como eu disse antes gente, vou passar a atualizar sábados. Digam o que estão achando do rumo da história.**


	7. Lembranças

**Sábado chegou! :)**

**Cheguei em uma parte da história que não está saindo boa, o que me irrita profundamente. Estou com medo de atrasar, mas, pelo menos, semana que vem está garantida. Boa leitura.**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: Rachel Elizabeth Dare finalmente conseguiu realizar-se em sua vida. Porém, o que pode acontecer se ela, de repente, perde sua razão de viver? | Nico/Rachel.**_

Minha razão de viver

Capítulo 07 - Lembranças

_Ela estava em um pátio grande, com uma grama muito verde e muitas flores. O cheiro de terra molhada no jardim lembrava primaveras, o Sol forte sobre suas cabeças trazia o verão. Não havia época do ano mais agradável para se brincar lá fora, e Veneza tremeluzia no horizonte._

_Um rapaz de pele cor de oliva, cabelos escuros e encaracolados e olhos verdes muito claros corria em volta de uma árvore. Ela estava perseguindo ele. Os raios de Sol brilhavam nos cabelos dele e a maravilhavam. Aquela era a visão mais bela que ela já tivera em toda a vida. Ela ainda podia sentir seu jovem coração palpitar, e seu rosto ficar quente..._

- Rachel!

Rachel acordou de seu transe e percebeu que havia tropeçado. Nico a segurava, e lhe lançava um olhar preocupado.

- Você está se sentindo bem? - ele perguntou. O olhar de Rachel correu para Giovana, que mancava ao lado de Nico. Os três estavam a poucos metros da entrada do hotel agora. Rachel assentiu.

- Eu só me distraí um pouco. - respondeu, sorrindo. Ela sempre sorria quando tentava acalmar Nico, e ele já havia percebido isso. Portanto, não pareceu muito menos preocupado quando voltou a andar.

Eles passaram pela recepção e Nico pegou a chave do quarto. O silêncio reinava durante todo o trajeto. Rachel pensava no que poderia dizer para Giovana. Nico remoía-se internamente por não saber como ajudar. E Giovana observava os dois com curiosidade. Quando finalmente chegaram no quarto, Nico procurou em sua mochila o suprimento de emergência de ambrosia. Ele entregou o pedaço para Giovana, que o olhou descrente.

- Coma. - ele disse - Vai aliviar a dor.

Giovana ainda hesitou antes de colocar o pequeno quadradinho na boca. Ela fez uma careta enquanto experimentava a ambrosia, mas parecia ter gostado. Principalmente quando percebeu que sua perna já não doía tanto assim.

- Melhor? - Nico perguntou com um sorriso tímido. Giovana sorriu de volta e corou. O estômago de Rachel revirou.

- Sente-se. - falou enquanto se sentava em uma das camas. Giovana sentou-se de frente à ela, e Nico ao seu lado - Para começar, eu sinto muito pelo seu pai. Eu não entendo porque Apolo não veio lhe apoiar antes.

A expressão da loira se contorceu com raiva. Ela bufou. - Não quero falar naquele cara.

Rachel sentiu o ombro de Nico contra o dela.

- Sei que você deve estar com raiva, mas o problema é que você não é uma semideusa comum.

A palavra _"semideusa"_ pareceu deixar Giovana ainda mais irritada, como se ela odiasse a própria natureza.

- Eu não quero saber dessa história de deuses gregos. - ela disse desgostosa - Vocês todos têm de me deixar em paz.

Rachel reprimiu um suspiro. - É muito raro um filho de deus nascer com o dom de ver através da Névoa. Este dom que eu e você temos. Por você ter os dois, torna-se bastante incomum. Você atrai monstros, Colle. Não há como negar isso.

Giovana parecia dividida entre seu próprio orgulho e mágoa e a verdade. Rachel não deu a ela muito tempo para ponderar sobre o assunto.

- Não estou dizendo que você deveria deixar a Itália. - continuou - Só estou dizendo que, para efeito de segurança própria, você deveria ser treinada. Para poder se proteger dos monstros.

Apesar de emburrada, Giovana parecia estar considerando a proposta. Por fim, ela perguntou:

- E quando e por quanto tempo eu teria que ficar na américa?

- Só durante os verões. - Nico respondeu. _Verões._

_Ele estava rindo com ela. Não era como os outros, que riam __**dela**__. Ele ria com ela. Eles eram amigos. E ela se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo._

_Mas então, no final da tarde, tudo ficou escuro. Ele disse que iria embora. Que o pai dele havia sido transferido. Que eles estavam de mudança para os Estados Unidos. E que o vôo sairia amanhã._

_Era como se alguém tivesse arrancado o coração dela fora. Ele simplesmente embalou seu coração em papel celofane e colocou dentro da mala de viagem. E levou-o para os Estados Unidos. Ou... levaria._

_Na noite seguinte, ela estava dentro de casa, triste, assistindo o noticiário. Uma das notícias chamou-lhe a atenção. Um avião havia caído logo após a decolagem, e não haviam sobreviventes. Seus olhos foram crescendo à medida que ela reconhecia as informações... Vôo das 15:30, com destino a Miami._

_Ela gritou._

- RACHEL! - ela ouviu a voz de Nico chamando-a - Pelos deuses, o que há com você? - ele dizia segurando seus ombros.

Rachel piscou várias vezes antes que o rosto de Nico entrasse em foco. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- O... que?

- Você estava gritando! - Nico parecia preocupado - Tem _certeza_ de que está tudo bem?

A ruiva esfregou os olhos, limpando as lágrimas. Ela olhou de relance para Giovana, que, apesar de tudo, não parecia assustada.

- São apenas visões, Nico. - Rachel explicou, e Nico a soltou.

- Que tipo de visões? - ele perguntou nervoso. Rachel apontou com a cabeça para Giovana, como se dissesse _"Primeiro ela!"_ e virou-se para a moça.

- Então... onde paramos?

Giovana, que estava entretida com seus próprios pensamentos, levantou o olhar, acordando de seu transe.

- Eu teria que passar os verões na América. É isso, certo?

- Sim. - Rachel sorriu como forma de encorajar a garota - O Acampamento poderia cobrir suas viagens. Acredite, você vai gostar de lá.

O olhar da loira recaiu sobre Nico, como se esperasse a opnião dele. Nico assentiu para ela, confirmando as palavras de Rachel. Giovana lembrou-se então de um detalhe.

- Você disse que eu sou... _diferente _dos outros. - falou, sua voz tremia de ansiedade - Isso muda alguma coisa?

Rachel e Nico se entreolharam.

- Bom, você poderia...

_Ela estava novamente na sala de estar. Estava nevando lá fora, mas a lareira aquecia os dois. Eles tomavam chocolate quente enquanto jogavam cartas. Ela acabou rindo._

_- Nickolas. - disse - Você está trapaceando._

_O moreno apenas riu, mostrando as cartas vencedoras. Ela deu um leve tapa no braço dele._

_- Nick! - repreendeu - Isso não vale!_

_Ele sorriu para ela e, no momento seguinte, começou a lhe fazer cócegas. Ela se debatia e gargalhava enquanto gritava._

_- Nick! Pá-pára! - ela buscou ar, mas não conseguia parar de rir - Nick! Nick! NICK!_

- RACHEL!

Desta vez, Rachel nem sequer acordou de seu transe. Nico a olhava assustado, mas Giovana não esboçava nenhuma reação. Os olhos da ruiva tornaram-se opacos, e Rachel sussurrou:

- Nick... Por que?

Nico tremeu. Aquela voz não era a voz de Rachel, nem tampouco a do Oráculo. Era uma voz mais fina, infantil, carregada de tristeza e amargura. Giovana também havia estremecido e, antes que Nico pudesse segurá-la, a loira correu até a porta e a escancarou, disparando pelas escadas do hotel e desaparecendo nas ruas. Nico fez menção de seguí-la, mas Rachel caiu de joelhos, chorando. Nico segurou os ombros de Rachel e a pôs de volta na cama.

- Rachel... - murmurou ao lado do ouvido dela, tentando acalmá-la - Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Nico... - ele sentiu o corpo dela tremer com o nome - ...di Angelo. - completou - O Garoto dos Mortos. Príncipe das Sombras. Lembra de mim?

O corpo de Rachel foi tornando-se menos rígido à medida que ela retomava a consciência. Ela levantou os olhos marejados para Nico e, ao ver sua expressão preocupada, começou a se perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Rachel não se lembrava de absolutamente nada.

- O que foi? - perguntou, nervosa. Ela sentiu as lágrimas em suas bochechas - Por que estou chorando?

O rapaz suspirou aliviado. Pelo menos ela havia despertado.

- Você apagou de repente. - ele explicou - Ficou parasizada por um tempo e depois começou a gritar... um nome.

Rachel segurou suas têmporas enquanto forçava sua memória. Lentamente, as lembranças da visão foram ficando mais claras - o garoto moreno, o dia de verão, o dia de neve, e o acidente aéreo. Ela apertou os olhos, subitamente sentindo dor de cabeça.

- Qual nome? - indagou, uma vez que não conseguia lembrar. A voz de Nico tremeu com seu nervosismo.

- Nickolas. Você ficava gritando por Nick.

_Nickolas._ Este era o nome do garoto moreno que Rachel vira. Ela percebeu, com um certo pavor, que o garoto era muito parecido com Nico - pele cor de oliva, cabelos pretos e olhos verdes. De repente, Rachel entendera todos os olhares que Giovana havia lançado para Nico...

Ele era igualzinho a Nick.

- O nome dele é Nickolas Parker. - Rachel falou, e ela mesma se impressionou por saber o nome do garoto - Ele era... um amigo da Giovana. Morreu em um acidente aéreo quando ia se mudar para Miami.

A expressão de Nico tornou-se pensativa.

- Naquelas outras horas que você apagou... Era isso que estava vendo?

Rachel assentiu.

- Eu pude ver as lembranças dela. Eu não sei como isso aconteceu. Não é muito comum... - foi só então que Rachel percebeu que havia algo de errado - Onde está ela?

Os olhos de Nico caíram. - Ela saiu correndo. Provavelmente por causa desse amigo. Ela não deve ter aceitado a morte dele, de verdade.

Rachel sabia que a realidade era muito mais complicada do que aquilo. Ela esteve dentro da mente de Giovana, e sentiu como se fosse a _própria_ Giovana. Portanto, sabia muito bem que o que a loira sentia em relação à Nickolas não era apenas uma grande amizade. A dor da perda de seu primeiro amor deve ter, sem dúvida nenhuma, traumatizado a italiana. As chances dela ter se metido em encrencas ao sair correndo era grande, uma vez que estava psicologicamente afetada. E, quanto mais rápido Nico e Rachel a encontrassem, melhor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

E, mais uma vez, eles estavam perdidos nas ruelas de Veneza.

Na primeira vez, havia sido divertido - Nico insistiu que sabia onde eles estavam e Rachel rira muito até eles procurarem ajuda - mas logo a ideia de se perder tomou um sentido irritante. A ideia de Nico foi visitar os cemitérios para saber se Nickolas havia sido simbólicamente enterrado em algum deles e, consequentemente, ter uma pista de onde Giovana pudesse estar. Porém, ele e Rachel nunca teriam chegado ao primeiro cemitério se Nico não tivesse perdido a paciência e viajado nas sombras. Eles tentaram chegar à pé ao segundo, mas Veneza os traíra novamente. Mais uma viagem nas sombras foi necessária para que eles chegassem onde estavam agora, e a esta altura a neve já estava caindo.

Rachel apertou o casaco em volta do corpo. A pequena salinha de administração do cemitério não tinha um sistema de aquecimento interno, e o frio começava a congelar seus ossos. Ao sair de casa na noite passada, Rachel não havia pego casacos muito grossos. Um grande erro.

- _Sinto muito_. - disse o homem baixinho após um tempo - _Não há Nickolas Parker no registro_.

A moça lançou um olhar para Nico, esperando uma tradução. Ele apenas suspirou.

- _Muito obrigado. Existe outro lugar em que possamos procurar?_

Pelo tom de voz de Nico, Rachel soube que estavam no lugar errado. A neve lá fora começava a se acumular, e a garota se perguntou o quanto mais aguentaria naquele frio. O homem da administração falou alguns nomes para Nico, e ele agradeceu de novo antes de conduzir Rachel para a saída.

- Qual a próxima parada? - ela perguntou.

- Outro cemitério a leste daqui. - Nico respondeu - Não acho que valha a pena tentar ir andando. - continuou, ajoelhando-se atrás de uma das paredes. Rachel reconheceu o ato como um convite para viajar nas sombras e fez uma careta - Vamos?

- Eu já disse que _odeio _viajar nas sombras, Nico.

- Nós temos outra opção? Nós, definitivamente, não vamos pegar um barco ou coisa parecida. Eu não gosto da água, em geral.

Ser filho de um dos três grandes te dava controle sobre um determinado campo e fraqueza nos outros dois. Nico não gostava de voar ou navegar, uma vez que estes eram territórios de Zeus e Poseidon. Rachel suspirou enquanto abraçava as costas de Nico.

- Nós precisamos comprar um carro se quisermos fazer esse relacionamento ir à diante. - ela sussurrou. Nico não respondeu, mas Rachel pôde ouví-lo reprimindo uma risada. Ela tentou se focalizar nisso enquanto os dois atravessavam a escuridão, chegando em segundos à outro campo parecido com o anterior.

Eles atravessaram o campo com pressa, a neve caindo em seus ombros. Rachel sentia como se seu pescoço fosse um grande picolé. Ela temia se transformar em um pinguim, caso não parasse de nevar logo. Nico se aproximou de mais uma sala de administração e perguntou, pela milésima vez, por Nickolas Parker. O homem com bigodes que estava atrás de um computador pediu alguns minutos e fez uma busca pela lista.

Respirar estava se tornando uma tarefa difícil para Rachel. Ela estava acostumada com os sistemas de aquecedor de seu apartamento, somados aos bons cobertores e à ótima localização das casas dos Dare. Estar naquele frio com apenas um casaco estava fazendo-a bater o queixo. Rachel até pensou no caso de sofrer queimaduras por conta do frio, o que era um exagero, é claro. Então Rachel teve a melhor sensação de alívio dos últimos dias. Algo quentinho e macio havia sido posto em seus ombros, e ela mal pôde conter seu gemido de felicidade. Ela olhou para Nico para agradecê-lo, quando percebeu que o garoto usava apenas uma camisa de mangas compridas.

- Nico! - disse com a voz esganiçada - Você está _doido_? - Rachel rapidamente devolveu o casaco a ele, tentando forçá-lo a vestí-lo.

- Eu não tinha percebido antes, me desculpe. - Nico falou como se ela não o tivesse repreendido, colocando o casaco de volta em seus ombros - Nós vamos voltar logo, está bem?

- Não finja que não me ouviu, di Angelo! - Rachel elevou o tom de voz, empurrando o casaco contra o peito dele - Vista esse casaco agora!

- Você está azul! _Você_ tem que vestir o casaco! Esqueceu que eu estou acostumado com o frio?

- Eu já tenho um casaco, muito obrigada. Agora, se você puder vestir...

- _Hrun-hrun._ - pigarreou o bigodudo. Rachel e Nico olharam para ele - _Nickolas Parker tem uma lápide na ala oeste do cemitério. Os senhores podem visitar, se quiserem_.

O rosto de Nico se iluminou, e Rachel soube que eles haviam encontrado. Ela quis comemorar e sorrir, mas ao invés disso, espirrou. A breve luz que havia surgido em Nico se apagou, e ele voltou a olhá-la com preocupação.

- Pelo amor dos deuses, Dare. - ele disse, nervoso - Vista esse casaco.

Rachel mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela ia dizer que não, mas, no segundo seguinte, espirrou outra vez. Nico olhou para o homem da administração, depois para Rachel, e de volta para o homem. E de repente soube o que fazer.

- _Que horas vocês estarão abertos amanhã_? - perguntou. Rachel entendeu a palavra "amanhã", e fez uma careta.

- O que foi que você disse?

- _De sete às cinco e meia da tarde._ - respondeu o administrador.

- Nico di Angelo, você não está pensando em ir embora, está?

- _Muito obrigado_.

Rachel segurou os braços de Nico. - Nós temos que achá-la hoje. Você já imaginou como _ela_ deve estar nesse frio, lá fora sozinha?

Nico soltou um suspiro longo antes de responder.

- Ela estava agasalhada, Rachel. E é claro que eu me preocupo com a Giovana, mas acho que no momento a prioridade é _você_. Se pudesse se ver no espelho, saberia do que estou falando. Nós vamos voltar a procurá-la amanhã.

Os dedos do homem com bigode batiam impacientes sobre a mesa enquanto ele assistia a discurssão. O semblante de Rachel dava uma dica da decisão dela, por isso Nico segurou suas mãos e falou mais baixo para que só a ruiva ouvisse:

- Por favor. Ao menos me deixe te levar em casa e te dar um casaco. Eu juro que vou voltar e procurar a garota. Mas você tem que se proteger.

Os olhos dele quase a hipnotizaram por um momento, suplicantes. Rachel finalmente cedeu.

- Tudo bem, mas vamos voltar logo. - resmungou. Nico colocou o casaco novamente nas costas dela e a levou o mais rápido que pode para fora da sala. A temperatura lá fora estava caindo. Nico ajoelhou-se e esperou que Rachel se aproximasse, mas ela não o fez. Ao virar-se para trás para apressá-la, o rapaz assustou-se. Rachel havia desmaiado ali, na neve.

_Droga, Rachel!_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Os dedos dos pés dela estavam congelando. Ela estava sentada em um casebre mal protegido. Não era o melhor lugar para se estar, mas Giovana vinha dormindo nele todos esses dias desde que fugira. Era frio, mas a garota havia roubado alguns cobertores da própria casa antes de fugir e se sentia relativamente bem. O que a incomodava não era o clima, e sim o que acabara de acontecer naquele hotel.

Aquela voz com a qual a ruiva tinha falado. Giovana sabia que aquela era a _sua_ voz, de dois anos atrás. A mesma época em que Nickolas morrera. As lembranças da morte do garoto ressussitaram com mais força em sua mente. Lembranças que Giovana lutara para apagar. Tudo por causa daquela ruiva estranha e do seu acompanhante...

Na primeira vez que Giovana viu Nico di Angelo, ela pôde jurar que aquele era Nickolas. Nick tinha exatamente aquela idade - ou teria, se estivesse vivo. Nick tinha aquele mesmo tom de pele oliva, aqueles mesmos cabelos escuros e o mesmo ar misterioso. Por um momento, Giovana esqueceu-se que Nick havia morrido - ou melhor, ela imaginou milhares de situações para que o garoto tivesse sobrevivido. Mas então aquela ruiva apresentou o jovem como sendo Nico di Angelo. _"Nico é meu amigo."_ ela disse. A forma como a pronome possessivo "meu" soou deixava claro que Rachel era dona dele. A ruiva pronunciava o pronome com orgulho. E Giovana soube, naquele momento, que Nick nunca voltaria.

Admitir que ele nunca voltaria já era doloroso demais. Aquela ruiva ainda a fizera lembrar dos dias que passara com Nick. A fizera lembrar de como tudo havia sido bom. E como as coisas desmoronaram de repente. Giovana encolheu-se em um canto do quarto e chorou como não chorava há anos.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare se arrependeria _tanto_ de tê-la feito se sentir desse jeito.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Eu gostei de escrever esse capítulo, mas ele está um pouquinho estranho.**

**Enfim, obrigada a Roh Matheus, Lella Sartori, Vitoria Del'amore, QueenBzzz (Dazzy?), V Weasley Malfoy e LiluBlack. Muito obrigada mesmo por acompanhar a história! :D**


	8. Aprisionadas

**Ultimamente tenho estado sem inspiração. Faz tempo que não escrevo, e temo que vá demorar a postar. Apesar disso, sábado que vem estarei aqui de novo :) o problema vai ser nos próximos.**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: Rachel Elizabeth Dare finalmente conseguiu realizar-se em sua vida. Porém, o que pode acontecer se ela, de repente, perde sua razão de viver? | Nico/Rachel.**_

Minha razão de viver

Capítulo 08 - Aprisionadas

Por um bom tempo, ela ficou piscando diversas vezes, ajustando a própria visão. Rachel teve a sensação de que estava vendo por uma lente embaçada. Ela viu alguém se mexer próximo ao pé da cama e instintivamente encolheu as pernas, mas quando as coisas entraram em foco ela descobriu que era apenas Nico. Ele parou ao lado da cama dela e suspirou aliviado.

- Você tem que parar de me dar sustos como esses. - disse, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Rachel se colocou sentada na cama.

- Como se eu tivesse culpa. - resmungou.

- Ah, mas você _tem_. - Nico retrucou colocando uma mão em sua testa para medir sua temperatura - Foi você que se recusou a vestir o casaco, lembra?

- E eu lá ia adivinhar que um friozinho só me faria desmaiar? Eu achei que fosse mais forte que isso, di Angelo!

O rapaz a avaliou por um momento, abaixando a mão e deixando-a cair ao lado do corpo.

- Você tem razão. - Nico falou enfim - Não era para o frio de afetar _tanto_ assim.

Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: o corpo de Rachel ficava mais e mais frágil a cada dia que se passava. Muito provavelmente todo aquele frio que ela sentira não passava de pouquíssima neve no fim da tarde. Rachel mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Você acha que eu estou enfraquecendo?

Nico não respondeu, mas ele não precisava para deixar claro que era exatamente isso que ele achava. Rachel observou distraidamente os cobertores nos quais estava envolvida, até que se lembrou de uma coisa:

- E Giovana? Você encon...

- Não. - Nico a cortou. Rachel fez uma cara feia para ele - Eu a procurei, eu juro. Eu deixei você aqui e voltei ao cemitério. Ela não estava em nenhum lugar dos arredores. Não se preocupe - acrescentou - se ela estivesse em perigo mortal, eu saberia.

_Grande alívio._ Ela não estava morta. Mas podia estar ferida, sozinha e cada vez mais confusa. E se ela se recusasse a ir para o Acampamento? Giovana parecia estar quase aceitando a ideia, antes de... Bom, antes de Rachel estragar tudo com suas visões estúpidas.

- Ela nunca mais vai confiar em nós, Nico!

- Não exagere. - ele disse com um meio sorriso - Amanhã nós vamos encontrá-la e explicar tudo. Vai dar tudo certo.

Involuntariamente, Nico fez uma careta. Rachel sabia o quanto era complicado para ele ser otimista, sendo filho de Hades e tudo. Por isso, sorriu e trouxe o rosto para perto do dele, beijando-o rapidamente. Nico levantou uma sombrancelha.

- Rach. - chamou. Ela fez um sinal com a cabeça para que ele prosseguisse - Apolo havia me dito que você sentia dor quando... você sabe. Nós namoramos.

Um sorriso brincalhão se formou no rosto dela. - Selinhos são como pequenos beliscões. Não é tão ruim assim.

Nico não conseguiu rir junto. É bem verdade que os filhos de Hades eram vingativos, e ele adorava ver seus inimigos sofrendo. Mas Rachel estava muito longe de ser uma inimiga, e qualquer dor nela era séria. A moça pareceu notar a preocupação dele.

- É sério. Não dói tanto assim.

- Você realmente _gritou _de dor aquele dia. - insistiu Nico. Rachel fez uma careta com a menção do "dia". Lembrar-se que estava prestes a abrir mão de sua posição para outra garota deixava Rachel frágil, e ela se calou. Nico percebeu, tarde demais, que falara a coisa errada - Desculpe.

Rachel fez um sinal impaciente com as mãos. - Tudo bem. Eu estou aceitando. Você mesmo disse. Vai dar tudo certo.

Eles trocaram um olhar e Nico abraçou Rachel, que estremeceu. Era a primeira vez que ela percebia o quanto o abraço dele era gelado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A água. A água do canal se movia lentamente sob seus pés, e Lilian achava aquilo muito entediante. Ela não suportaria mais dois dias em Veneza. Eles _precisavam_ encontrar Giovana logo, antes que a morena se revoltasse. Lilian suspirou profundamente e olhou de relance para Jeanette. A loira escrevia alguma coisa em um guia turístico, absorta em seus próprios pensamentos. Jeanette era um pouco esquisita, a propósito. Ela estava sempre muito calada, e tinha um ar intelectual que não combinava muito com os filhos de Apolo. De vez em quando, Lilian se perguntava se elas eram mesmo irmãs.

- Eu preciso ir a um lugar. - disse Jeanette de súbito. Lilian arqueou-lhe uma sombrancelha.

- Pode ir, ora.

- D-digo... - gaguejou a loira - Eu preciso ir a um lugar um pouco longe daqui.

Lilian olhou para Daniel. Ele estava com o braço apoiado na mesa e a cabeça sobre os pulsos, cochilando. A morena assentiu.

- Tudo bem. Posso vigiar sozinha.

Tremendo um pouco, Jeanette levantou-se a agradeceu a Lilian, descendo a rua depressa. Muito provavelmente queria ver algum ponto turístico da cidade. Lilian não se importou e continuou olhando para a porta do casebre. Ninguém saía e ninguém entrava. Eles tinham suposto que era ali onde Giovana se escondia todos os dias, mas não havia sinal da garota. Talvez ela tivesse encontrado outro esconderijo, afinal. Lilian bocejou e, seguindo o exemplo de Daniel, apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Um cochilinho só seria tão bom...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finalmente. A loira suspirou aliviada ao ver a garotinha sentada à mesa fechar os olhos e deitar a cabeça sobre os braços. Giovana estava esperando que eles fossem embora há algumas horas, e aquela era sua chance de escapar. Ela pegou tudo o que tinha - o que, na verdade, não era muito - e saiu do casebre em disparada. Ela conhecia alguns outros lugares onde poderia ficar, uma vez que aquele havia sido descoberto. Havia uma pequena casa no norte, à muito abandonada pelos donos. Talvez fosse um bom esconderijo, por enquanto.

Ela subiu duas ou três ruas. Ela havia decorado o caminho a pé, o que era uma boa ideia, visto que seu dinheiro já estava acabando. Era um pouco longe, é claro - em Veneza, tudo parecia longe - mas Giovana estava acostumada a andar muito. Ela sentiu o estômago roncar e pensou na última vez que havia tido uma refeição decente. Foi aí que se lembrou que, muito provavelmente, estava com uma aparência horrível.

Parando em frente à uma vitrine, Giovana avaliou seu próprio reflexo. Olheiras fundas da noite mal dormida, ela passou uma mão pelos cabelos para arrumá-los. Estava um pouco suja, e um pano úmido podia resolver o problema, assim que ela chegasse na casa.

E lá estava ela. A construção antiga, com traços clássicos. Alguns turistas a achariam bonita, mas para todos os efeitos era apenas uma velha casa inútil, que algum dia o governo derrubaria. Mas, enquanto de pé, servia. Giovana empurrou a pesada porta de entrada e enfiou-se para dentro, fechando-a atrás de si. Respirou fundo e virou-se para olhar a sala...

...apenas para descobrir que já havia alguém lá.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A neve voltava a cair lá fora. Rachel rabiscava em um pequeno bloco de desenhos algumas cenas de Veneza. O frio havia praticamente acabado; Nico visitara Manhattan por alguns minutos e trouxera roupas limpas e remédios. Os funcionários do hotel haviam sido muito gentis quando souberam que Rachel estava doente, tanto que não ligaram para o fato dela ter aparecido no quarto sem ter passado pela recepção, ou da bagagem ter dobrado de um dia para o outro. Eles forneceram cobertores e comida quentinha, e Rachel já se sentia muito melhor.

Exceto, é claro, pelo fato de ainda estar preocupada. Giovana ainda estava lá fora sozinha. Havia passado a noite anterior no frio, e o tempo estava ficando cada vez pior. Nico havia saído a algumas horas - ele se recusou a deixar Rachel acompanhá-lo - e até agora não voltara. Rachel ficava mais nervosa a cada minuto que se passava. Ela olhava para a porta todo o tempo, mesmo sabendo que Nico provavelmente se materializaria em qualquer lugar.

Ela estava concentrada demais em seu desenho para perceber antes, mas, ao parar um segundo para olhar o trabalho, Rachel viu que seus dedos estavam enrugados, como se ela tivesse passado muito tempo debaixo d'água. Ela verificou o resto do corpo - estava mais magra que o normal. Caminhando até um espelho, Rachel pôde se ver por completo. E quase não conseguiu conter o grito de susto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nico olhou mais uma vez para aquela lápide. Uma ideia estava se formando em sua cabeça. Aquele garoto era o motivo pelo qual Giovana havia fugido e talvez pudesse ser o artifício para que ela voltasse. Nico examinou o perímetro do cemitério. Encontrou uma pá junto a uma parede. Deixou-a lá e foi até a lanchonete que havia visto no final da rua. É bem verdade que hambúrgueres e refrigerante não eram a mesma coisa que vinho ou lasanha, mas os mortos não sabiam bem a diferença, certo? Nico voltou para buscar a pá e caminhou alguns minutos para longe do cemitério, até encontrar uma pequena gruta. Ele tinha certeza de que ninguém iria até lá, principalmente porque o tempo estava piorando.

Avaliando o melhor canto com terra, Nico começou a cavar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- _Chi sei tu?_ - Giovana perguntou, nervosa. O vulto tremeu e deu um passo para trás, na escuridão.

- _I'm s-sorry._ - ela ouviu uma voz feminina e assustada dizer - Eu... eu não sabia... q-que... alguém morava a-aqui.

A forma como ela gaguejava fez Giovana reconhecê-la imediatamente. Se tratava, é claro, da irmã de Lilian Sanders, aquela louca que queria forçá-la a ir para Long Island. Como era mesmo o nome dela?

- Você... Você é um daqueles malucos de Manhattan! - acusou Giovana. A outra se encolheu.

- E-eu... Colle? É você? - ela deu dois passos para frente, entrando na luz. Os olhos castanhos tremiam junto de suas faces rosadas. Aquela garota parecia ter medo de tudo e de todos.

- E você é Jeanette, não é? - Giovana perguntou em um tom irritado. A loira assentiu - Escuta só, eu espero que isso tudo não seja algum tipo de armação...

- Não é. - retrucou Jeanette rapidamente - Eu só estava procurando casas antigas. Eu... err... S-sou apaixonada por ar-quitetura.

Talvez, se não estivesse tão escuro, Jeanette tivesse visto a sombrancelha que Giovana levantou.

- Não importa. Estou indo embora, e é melhor não me seguir!

A italiana virou as costas e tentou abrir a porta para sair, mas a maçaneta não se mexeu. Ela forçou a porta outra vez; nada.

- _Ma maledizione_! - murmurou sozinha - Eu acho que a maçaneta congelou.

Ela continuou jogando o próprio peso contra a porta, mas foi em vão. A neve lá fora se acumulava e prendia cada vez mais as dobradiças. Giovana suspirou.

- Estamos presas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Que os mortos provem o sabor novamente. Que se ergam e recebam esta oferenda. Nickolas Parker, apresente-se!

Nico cessou a melodia assim que a fumaça branca começou a condensar-se. A forma esbranquiçada de um garoto se formou, e Nico percebeu que eles se pareciam muito. O garoto olhou para Nico de uma forma fria e vazia, mas aquele tipo de olhar não mexia muito com os filhos de Hades. Nico apenas coçou a cabeça, desajeitado.

- Hmm... Olá. - disse com ansiedade - Desculpe por ter que chamar você assim de repente...

Nickolas limpou a garganta. - Vamos cortar a enrolação. Nós dois sabemos que o assunto é Giovana. Só diga o que você quer com ela. Não acho que tenha boas intenções.

A expressão no rosto do fantasma mudou. Ele parecia inquiritivo, e Nico entendeu rapidamente sua raiva. Ver a sua melhor amiga passando por maus bocados nas duas últimas semanas devia ter amargado bastante o garoto. Adicionando-se ao fato de surgirem pessoas querendo levar Giovana para longe, Nick estava até bastante calmo.

- Vou direto ao ponto. Giovana é uma meio-sangue. À essa altura você já deve saber. Ela é especialmente poderosa. O Acampamento só quer treiná-la para que ela possa se proteger dos monstros lá fora.

- Giovana não precisa de treinamento. - Nick emburrou-se - Venho protegendo ela à anos e não é agora que isso vai mudar. Deixem ela em paz.

- Não me parece que sua proteção tem sido tão útil. - Nico disse, e acrescentou - Da última vez que a vi, estava manca.

- Tem sido tempos difíceis. - retrucou o fantasma - Desde que Giovana fugiu de casa, ficou quase impossível mantê-la em um lugar seguro.

- E ela não vai voltar para casa enquanto não aceitar que é uma semideusa! - Nico rebateu - Você precisa me ajudar a convencê-la a voltar para casa e treinar da forma correta. Para sua própria segurança.

Por algum tempo, Nickolas apenas observou-o calado. Por fim, assentiu.

- Está certo. Ela precisa se cuidar. - ele juntou as sombrancelhas - Mas você disse que isso era o que o _acampamento_ queria. O que você quer com _mi_ Giovana, afinal?

A ansiedade de Nico voltou mais forte do que nunca.

- Bem... - explicou-se ele - Acontece que Giovana é especial. Ela pode ver através da Névoa. Eu tenho uma amiga, Rachel, que também é assim. Para simplificar, vamos dizer que Rachel carrega um espírito antigo em seu corpo, que só pode ser sustentado por pessoas como elas duas. Mas Rachel... hmm... foi desinstituída. Na verdade, ela tem pouco tempo para achar uma substituta, caso contrário...

Nick fez uma careta. - E você quer colocar a minha garota em perigo para salvar a sua? Não acha que está sendo hipócrita?

- Talvez eu esteja. Mas eu acho que você pode entender como eu me sinto. Não posso simplesmente deixar ela morrer.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram até que Nico continuasse. - Portar esse espírito não é apenas perigoso. É uma benção e uma maldição. A culpa é minha por Rachel ter se encrencado, e eu preciso ajudá-la. Não vou forçar Giovana a nada. Nós queríamos apenas conversar com ela e ver se ela quer ou não aceitar o cargo. Caso ela não queira, vamos procurar alguém. Só nos ajude a não perder tempo.

Nickolas avaliou Nico por mais um tempo, pensando. Por fim, suspirou.

- Muito bem. Giovana escolhe. Nós vamos até ela agora mesmo. Ela está com problemas.

Nico respirou fundo. - Onde ela está?

- Uma casa ao norte. Está presa lá.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Já faziam alguns minutos que elas estavam ali, quietas, uma sentada na parede oposta à outra. Uma vela solitária estava acesa entre as duas, fazendo suas sombras tremeluzirem às suas costas. As duas tinham os narizes avermelhados pelo frio e os dedos enroscados junto à pequena chama.

Giovana não era o tipo de garota que apreciava silêncios. Ela não suportava ficar muito tempo calada, apenas de gostar de avaliar bem a situação antes de agir. Portanto, o som da neve batendo na janela estava começando a extressá-la, e a garota decidiu que era uma boa ideia conversar.

- Você não parece em nada com a sua irmã. Vocês foram criadas por pais separados ou o quê?

Jeanette não esperava uma conversa, por isso demorou algum tempo para perceber que Giovana estava se dirigindo à ela. Enroscando os cabelos com os dedos, ela parecia nervosa.

- Somos meio-irmãs. Na verdad-de... Eu e você somos meio-irmãs. - Jeanette já imaginava que Giovana fosse fazer uma careta pela menção de seu pai, portanto continuou tentando ignorá-la - No acampamento, somos uma g-grande... família. T-temos vários meio- meio-irmãos. E tem os outros filhos de deuses, também.

- Como é que você consegue não se irritar com eles? - Giovana se exaltou - Os deuses saem por aí brincando com mortais e geram crianças. Em seguida, as abandonam ao léu. E você realmente acha isso tudo legal?

- Eles não nos abandonaram _de verdade_. - explicou Jeanette, pela primeira vez sem gaguejar - Os deuses são apenas ocupados. M-mas eles estão sempre olhando por nós, é sério. Caso contrário, você teria passado por coisas bem piores na sua infância.

A italiana desviou o olhar, irritada. Jeanette calou-se e voltou a fitar o fogo, brincando com a chama entre os dedos.

- Você acha que papai nos... ama?

A outra não precisou olhar para cima para responder.

- Eu tenho certeza.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando Nico chegou no quarto, Rachel estava coberta até o topo da cabeça. Ele se aproximou devagar para ver se ela estava dormindo, mas a moça subitamente se remexeu e perguntou:

- Nico, é você?

- Por que você está toda coberta? - ele retrucou, puxando o cobertor. Rachel o segurou na cabeça.

- Não ouse descer este cobertor, di Angelo. - ela vocirou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Nico sabia que a resposta era sim, mas mesmo assim perguntou. Rachel se mexeu outra vez.

- Não estou bem, tá? Me deixe em paz.

Nico suspirou. - Preciso que você venha comigo. Temos que conversar com Giovana.

Ele viu os músculos de Rachel ficarem tensos debaixo do cobertor. - Você a encontrou? Ela está bem?

- Sim, ela está bem. Ou melhor, mais ou menos. Nós precisamos ir buscá-la.

- Você não pode ir sozinho?

Nickolas, que estava até o momento observando a cena, colocou-se na conversa. - Você é quem deve falar com ela sobre o tal Oráculo, certo?

A adição de uma nova voz à conversa fez Rachel esquecer-se de sua vergonha e sair de baixo da coberta para poder ver quem era. Ela avistou o fantasma no canto do quarto e reconheceu-o de suas visões: Nickolas Parker.

- Nico! Você recorreu aos fantasmas _outra_ vez?

Não houve resposta. Nico emudecera com a visão de Rachel. Ela estava quase tão branca quanto Nick e tão magra que seus ossos estavam perfeitamente delineados. Ela lembrava uma ameixa seca, e a comparação deixou Nico angustiado. Ele não surportava essas sementes, por causa de Perséfone. Nickolas também havia percebido o estado da garota, e seu semblante demonstrava preocupação.

Estar morto fedia. Nickolas sabia disso mais do que ninguém. Ele passara aqueles anos todos assistindo Giovana ficar cada vez mais perdida e não podia fazer nada para ajudá-la. Ele não tinha nenhum poder especial, mas não precisava ter para perceber o quanto a situação de Rachel era crítica. Em seu interior, Nick viu um reflexo de Giovana em Rachel - o jeito dela, talvez - que fê-lo sentir compaixão.

- Giovana está presa em uma casa. - explicou Nick - Seria uma boa ideia ir até lá resgatá-la e conversar no caminho.

Rachel estava avaliando o fantasma. Ela notou a expressão branda dele e se acalmou um pouco. _Ao menos,_ pensou, _este não parece ter segundas intenções_. Nico continuava encarando-a sem reação, e Rachel balançou as mãos na frente do rosto dele.

- Eu sei que estou _péssima_. - disse - Mas estou me sentindo bem. É melhor nos apressarmos, mesmo.

Despertando de seu transe, Nico assentiu. Ele apontou em seguida para uma pilha de roupas em cima de uma das camas.

- Eu acho que é melhor você colocar dois ou três casacos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O frio estava começando a se espalhar pelos ossos de Giovana, e ela pensou ter ouvido um deles estalar. Volta e meia ela olhava para Jeanette, mas a loira estava sempre distraída brincando com os próprios cabelos ou esfregando os dedos no suéter de lã. A neve açoitava as armações de madeira das janelas, e Giovana pôde imaginá-las se partindo e deixando o vento gelado penetrar o ambiente. A cada momento que se passava no silêncio, a imaginação de Giovana a fazia pensar em possibilidades piores.

- Você acha que a casa vai aguentar?

Jeanette levantou os olhos para ela.

- Eu espero que sim. Sei que papai está olhando por nós.

Giovana fez uma careta, contrariada.

- Se sairmos daqui ainda hoje e inteiras, aí sim, eu acredito que nosso pai se importa conosco.

Uma rachadura se abriu em uma das janelas e um vento frio passou por elas, quase apagando a pequena vela que ainda estava no chão. Em seguida, as sombras pareceram se condesar em algum lugar perto delas; o ar ficou pesado e uma forma humana distinguiu-se na escuridão. Em alguns segundos, a figura de Nico di Angelo tornou-se mais clara. Em suas costas, o que parecia ser uma criança soterrada debaixo de casacos e cachecóis revelou ser Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Ela pôs os pés no chão com fragilidade e Nico a ajudou a ajeitar os cobertores que tinha pelo corpo.

Em um outro canto da sala, algo semelhante ocorreu. Uma névoa, assim como a sombra, começou a tornar-se mais densa, até adquirir forma humanóide. O fantasma era alto e, apesar de seu tom esbranquiçado, era fácil reconhecer sua pele cor de oliva e seus olhos verdes penetrantes.

Giovana não conseguia desviar os olhos do fantasma de Nickolas Parker.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Esse capítulo ficou todo picotado, eu sei. Mas sei lá, foi preciso.**

**Agradecendo, como sempre, à V Weasley Malfoy, Amanda Foltz, Roh Matheus, Vitoria Del'amore e QueenBzzz. Até sábado!**


	9. Trasformazione

**Para começar, eu tenho que pedir desculpas às minhas duas únicas reviews. Eu estou tendo dificuldades para escrever, o próximo capítulo não está pronto e duvido muito que semana que vem esteja. Para compensar, todos os leitores decidiram abandonar a história. Autora sem inspiração + quase nenhum comentário = história parada. Não consigo escrever, de verdade.**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: Rachel Elizabeth Dare finalmente conseguiu realizar-se em sua vida. Porém, o que pode acontecer se ela, de repente, perde sua razão de viver? | Nico/Rachel.**_

Minha razão de viver

Capítulo 09 - _Trasformazione_

O olhar de Giovana sobre Rachel fez a mulher tremer. Ela sentiu como se a garota a odiasse profundamente. Porém, quando Nickolas Parker materializou-se do outro lado do quarto, todas as atenções da loira se voltaram para ele, e Rachel pôde suspirar aliviada. Ela olhou de relance para Nico; ele estava olhando para ela também, arrumando um de seus casacos. O rapaz acenou com a cabeça, como se combinasse com ela para que os dois permanecessem calados. Rachel assentiu.

Giovana estremeceu. Ela sentiu como se todos os seus músculos tivessem congelado. Todos aqueles anos ela rezara para que Nick a visitasse. Que aparecesse para ela. Que a deixasse vê-lo. Ela podia sentir sua presença quase sempre, principalmente quando estava em perigo, mas nunca o via. Agora ele estava ali, visível e tão próximo, e Giovana não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser... chorar.

Desconfortável, Jeanette encolheu-se para fora do caminho quando o fantasma de Nick flutuou até as duas loiras. Giovana sentia os fios de lágrimas esquentando seu rosto gelado. Nick parou a pouco menos de um metro das duas e as encarou por um longo momento.

- Por... que? - perguntou a italiana, recuperando seus movimentos - Por que agora?

A expressão vazia tomou a forma de... vergonha. Ele olhou para o chão, triste. Giovana levantou-se e de um passo na direção dele, preocupada.

- O que houve?

_Além dele ter morrido, Giovana?_, pensou Giovana consigo mesma. A pergunta fora estúpida. É claro que algo havia acontecido, e provavelmente algo ruim.

- _Me desculpe, Nana. _- o fantasma disse, suspirando. O tom de voz dele era baixo, como se não quisesse que mais ninguém no cômodo os ouvisse. Os outros, porém, haviam percebido o quanto os dois queriam privacidade, e haviam se concentrado em outras coisas. Jeanette olhava a tempestade lá fora, Nico e Rachel estavam encostados em uma das paredes conversando baixinho.

- _O que houve? _- repetiu a loira, desta vez em italiano.

- _Eu não tenho conseguido te proteger. _- explicou Nick - _É culpa minha os monstros estarem te atacando. Quanto mais velha você fica, mais difícil é. Eu não quis admitir isso e, por minha culpa, você tem passado por maus bocados. Eu sinto muito, Nana._

A mão trêmula de Giovana se estendeu na direção do ombro de Nickolas, apenas para atravessá-lo. Um calafrio atravessou seu corpo e a loira recolheu a mão.

- _Não é culpa sua, Nick. _- disse, após colocar a mão dentro do casaco - _Se existe alguém que merece ser culpado, esse alguém é o meu pai. Você está sempre tentando me ajudar._

- _Mas não tenho conseguido. _- Nickolas suspirou - _Esses caras, eles... Eles prometeram que iam te ajudar a se defender. Eu acho que você devia ir com eles, pelo menos nas férias. Eu ficaria mais tranquilo._

Giovana não conseguiu deixar de fazer uma careta.

- _Você realmente confia neles?_

- _Não. _- Nick sorriu - _Estava pensando em ir com você. Eu ficaria por perto, para caso eles tentem te obrigar a qualquer coisa que você não queira._

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Giovana sentiu seu coração pular dentro de seu corpo. Uma esperança se acendeu dentro da garota, e ela mal pôde se conter quando perguntou:

- _Você apareceria para mim?_

Nickolas não percebeu a ansiedade dela. Ou, se percebeu, fingiu que não.

- _Se você se sentir melhor assim._ - ele riu e completou - _Eu prometo que vou te proteger desta vez, Nana. Confie em mim._

Um largo sorriso se formou no rosto de Giovana. Ela acenou com a cabeça energeticamente, e precipitou-se para frente por impulso. Seu corpo atravessou o fantasma flutuante de Nickolas, mas a garota ignorou o arrepio que lhe subiu a coluna. Ela não estaria mais sozinha.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nico estendeu um cobertor no chão, próximo à vela, e ajudou Rachel a sentar nele, acompanhando-a em seguida. Nickolas seguiu seu exemplo, sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas, e acenou para Giovana fazer o mesmo. A garota o obedeceu, levantando uma sombrancelha.

- Precisamos falar sobre outra coisa, também. - disse Nick. Giovana o encarou por alguns instantes, e Nico lhe chamou a atenção limpando a garganta.

- Giovana, - chamou. Ela desviou o olhar para o rapaz - Lembra-se de que falamos que você era especial?

A garota assentiu. - Vocês disseram que eu era diferente. O que isso quer dizer?

- Você nasceu com a capacidade de ver através da névoa, aquilo que faz com que os humanos normais não percebam que a mitologia existe de verdade. - explicou Rachel - Eu também nasci com este dom. Acontece, - o corpo da ruiva estremeceu antes que ela continuasse - que pessoas que nascem com este dom são as únicas capazes de portar o Oráculo de Delfos.

Mais uma vez, a loira assentiu. - Que eu me lembre, você é o Oráculo, certo?

Rachel suspirou. - Aí está o problema. Eu... não posso mais ser o Oráculo.

O tom de voz triste de Rachel preencheu o silêncio do salão. Nico olhou para ela de esgelha, e por um momento pensou em tentar confortá-la. Porém, lembrou-se que a culpa era dele por Rachel não poder mais ser o Oráculo, e manteve-se quieto. Rachel respirou fundo, forçando-se a continuar.

- Eu fiz algumas coisas erradas. - disse, procurando as melhores palavras para explicar a situação - E fui desistituída, digamos assim. Na verdade, se eu não achar alguém para me substituir, eu... - Rachel parou, engolindo em seco. Giovana continuava a observá-la sem demonstrar reações - Eu morro.

Outra vez, o lugar caiu em um silêncio profundo, com excessão, é claro, do barulho da neve lá fora. Jeanette ainda estava junto à janela, observando o movimento das árvores, e a vela no centro do círculo onde todos estavam sentados parecia cada vez mais apagada. Giovana levantou o olhar.

- É por isso que você está... Quero dizer, a sua aparência...

- Sim. - Rachel respondeu rápido - Digamos que estou morrendo.

A loira enrolou os cachos de cabelo nos dedos, pensativa. - E você quer que eu... Mas como eu posso saber se não vou cometer o mesmo erro que você? E se eu morrer também?

- Carregar o espírito de Delfos é uma benção e uma maldição. Você passa a ver o futuro, mas você nunca poderá mudá-lo. Meu grande erro, Giovana, foi o amor. O Oráculo de Delfos não deve namorar. Essa foi a regra que eu desobedeci.

Giovana olhou para Nick. Ele tinha aquela expressão pensativa no rosto, e a garota não tinha certeza se ele estava nervoso ou apenas preocupado. Ela deu um longo suspiro.

- Então, se eu for o Oráculo de Delfos, estarei em constante perigo?

- De certa forma, sim. - Rachel respondeu o mais sinceramente possível. Giovana concordou.

- _Nickolas, _- chamou - _nesse caso, você estaria sempre ao meu lado, visível?_

O fantasma sorriu para ela. - _Eu teria, certo? Prometi que estaria lá sempre que você estivesse em perigo._

A ideia agradou Giovana. Ter a garantia de que seu Nickolas estaria sempre com ela. Giovana nunca cometeria o mesmo erro que Rachel. Ela estaria, para sempre, apaixonada por alguém que já havia morrido. Namorar outro alguém seria trair Nick, e Giovana não o faria, não sabendo que o garoto estava ao seu lado. Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

- Eu vou ter de morar nos Estados Unidos, não é? - perguntou. Nico assentiu.

- O Acampamento precisa do Oráculo sempre à disposição.

- Eu aceito. - Giovana sorriu largamente - Com uma condição. Eles têm de permitir Nick. Ele tem de estar comigo no Acampamento.

Rachel soltou a respiração que nem percebera que estava prendendo. Ela sorriu de volta para a loira.

- Posso cuidar das exigências que você preferir. Precisamos voltar aos Estados Unidos, primeiro, e então o espírito...

- Eu não acho que você vá conseguir suportar a viagem de volta. - disse uma voz masculina. Um rapaz, de cabelos loiros médios e olhos claros surgiu em um dos cantos da sala. Sua camisa estilo surfista estava completamente deslocada do cenário de inverno, mas ele parecia não notar. Apolo sorriu alegremente, como se sua frase não fosse nada mórbida.

Giovana estremeceu, e fez uma careta. Ela ia se levantar para dizer alguma coisa, mas Rachel interveio - Esqueci de avisar. O Oráculo de Delfos pertence à Apolo.

A loira recuou. Ela pareceu pensar por um momento, antes de perguntar: - Então você vai passar a ser _responsável_ por mim?

O sorriso de Apolo tornou-se mais brilhante, se ainda fosse possível. - Sim. Eu faço a transferência do Espírito de Delfos dela para você. Você estará cumprindo uma função subordinada à mim.

_E, consequentemente, você terá que assistir toda a minha vida de agora em diante._ pensou Giovana consigo mesma. Se antes ela apenas cojitou a possibilidade, agora ela realmente _desejava_ tornar-se o Oráculo. Seu pai teria de ver e reconhecer o quanto ela era importante e o quanto ela evoluíra com o tempo. Nickolas estaria para sempre com ela, e ela não precisaria procurar outros garotos. Era praticamente perfeito.

- Então faça-o logo. - retrucou, energética - Quanto mais cedo, melhor, certo?

Apolo assentiu radiante. Ele aproximou-se do grupo, parando em frente a Giovana e Rachel, que automaticamente levantaram. Os pés de Rachel pareceram mais leves, e sua visão escureceu. Ela podia ver todo o seu passado rodopiando em sua cabeça - lembranças do dia em que aceitara ser o Oráculo, dos dias que passara no Acampamento, das profecias que recitava. Lembrou-se do primeiro dia com Nico, e todos os outros queimaram em sua mente. De repente, ele estava com doze, quatorze, dezesseis anos. Ele estava com dezenove, sorrindo com um presente de aniversário para ela. Sua cabeça ardeu, e seu coração se apertou. Havia uma dor dentro dela, uma dor que não a pertencia. Era o Espírito de Delfos. As coisas na cabeça de Rachel começaram a se encaixar, e quando ela pôde perceber, lágrimas quentes escorriam por sua face.

Durante todo aquele tempo em que ela vivia, enquanto Rachel lentamente apaixonava-se por Nico di Angelo, o Espírito de Delfos ficava cada vez mais sozinho e triste. E doía. Tanto, que ele _precisava_ machucá-la algumas vezes para tentar chamar atenção. Rachel apenas não o entendia antes, mas agora era muito claro.

- Me desculpe. - ela pediu ao espírito. O breve silêncio foi recortado por Giovana, que sorriu.

- Nos desculpe. - repetiu ela - Isso é um acordo. Eu vou te dar toda a atenção do mundo, mas você nos perdoa. Nós duas.

Um pequeno grito ecoou no quarto. Nico di Angelo e Nickolas Parker. Os dois simbolizavam apenas dor para o Oráculo, mas as palavras das garotas pareciam amenizar a dor. A lembrança deles fluía para longe do espírito, relaxando-o. A aurea verde começou a exalar de Rachel, e Apolo se adiantou entre ela e Giovana.

- Giovana Colle - começou ele - Você tem o dom da profecia. Mas também é uma maldição. Tem certeza de que quer isso?

Não havia hesitação na voz de Giovana.

- Sim.

- Você aceita os riscos?

- Sim.

- Que assim seja. - Apolo esforçou-se para manter-se sério. A névoa verde agora se condensava ao redor de Giovana.

- Eu aceito este papel. Comprometo-me com Apolo, deus dos oráculos. Abro meus olhos para o futuro e abraço o passado. Eu aceito o espítiro de Delfos, voz dos deuses, orador dos mistérios, vidente do destino.

Rachel abriu a boca. Contudo, não para falar. Uma grande serpente verde feita de fumaça saiu dela e enroscou-se em Giovana, apertando-lhe a cintura, mas a loira não parecia sentir dor. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou-se cobrir pela nuvem que a envolvia, e Rachel tombou para frente. Nico a amparou nos braços antes que ela caísse no chão, e Giovana também tombou. Nico se mexeu para pegá-la, mas Apolo fez um sinal impaciente para que o garoto a deixasse em paz.

- Shiiiu. - sussurrou ele - Não já disse que essa parte é delicada?

O chão parecia absorver a névoa, e Giovana voltou a entrar em foco. Ela parecia pálida e fraca, mas abriu os olhos. Milhares de imagens brotaram em sua mente, torcidas e distorcidas. Seu cérebro parecia se contorcer dentro de sua cabeça. Ela viu sua mãe sorrindo, e acenando para ela. E de repente, tudo pareceu branco, e Giovana entrou no modo automático:

_"Eis que uma novo ciclo se inicia,_

_Junto de um grande espetáculo._

_O espírito muito aprecia_

_Seu novo receptáculo."_

Ela piscou. Giovana se pôs sentada no chão. Ela olhou para cima, murmurando:

- Nickolas... Onde eu...? - uma dor em sua cabeça a lembrou de toda a história. Ela olhou seu próprio corpo, procurando mudanças. As vozes em sua cabeça pareciam gritar, e ela se esforçava para prestar atenção no mundo ao seu redor - Deu certo?

Apolo sorriu. - Aparentemente, sim. Você ficará bem. Agora, ela...

Todas as atenções voltaram-se para Rachel. Ela permanecia imóvel nos braços de Nico. Pela primeira vez, Jeanette aproximou-se do grupo. Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado de Rachel.

- Com sua licensa. - pediu. Nico assentiu silenciosamente. A garota então colocou as mãos nas têmporas de Rachel, e começou a entoar um canto em grego antigo. O rosto de Rachel pareceu se esticar um pouco, livrando-se de algumas das rugas. Ela também parecia tomar cor. Por fim, Jeanette a soltou, ofegante. A loira estava pálida, mas sorriu ao ver que Rachel estava acordando.

Seus olhos ardiam muito, mas aos poucos Rachel conseguiu enchergar alguns vultos. Sua mente parecia estranhamente vazia. Tudo havia desaparecido: vozes, ruídos, imagens. Tudo o que ela ouvia era o som da tempestade lá fora. A pequena dor que se instalara em seu estômago dias atrás havia evaporado por completo, e sua respiração estava melhorando, também. A sensação de liberdade era gostosa, porém desanimadora, pois deixava explícito que a transferência havia sido um sucesso, e que agora o Espírito de Delfos vivia em Giovana Colle.

A ruiva se pôs sentada e Nico colocou um cobertor em seus ombros. Todos a estavam encarando, de Apolo até Nickolas, que havia abaixado-se ao lado de Giovana. Eles pareciam esperar alguma coisa de Rachel, mas ela não sabia ao certo o que dizer.

- Então... é isso?

Mais uma vez, Apolo sorriu brilhante. - Parece que está tudo bem, não é? Não aconselho você a voltar para casa tão rápido. Fique uns dias descansando no hotel. Quanto à você - disse, voltando-se para Giovana - Posso levá-la para Long Island e providenciar aposentos devidos.

- Mas e quanto à mamãe? - perguntou Giovana, nervosa. Apolo levantou uma mão.

- Você poderá visitá-la sempre que quiser. Tenho certeza de que o jovem di Angelo não se importará de trazê-la.

Nico assentiu, silencioso. Ele examinou Rachel. Ela estava obviamente mais saudável, mas ainda parecia fraca. Nico sentiu um impulso de abraçá-la, mas conteve-se. Agora que perdera efetivamente a guarda do Oráculo, Nico não sabia se Rachel estaria ou não magoada com ele. O rapaz apenas suspirou, olhando para a neve lá fora.

Jeanette levantou-se e foi até a janela novamente. _Está quase parando_, pensou, tranquila. Finalmente ela, Lilian e Daniel poderiam voltar para casa. De repente, a loira sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Assustada, virou-se para ver quem a havia tocado, e encontrou Apolo. Ele sorriu de forma brincalhona para ela.

- Estou muito orgulhoso de você, Nanette. - disse, adquirindo um tom um pouco mais sério - Eu vi sua conversa com Giovana.

A garota corou levemente. - Obrigada, pai.

- Que tal irmos todos juntos? Já está quase na hora, mesmo. - sugeriu o deus, voltando-se para os outros - Nana, Nanette, vou levar vocês e seus amigos para casa comigo. Rachel, Nico, - ele sorriu - voltem para o hotel e descansem. Eu diria uns, não sei, três dias de molho está bom? Apenas quando Rachel estiver realmente bem voltem para os Estados Unidos, está certo?

Rachel se pôs subitamente de pé, e Nico a acompanhou com medo de que ela caísse. A ruiva, porém, sorriu.

- Certo. - respondeu a Apolo - Nico, não seria uma boa ideia irmos agora?

O filho de Hades levantou uma sombrancelha. Rachel não gostava de viajar nas sombras. Contudo, Rachel forçou-o a baixar-lhe as costas e deixá-la subir. Nico acenou com a cabeça para o resto do grupo que estava na sala.

- Obrigado por tudo. - murmurou entrando na sombra mais próxima. Nico pôde ainda ouvir Giovana gritando "adeus", Nickolas rindo e Jeanette murmurando um "Melhoras" antes de chegar ao hotel.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eles estavam novamente em seu quarto, e Nico sentiu Rachel soltando-se de seu pescoço. Ele virou para ela, preocupado, e a encontrou sentada em um dos cantos da cama, abraçando os joelhos e com a cabeça entre as pernas. Rachel estava com tanta pressa de ir embora apenas para poder chorar longe dos outros. Aquela era sua mania de ser forte, de não gostar de demonstrar fraqueza. Seus pequenos soluços começaram a ecoar pelo quarto, e cada um deles parecia arrancar um pedaço do coração de Nico. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Rachel e passou uma das mãos pelos seus cabelos.

- Eu prometo que você ainda vai bendizer este dia. - murmurou. Rachel assentiu e gemeu.

- Eu... Não sei... - ela disse baixo, com a respiração entrecortada - Eu não sei porquê estou chorando. Eu já superei, Nico. Eu aceit...

- Shiiiu. - Nico interrompeu, colocando um dedo sobre a boca trêmula de Rachel - Não se preocupe. Apenas relaxe, sim? Chore o quanto precisar.

Mais uma vez, Rachel assentiu. Ela voltou a colocar a cabeça entre as pernas, e continuou chorando. Nico permaneceu ali, sentado, alisando seus cabelos ruivos, que a cada ano ficavam mais longos. Ele não sabia exatamente porque Rachel parara de cortá-los, mas não questionava porque gostava deles assim. Alguns minutos se passaram, e Rachel levantou os olhos, secando-os com a ponta dos dedos.

- Eu acho que talvez seja uma boa ideia tirar um cochilo. - Nico sussurrou. Rachel sorriu de forma triste.

- Nós esquecemos do mundo quando sonhamos, certo? - perguntou sorrindo. Nico lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Durma bem. - disse, levantando-se e puxando o cobertor. Rachel deitou-se. Nico a cobriu e começou a mexer em sua mochila, procurando uma muda de roupa. Antes que ele pudesse ir ao banheiro, porém, Rachel o chamou - Sim? - respondeu. Rachel o fitava por baixo dos cobertores.

- Eu não senti nenhum tipo de dor quando você me beijou. - ela murmurou, trêmula - Tudo parece ter sumido.

Nico sorriu para ela. Porém, antes que o garoto respondesse, uma voz preencheu o quarto.

- RACHEL, RACHEL, _RACHEL_! - chamava entusiasmada. A mensagem de Íris de Annabeth apareceu a poucos metros da cama, e a loira tinha um grande sorriso estampado no rosto, até ver a situação. Ela parou, olhou do sorriso apaixonado de Nico para o tímido sorriso de Rachel e levantou uma sombrancelha - Eu estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

Nico sacudiu a cabeça de forma bruta. - Não, nada. - disse. Rachel riu ao perceber que ele havia corado.

- O que aconteceu, Annabeth? - perguntou, colocando-se sentada e sorrindo. Annabeth voltou a sorrir, empolgada.

- Você não vai acreditar! - exclamou, feliz - Percy Jackson me pediu em casamento!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Peço desculpas novamente pela demora à Amanda Foltz e Demetria Blackwell. Esse capítulo era importante, eu acho. Espero que ele tenha ficado bom.**

**E desculpas adiantadas pela próxima demora. ):**


	10. Refeições

**Olá... Então, esse capítulo não está tão bom quanto deveria, mas... Enfim. Sexta-feira ou sábado, não sei qual dos dois, eu vou postar o capítulo especial de Natal, que vai estar curtinho (e não muito bom também) mas vai me direcionar para o talvez último capítulo (:**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: Rachel Elizabeth Dare finalmente conseguiu realizar-se em sua vida. Porém, o que pode acontecer se ela, de repente, perde sua razão de viver? | Nico/Rachel.**_

Minha razão de viver

Capítulo 10 - Refeições

Rachel poderia contar a todos os seus colegas estudantes de arte que ela havia passado duas semanas em Veneza.

É bem verdade que, durante a primeira metade da primeira semana, ela gastara seu tempo em cemitérios. Outra verdade é que a outra metade da semana e cinco dias da próxima foram gastos na cama, enquanto ela recuperava sua saúde. Mas, ao menos, Rachel tivera um perfeito final de semana na Itália, conheceu alguns dos muitos museus que queria ver e reconheceu seus pintores favoritos. Para completar, Nico lhe prometeu que voltariam a Veneza quando ela quisesse.

Ela estava contando os detalhes emocionantes da viagem quando Annabeth lembrou-se de um assunto delicado, sua relação com Nico di Angelo.

- Então vocês estão finalmente juntos, certo? - perguntou a loira. Rachel fez uma careta.

- Eu não acredito que vocês haviam percebido. Estava tão óbvio assim?

Annabeth riu, trocando a página da revista. Ela passou os olhos pelos vestidos, mas nenhum lhe chamou a atenção.

- Nós sempre andamos juntos, é fácil perceber quando rola um clima. - ela apontou um dos vestidos e o mostrou a Rachel - Fraquinho demais para as madrinhas?

Rachel olhou a revista com atenção. - Não ficaria bom em Thalia. Ela tem o corpo de 15 anos, lembra?

A loira assentiu, virando outra página. - Você não respondeu minha pergunta. Oficialmente, o que há entre vocês?

- Não tenho certeza. - Rachel respondeu, torcendo o nariz - Eu não sei, mas suponho que sejamos namorados. Eu queria convencer Nico a morar comigo. - e como Annabeth levantou o olhar para ela, Rachel emendou - Quero dizer, eu odeio aquele apartamento onde ele mora. É repugnante.

- Ã-hã. - Annabeth murmurou, destampando uma caneta com os dentes e envolvendo um vestido de pregas que havia na revista - Vou fingir que acredito.

- Pare de inventar coisas, Annabeth! - Rachel bufou.

- Não estou inventando. Qual é, vocês dois devem ter passado, no mínimo, uns maus bocados por causa da condição de virgindade do Oráculo. - a loira falava enquanto examinava outra página - Tensão acumulada. Duvido muito que você não esteja louca para dar uns pegas com ele, sem ofensas.

O rosto de Rachel ardeu em escarlate.

- Não! - retrucou rapidamente - Eu não fico pensando nessas coisas!

- Por favor, Rachel. - Annabeth suspirou, largando a revista de lado - Tudo bem que o Nico não é lá um Percy da vida, mas também não é assim tão descartável. Não é possível que não tenha rolado nada entre vocês, principalmente agora que você está livre do Oráculo.

- Não... - repetiu Rachel - Não aconteceu nada entre nós, está bem? Nada disso que você está pensando.

Annabeth levantou uma sombrancelha. - Veja bem, Rachel. Eu não sou uma pervertida em potencial. Mas tem certas coisas que são naturais. É normal que vocês tenham...

- Nós não fizemos nada! - Rachel gritou, e as pessoas das mesas próximas olharam para as duas. O rosto da ruiva ficou ainda mais vermelho quando ela prosseguiu - Não estou escondendo. Não aconteceu nada mesmo. Não é como se _"ah, agora que você não tem mais a obrigação de ser virgem, vamos acabar logo com isso!_". Eu e o Nico temos... _sentimentos_ um pelo outro, entende? Não é assim carnal.

De repente, a mente de Rachel foi preenchida por lembranças de uma noite em que ela e Nico começaram assistindo televisão e terminaram em uma longa sessão de amassos, que foi interrompida pelo telefone. Ela começou a pensar no que aconteceria se aquele telefone não tivesse tocado...

Annabeth fez um barulho com a garganta para despertar Rachel, pegou novamente a revista e virou outra página. - Entendo. Então vocês pretender se casar, ou algo parecido?

Rachel mexeu os ombros, tentando esconder o desconforto. - Eu não sei. Como eu disse, Nico e eu não conversamos sobre isso abertamente até agora. Nós estávamos mais preocupados com a minha saúde e a adaptação da Giovana.

A loira não estava mais ouvindo. Com um grande sorriso, ela envolveu um dos vestidos da página em que estava.

- Este daqui! - apontou - É perfeito para vocês duas.

Com um suspiro derrotado, Rachel inclinou-se sobre a mesa para observar o vestido. Nada muito adulto, o que combinaria com Thalia, e ao mesmo tempo bonito, tanto que a própria Rachel o usaria sem reclamar. Ela aprovou com um sorriso.

- Finalmente, né? - disse Annabeth, se levantando - Vamos encomendar logo esses. Vocês já tiraram as medidas para o terno do Nico?

A ruiva fez que não com a cabeça. - Annabeth, seu casamento é daqui a cinco meses. Cinco. Meses. Não se desespere, sim?

Annabeth apertou seu rabo-de-cavalo, distraída. - Eu sei, eu sei. Apenas tirem as medidas, sim?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- O caso é que Percy _acha_ que deveríamos fazer algo novo este Natal... - Nico parou, e fitou Rachel por um tempo - Algum problema?

Rachel balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. - Não.

Mas ela então voltou a se calar, e Nico estranhou-lhe. - Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? perguntou novamente, levando outra garfada à boca. Rachel suspirou, deixando seu prato de lado.

- Annabeth está enlouquecendo com o casamento. - respondeu, apoiando a cabeça nos pulsos - Ela quer que você tire as medidas do seu terno para ontem, e está desesperada porque não estamos em época para comprar bons narcisos.

Nico riu. - Lembra de como ela estava nervosa sobre quantos andares teria o bolo? E qual a cor dos cabelos do enfeite em cima dele?

- _"O noivo não pode ser loiro, oras! Vai parecer que eu estou com o cara errado!"_ - imitou Rachel, rindo também - Annabeth é um pouco perfeccionista demais.

- Acho que é o casamento que deixa as pessoas malucas, assim. - Nico disse, terminando de comer. Rachel observou o prato vazio por um momento, pensando na frase que o garoto havia dito.

_Casamento_. Era realmente estranho como aquela palavra vinha aparecendo em seu dia-a-dia, desde que Percy e Annabeth noivaram. E toda vez que a ouvia, Rachel não conseguia deixar de pensar no que faria de agora em diante - no que ela e Nico fariam de agora em diante. Ela olhou de relance para ele: Nico parecia tão jovem e tão despreparado, mal havia começado sua faculdade. A palavra casamento não se encaixava nele de jeito nenhum. Sem perceber, Rachel começou a encará-lo mais e mais: ela podia contar cada pequeno fiapo de barba que lhe surgia no rosto. Nico tinha aquela expressão profunda e desafiadora, e era engraçado como ele podia parecer assustador quando sério. Apesar disso, haviam momentos em que ele era tomado de carinho e atenção, e parecia tão inofensivo quanto uma mosca. Ela estava começando a pensar no que mais o rosto de Nico poderia transparecer quando o rapaz limpou a garganta ruidosamente, acordando Rachel de seus devaneios.

- Você sabe, pode me contar qual o problema.

A ruiva corou ao perceber que havia se inclinado por cima da mesa na direção dele.

- Não tem problema nenhum, sério. Só estou distraída. - respondeu automaticamente. Nico levantou uma sombrancelha para ela. Ele tornava-se realmente atraente quando desconfiado.

_Pare com isso, Rachel. Você está fazendo exatamente o que disse que não fazia_, recriminou-se a moça mentalmente. Nico havia se levantado, pego os dois pratos de cima da mesa e levado-os para a pia. Ele virou para Rachel, e ela ainda estava com aquele olhar perdido, como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa. O rapaz então caminhou até ela, encarando-a de volta.

- Está meio perdida? Olha, se aconteceu alguma coisa séria...

Rachel esforçou-se para prestar atenção no que Nico dizia, mas as palavras não pareciam se encaixar na sua mente. Ela ia se prendendo em detalhes simples e aleatórios, tal como o modo que sua boca se mexia, ou o comprimento de seus cílios. Tudo aquilo era tão inútil, e aqueles detalhes eram tão agonizantes, e de repente Rachel decidiu que não aguentava mais vê-los. Ela segurou o rosto de Nico entre as mãos e o beijou com todas as forças que tinha.

Nico recuou, surpreso. - Opa, opa! O que aconteceu?

Ela piscou, levantando os olhos. - Eu não sei. Estava me irritando, você fala demais. - respondeu, um pouco tonta. Nico abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Rachel voltou a capturar seus lábios nos dela - Não comece de novo.

No entanto, Nico a desobedeceu. Ele segurou Rachel pelos ombros e, falando lentamente, como se a garota não o entendesse, perguntou:

- Toda certeza de que você está bem?

Rachel suspirou, recostando a cabeça no ombro dele. - Sim, seu bobão. Eu só... Estava pensando.

Nico segurou os pulsos dela. - Pensando no quê?

- Nós. Annabeth puxou uns assuntos...

- Então, definitivamente, aconteceu alguma coisa. - Nico sorriu vitorioso. Rachel deu um tapinha no braço dele - Que assuntos, você diz?

O olhar de Rachel encontrou o de Nico, e ela inclinou a cabeça. - Ela queria saber, hm, o que há entre nós. E eu não soube responder.

Os dedos de Nico deslizaram entre os de Rachel. - Essa é fácil. Nós... - ele parou e pensou por um momento - Estamos namorando?

- Vamos considerar a partir de hoje que sim. - Rachel sorriu para ele antes de voltar a beijá-lo. Nico não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. O alívio percorria seu corpo junto de seu sangue. Abraçar e beijar Rachel tornara-se extremamente prazeroso quando ele tinha a certeza de que ela não sofreria com isso. Agora que as dores da namorada haviam parado, o mundo parecia se abrir em horizontes na frente de Nico. As inúmeras coisas que os dois podiam fazer juntos - ele preferia nem pensar. Era mais fácil deixar-se guiar pelos acontecimentos.

Os dois tropeçaram entre a cozinha e o corredor, e Rachel tremeu. Todos aqueles anos ela imaginara como seria uma troca de carícias na vida real: ela tentava conciliar seus conhecimentos adquiridos em filmes e livros para ter uma ideia de como tudo acontecia. Agora, com as mãos de Nico percorrendo seu corpo, Rachel não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma dessas coisas, e a sensação era de extrema inexperiência. Ela tentava se consolar sabendo que Nico se sentia da mesma forma, mas ele parecia tão mais firme e decidido que ela que Rachel sentia uma espécie de vergonha. Nunca em sua vida Rachel Elizabeth Dare se deixaria envergonhar e, portanto, quando Nico parou para respirar, ela contra-atacou.

- Pelos deuses, Ra... - Nico murmurou enquanto ela beijava seu pescoço - Onde é que...?

Ele parou a frase, agarrando a barra da camiseta dela. Um arrepio passou pelo corpo de Nico. Onde é que Rachel aprendera a instigá-lo daquela maneira? Afinal de contas, não fazia um mês que ela deixara de ser o Oráculo! De uma maneira ou de outra, Nico só tinha uma certeza: se ela continuasse assim, ele enlouqueceria. Nico abruptamente suspendeu Rachel no ar; ele pôde ouví-la soltar um grunido assustado antes de segurar-se nele. Ele a carregou até a porta do quarto dela, onde a pôs o mais delicadamente possível no chão. Rachel separou-se dele o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos, e Nico a encarou por um longo momento.

Eles dividiram um olhar e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Nico não sentiu-se temeroso sobre as consequências de seus atos. Ele sabia que Rachel sentia o mesmo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A claridade parecia vir de todo lugar, impedindo que Rachel exergasse qualquer coisa ao seu redor. Ela tampou o rosto com um travesseiro, fechando os olhos ardidos. Ela tateou, em vão, o espaço ao seu lado. Não havia nada lá. Relutante, Rachel sentou-se. Antes mesmo de acostumar-se com a luz, algo lhe chamou a atenção: um cheiro peculiar que lhe lembrava panquecas de queijo. Sua curiosidade falou mais algo que sua preguiça, e em menos de trinta segundos Rachel já havia vestido um roupão e caminhado pelo apartamento em busca do paradeiro do odor. Ela parou na porta da cozinha e ficou encarando, atônita, a situação à sua frente.

Nico sorriu quando a viu ali. - Eu não sabia se você gostava mais das de queijo ou das de presunto...

Rachel piscou para o grande prato de panquecas no centro da mesa. Nico tinha duas em seu prato, e uma metade de panqueca estava engarfada e pronta para ser devorada. Rachel precisou piscar várias vezes até acreditar no que estava vendo.

- Qual o seu problema? - perguntou a ruiva, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à Nico - Nós somos só dois, sabia? Acho que tem panquecas para um acampamento inteiro!

- Não exagere... - Nico respondeu, enchendo a boca - Além do mais, eu pelo menos fiz a comida por aqui, senhorita Comida Instantânea!

Rachel bufou enquanto colocava algumas panquecas em seu prato. - Pipoca de microondas pode me sustentar muito bem, obrigada.

O sorriso zombeteiro no rosto de Nico lembrava a Rachel um garotinho que acabara de ganhar sua primeira bicicleta. Nico sempre tinha aquele ar de garoto - Rachel admitia que aquilo a atraía, mas também a preocupava. Por mais que Nico crescesse e parecesse cada vez mais sério, a moça sabia que ele sempre seria um garoto por dentro. Um garoto que talvez não estivesse preparado para grandes responsabilidades.

- Enquanto a senhorita dormia, Percy ligou. - Nico comentou, distraído com uma panqueca. Rachel engasgou.

- E você atendeu?

- Eu deveria deixar tocando? - retrucou Nico.

- Ele ligou para o telefone de casa? - Rachel insistiu. Nico fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Qual o problema em atender o telefone, Rachel? - perguntou, levantando uma sombrancelha. Rachel corou.

- Você sabe que horas são, Nico? - ela disse, apontando o relógio da cozinha com a cabeça - São quinze para as sete!

- E o que a hora tem a ver com o telefone? - Nico parecia confuso. Rachel suspirou.

- Nico, você atender o telefone da minha casa antes das sete da manhã é quase como dizer que dormiu aqui.

Nico suspirou. - Rachel, eu _dormi_ aqui.

- Não quer dizer que o mundo todo tem que saber!

- Não é _"o mundo todo"_. É só Percy Jackson, nosso amigo de longa data! Qual é o problema dele saber que eu estou aqui?

- Você não está levando isso a sério, está? - Rachel levantou-se de sua cadeira, colocando as mãos sobre a mesa.

- Você é quem está exagerando! - Nico levantou-se também. Rachel lembrou-se por um momento que os filhos de Hades eram conhecidos por guardar rancor. Tarde demais para se calar. - Há alguns dias, você dizia que queria que eu morasse com você, e que isso não mudaria em nada nossa relação. Hoje, só porque eu atendi a droga do telefone, você diz que _eu_ não estou levando isso a sério?

- Para começar, a situação à alguns dias era muito diferente da atual. E, para sua informação, estou cansada de ouvir Annabeth fazer insunuações sobre nós dois. Agora que _você_ atendeu o bendito telefone, _eu_ vou ter que ouvir piadinhas cada vez piores!

Os olhos de Nico ficaram mais escuros. Rachel esforçou-se para se calar, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela chegou a achar que Nico bateria nela, uma vez que ele nunca a olhara daquela maneira antes. E, de repente, Nico suspirou, desviando o olhar para o chão.

- Sinto muito por te fazer ter vergonha de mim. - murmurou. A voz de Nico congelou todas as articulações de Rachel. Sempre que, por algum motivo, ela falava algo que não devia, a pior parte não era ouvir um ou dois gritos de Nico. O pior era quando ele realmente se magoava, e usava aquele tom de voz irônico e ferido. Rachel abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas a silhueta de Nico saiu de foco e, no instante seguinte, ele não estava mais lá.

Rachel caiu sentada de volta em sua cadeira. Ela abaixou a cabeça sobre a mesa e esforçou-se para não chorar. Por que é que sua cabeça dura sempre atrapalhava nos melhores momentos de sua vida?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nico jogou-se derrotado na grama amarelada do Mundo Inferior. Não que ele achasse que aquele era o melhor lugar para se estar depois de uma briga com a namorada. O fato era que a terra dos mortos foi o primeiro lugar para onde ele pensou em ir e, ainda, o único onde Rachel não poderia fazer contato. Nico suspirou longamente, fitando o teto escuro do submundo. Ele desviou os olhos para os mortos, que tremulavam de um lado para o outro em seu eterno abandono.

Ele sabia que Rachel tinha seus problemas. Que ela exagerava às vezes. Ela tinha uma loucura com a qual ele estava disposto a se comprometer e suportar, mas do que tudo, porque a amava. Mas justo quando Nico tinha certeza absoluta de que as coisas estavam dando certo, Rachel _tinha_ de ter mais um desses ataques para cima dele. O que realmente o incomodava era a sensação de vazio dentro de si. Talvez tivesse a ver com o fato de Rachel sentir vergonha da maior prova de amor que ele podia dar a ela.

- Mulheres. Elas nunca nos entendem de verdade.

Com um movimento brusco, Nico sentou no chão e se virou na direção da voz. Hades estava parado, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e sua típica expressão vazia. Nico apenas ajeitou um pouco os cabelos e encarou o pai, sem vontade de se levantar. Hades pareceu entender e assentiu.

- Todas elas são assim, se quer saber. - continuou o deus. Nico suspirou pelo que pareceu a centésima vez no dia.

- Não se incomode em ter esse tipo de conversa comigo. - explicou - Eu já sei mais ou menos como as coisas funcionam.

Hades gruniu, o que poderia ser uma espécie de risada. - Quando descobri que meu filho tinha uma queda pelo Oráculo de Delfos, Deméter me consolou dizendo que eu nunca teria de ter _"a conversa"_ com você.

Nico mostrou um meio sorriso para o pai, e Hades voltou a ficar sério.

- De qualquer forma, estou aqui para perguntar se quer almoçar conosco. Deméter fez biscoitos e quer alguém para experimentá-los.

A frase: _"Deméter fez biscoitos"_ surgiu na cabeça de Nico como _"Deméter fez biscoitos no mês passado e até agora ninguém comeu."_ Ele fez que não com a cabeça, e explicou-se. - Acabei de tomar café.

Hades assentiu lentamente. - Sinta-se à vontade para voltar ao mundo dos vivos quando quiser. - disse, e desapareceu. Nico ficou observando por mais algum tempo o espaço onde seu pai estivera a alguns segundos, e uma pequena chama de felicidade se acendeu dentro dele. Seu pai havia perdido seu precioso tempo para consolá-lo, ou ao menos tentar. Para Nico, aquilo era motivo o suficiente para ficar feliz por duas semanas seguidas. Ele sorriu e preparou-se para a viagem de volta ao seu próprio apartamento, na periferia de Manhattan.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Agradecendo às reviews de: V Weasley Malfoy, Vitoria Del'amore, Roh Matheus, QueenBzzz, Demy Black, Amanda Foltz, katepweasley e Mary BeC. Até o especial de Natal! (:**


	11. Vidas Comuns

**Olá galerinha. Então, o especial de Natal vai ser realmente curtinho, mesmo assim, conduzirá para o final da história. Eu ainda não escrevi **_**nada **_**do próximo capítulo, então pode demorar bastante para sair (:**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: Rachel Elizabeth Dare finalmente conseguiu realizar-se em sua vida. Porém, o que pode acontecer se ela, de repente, perde sua razão de viver? | Nico/Rachel.**_

Minha razão de viver

Capítulo 11 - Vidas Comuns

As crianças riam e pulavam de um lado para o outro. Rachel sorria, também. _Crianças_. Ela adorava crianças. E todo ano, na época de Natal, Rachel visitava aquele mesmo hospital infantil, junto de um grande saco vermelho de presentes. Ela sabia que não era muito, mas ver os pequenos felizes acendia a chama da esperança em seu coração - era como se o verdadeiro espírito natalino estivesse no sorriso daquelas crianças.

Rachel sentiu alguém puxar a barra de sua saia. Juddie, uma das menores garotinhas, estava parada ao seu lado. Ela parecia confusa, e Rachel a ergueu à altura de seu olhos, pegando-a no colo. A garotinha sorriu um pouco.

- O que foi, anjinho?

A bebê pareceu pensar um pouco antes de perguntar. - Você também não ganha presente, Rach?

- Claro que ganho. - Rachel riu - Mas isso é só depois. Primeiro eu venho ver vocês.

- Onde você vai passar o Natal esse ano? - continuou a menininha.

O olhar de Rachel perdeu o brilho. Por um momento, enquanto brincava com as crianças, ela havia esquecido que tinha brigado com Nico. A pergunta de Juddie a fez lembrar que teria de ir à casa de Annabeth naquela noite - e isso não a empolgava tanto, já que faziam noites que ela não dormia bem.

- Rach? - Juddie encarava-a, esperando uma resposta. Rachel sorriu, sacudindo os pensamentos para fora da cabeça.

- Com meus amigos, eu acho. - contou. Ela pôs Juddie no chão novamente - Por que você não vai brincar com as outras garotas?

Juddie assentiu, sorridente, e correu na direção das meninas menores. Rachel observou, um pouco mais tranquila, as crianças brincando com os brinquedos novos que Papai Noel havia mandado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Annabeth colocou-se na ponta dos pés para colocar o último enfeite na mesa. Ela deu alguns passos para trás para olhar o resultado, e sorriu. A mesa de jantar estava perfeita. Verificando o relógio, ela soube que os convidados ainda levariam cerca de trinta minutos para chegar. Sentindo-se vitoriosa, Annabeth sentou-se para ler um livro. Assim que abriu o livro, porém, a campainha tocou. Com um pequeno muxoxo de contestação, Annabeth levantou-se e abriu a porta.

A primeira coisa que a loira percebeu foram as marcas escuras debaixo dos olhos de Rachel Elizabeth Dare. A mulher usava um longo casaco marrom, e suas bochechas estavam coradas de frio. Rachel mais parecia uma vizinha perdida que batera na porta errada do que uma visita. Annabeth fez um gesto para que ela entrasse, e a ruiva arrastou-se até o sofá mais próximo antes de desabar.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Você e o Nico ainda não fizeram as pazes.

Rachel lançou um olhar de desprezo para Annabeth pelo canto dos olhos.

- Desculpe, desculpe. - corrigiu-se a filha de Atena - Sei que a culpa foi minha.

- Na verdade, não foi. - Rachel disse, descalçando suas botas molhadas - Eu fui insensível e admito isso. O problema é que já faz uma semana que o Nico está me evitando, e talvez ele nem venha hoje.

Annabeth tentou sorrir confortavelmente para a amiga. - Não tenha tanta certeza. Percy me disse que Nico nem está mais tão chateado. Talvez ele tenha outros motivos para estar sumido.

Quando o olhar de Rachel se encontrou com o de Annabeth, a ruiva soube que a outra estava escondendo alguma coisa. Mas o olhar de Annabeth também dizia claramente _"não vou estragar a surpresa!"_, e Rachel não se deu ao trabalho de perguntar. Ela esticou as pernas, bocejando, e tirou o sobretudo marrom que usava por cima do vestido. Annabeth sentou-se à sua frente, sorrindo.

- Thalia disse que não poderia vir. Ela explicou que está em uma missão importante das Caçadoras, mas prometeu encontrar tempo para meu casamento.

Rachel riu de leve. - Annabeth, você passa o tempo todo falando no seu casamento. - disse. Annabeth fez uma careta.

- Não é verdade! - retrucou a loira. Rachel riu ainda mais, e a campainha tocou. Como por mágica, a ruiva ficou muda. Annabeth levantou-se devagar e caminhou silenciosamente até a porta. Rachel apurou os ouvidos quando a porta se abriu.

- A-annabeéééth! - baliu Grover - Que saudades!

Annabeth abraçou-o e sorriu. - Também senti saudades, Grover.

O sátiro entrou na casa com seu passo manco, e tornava-se difícil fingir ser humano, já que Grover havia crescido muito nos últimos anos. Ele usava um grande gorro de lã para cobrir seus chifres, uma larga calça que cobria seus cascos e tênis pretos. Uma vez dentro do apartamento, Grover livrou-se dos sapatos e foi até a sala, cumprimentando a distante Rachel e sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Eu não queria deixar Júniper sozinha no acampamento, mas ela insistiu que eu viesse quando soube que vocês se casariam. - Grover disse, sorrindo para Annabeth.

- É realmente muito gentil da parte dela. - Annabeth respondeu. - Quer um copo d'água, alguma coisa?

- Você teria uma lata de refrigerante? Estou faminto.

- Claro. - a loira respondeu, indo até a cozinha. - Vou aproveitar e trazer alguns salgadinhos para você, está bem, Rachel?

Rachel não respondeu. Estava distraída com uma revista de vestidos de noiva que achara sobre a mesa. Todos aqueles belos modelos a faziam sonhar com o momento que usaria um. E quando mais ela sonhava, mais parecia longe de realizar. A campainha tocou, arrancando Rachel de seus pensamentos. Ela jogou a revista de volta ao seu lugar, envergonhada. Annabeth gritou da cozinha:

- Rachel, será que você pode abrir a porta? Estou com um probleminha aqui...

A ruiva abriu a boca para reclamar, mas o som de algo caindo no chão e espalhando-se por toda parte deixou claro que o probleminha de Annabeth era na verdade uma grande bagunça. Rachel levantou-se então e marchou até a porta, abrindo-a com desânimo. As emoções mais clichês do mundo se apoderaram do corpo de Rachel, seus olhos arregalaram-se e seu coração disparou. Ali, diante dela, estava um Nico di Angelo muito diferente do que ela costumava ver. Suas roupas eram de longe mais sérias e maduras do que jamais foram antes, e até mesmo sua expressão parecia ter mudado. Percy, que estava ao lado dele, mostrou-lhe um sorriso torto.

- Podemos entrar, Rach? - perguntou o filho do deus do mar. Rachel acenou com a cabeça, ainda um pouco abalada. Nico passou direto por ela, e, por um momento, Rachel sentiu um aperto no coração. No instante seguinte, porém, ela sentiu uma mão pegar a dela.

- Vai ficar parada aí na porta? - ouviu Nico dizer enquanto puxava-a. Instintivamente, Rachel sorriu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Quando os dois chegaram na sala, Grover estava quase enforcando Percy em um abraço, e acenou animadamente para Nico. Rachel retirou sua mão da de Nico com delicadeza.

- Vou ajudar Annabeth a limpar as coisas. - disse. Nico sorriu enquanto ela se afastava em direção à cozinha.

- Não falei que era só uma questão de visual? Conquistei Annabeth com um terno novo. - Percy cochichou para o primo, e riu - Elas adoram um homem sério.

Grover baliu em aprovação.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Mas Quíron disse que é só uma questão de tempo até ela se mudar definitivamente para o acampamento. Os campistas gostam muito dela, e ela parece gostar deles. - comentou Grover. Rachel suspirou aliviada.

- Que bom que ela está bem. - explicou - Eu não me perdoaria se, você sabe, a Giovana estivesse infeliz.

Nico concordou com a cabeça. Percy endireitou-se na cadeira.

- Rachel, você não sentiu mais nada estranho desde que deixou de ser o Oráculo?

- Eu ainda tenho visões. Não tão fortes, mas como aquelas que eu tinha antes de ser o Oráculo. Ouço algumas coisas. E uma ou duas dores de cabeça, mas eu não sei se tem alguma relação com a mudança.

Annabeth sorriu para ela, e Rachel desviou o olhar para Nico. Ele parecia especialmente atento ao que ela dizia, e Rachel arriscou sorrir para o filho de Hades. Para sua surpresa, Nico sorriu de volta. A atmosfera tensa sobre Rachel simplesmente desapareceu.

- Para ser sincero, toda vez que vocês falam em Oráculo, me lembro da antiga múmia do acampamento. - comentou Percy - Isso meio que me enoja, principalmente durante um jantar.

Grover concordou com a cabeça. - O antigo Oráculo me dava arrepios.

Rachel baixou o olhar, constangida. Annabeth percebeu seu incômodo com o assunto e tratou de emendar uma nova conversa enquanto inclinava-se para pegar a garrafa de champanhe - Eu não sou muito de beber, mas Quíron havia me dito que este era uma das melhores champanhes encontradas na região.

A garrafa, porém, estava muito longe dela. Ao tentar alcançá-la, Annabeth acabou por virar o recipiente, e seu conteúdo espalhou-se pelo colo de Rachel. Ela fez uma careta involuntária enquanto levantava a garrafa.

- Ah... Me desculpe, Rachel. - Annabeth sussurrou quando Rachel pôs-se de pé e verificou o estado do próprio vestido. O tecido era aveludado, e Rachel sacudiu a cabeça.

- Essa mancha vai ser difícil de sair. - resmungou a ruiva para si mesma. Annabeth levantou-se e pegou um guardanapo, mas Rachel deu um passo para trás. - Eu cuido disso, está bem? - disse, e disparou na direção do banheiro. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, enquanto Annabeth secava o chão, Percy comentou:

- Esse não é o melhor Natal que já tivemos?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rachel esfregou delicadamente a toalha sobre o vestido. Era um de seus favoritos. E estava encharcado de champagne. E estava frio. Ela com certeza ia começar a espirrar em alguns minutos. Rachel não era lá muito boa com frio. Resfriados eram seus maiores fãs, principalmente durante o inverno. Por mais que ela insistisse, o tecido era grosso demais para secar tão rápido. Rachel suspirou.

Três batidas ritmadas ecoaram no banheiro.

- Rach? Posso entrar?

Uma onda de alívio passou por Rachel quando ela ouviu a voz de Nico. Ela abriu a porta, tentando esticar o próprio vestido. Nico estendeu uma roupa dobrada para ela.

- Annabeth pediu para trazer, junto de um sincero pedido de desculpas. - Nico explicou, e Rachel desdobrou o vestido para observá-lo com mais atenção - Eu acho que vai ficar largo em você. Você ainda está muito magra.

Rachel fez uma careta para ele.

- Quero dizer, você está perfeita assim. De verdade. - corrigiu-se Nico. Rachel riu e deu um passo na direção dele.

- Nico... Me desculpe. Eu fui estúp-

- Shiii. - Nico pôs um dedo sobre sua boca - Não precisa se desculpar, sim? Estou aprendendo a conviver com as suas crises.

Rachel, que por um momento havia derretido-se com o gesto romântico de Nico, assumiu uma expressão furiosa ao ouvir as últimas palavras.

- Eu não tenho _crises_, Garoto dos Mortos!

- Ah, você tem. - Nico sorriu zombeteiro - Você deliberadamente tem. E antes que você comece a ter outra, sugiro que você troque esse vestido molhado. Você sabe como é com resfriados.

Por uma fração de segundo, Rachel sorriu de forma brilhante para ele. De certa forma, o fato de Nico saber sobre sua saúde a emocionara. Havia um sentimento - talvez orgulho - inflamando dentro dela. Nico sorriu de volta, até que subitamente pareceu ter percebido algo.

- Bom, fique à vontade. - ele falou, virando-se para ir embora. Rachel fechou a porta antes que Nico saísse.

- Só um minuto. - explicou-se, quando ele a olhou inquisitivo. Nico girou os olhos.

- Oh não, você vai ter uma crise logo aqui? No banheiro da Annabeth?

- Não é uma crise, seu bobo. - Rachel colocou-se na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha - Feliz Natal, Nico.

O rapaz a envolveu em seus braços e lhe deu um longo beijo apaixonado. - Sabe, Rachel?

- Sim? - ela levantou o rosto para olhá-lo.

- Você me faz parecer um personagem daqueles ridículos filmes melosos.

- Eu sei. - Rachel riu e voltou a beijá-lo. Nico encostou-a contra a parede. Rachel percebeu que, a cada segundo que se passava, a temperatura parecia mais alta. Isso era bom, porque ela estava com frio antes. A mudança era, no entanto, era um pouco brusca: de repente, Rachel sentia calor. Ela procurou desesperadamente o fecho _eclaír_ na parte de trás de seu vestido.

- Aqui? No banheiro da Annabeth? - Nico repetiu, trêmulo. Rachel assentiu.

- Ao menos não é o _quarto_ dela, Nico. - foi a resposta mais inteligente que Rachel pôde pensar no momento.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Por favor! Vai ser tã-ãã-ão divertido! - insistia Grover. Percy suspirou.

- É sério, Annabeth. Convença ele de que eu canto muito mal.

- Grover, - chamou Annabeth, séria - Percy canta muito mal. É realmente terrível. Chega a dar dor nos ouvidos.

- Ei! - reclamou Percy. Annabeth sorriu vitoriosa. Grover não parecia convencido, porém.

- É uma canção de Natal. Você não tem que cantar bem para expressar seus sentimentos.

Antes que Percy pudesse retrucar, Nico entrou na sala rindo histericamente. Rachel veio logo atrás dele, parecendo furiosa e dando-lhe tapas nas costas. Percy _achava_ que sua noiva era magra, até ver Rachel dentro do vestido de Annabeth. A roupa devia ser dois ou três tamanhos maior do que ela, e Rachel lembrava uma criancinha nas roupas da irmã mais velha.

- Não sei como nunca percebi antes! Você é _tão_ magra, Dare! - riu Nico. Rachel chutou a canela dele.

- Não estou vendo qual é a graça disso! - gritou, ofendida. Grover baliu.

- O Natal não está completo sem as canções natalinas. - disse o sátiro, pondo-se subitamente de pé - Ande, Percy, por favor!

Percy fingiu não ouvir o pedido. Grover virou-se para Annabeth, mas ela estava olhando intensamente para a janela. Por fim, o sátiro lançou um olhar suplicante para Rachel, que suspirou.

- Está bem, está bem. - a ruiva disse, sentando-se em uma poltrona junto dos amigos - Posso fazer isso.

Grover voltou a se sentar, feliz, e buscou por sua flauta no bolso da calça. Ele começou a soprar as músicas natalinas que conhecia, e Rachel acompanhou-o em grego antigo. Ela havia se acostumado com as canções do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, uma vez que preferia passar o Natal lá a estar com seus pais. Annabeth recostou a cabeça no ombro de Percy e sorriu; ela naturalmente começou a cantarolar, envolvida com a música. Percy a seguiu no coro e Nico, que balançava-se lentamente ao ritmo da música, juntou-se aos dois. Logo os cinco estavam cantando, felizes, as canções de seus tempos de criança.

Um sorriso inocente havia se apoderado do rosto de Nico. Ele recostou-se na cadeira e murmurou, quase para si mesmo: - Se tivéssemos paz todo o tempo assim...

Percy riu antes de completar. - Não seríamos quem somos, não é?

- Vocês podem ser semi-deuses, - começou Rachel - mas sua outra metade é humana. Vocês precisam aproveitar da vida como qualquer pessoa comum.

Annabeth lançou um sorriso para Percy, e de repente a palavra casamento surgiu na mente de Rachel. Apesar de complexa, a vida pessoal de semi-deuses existia. Eles, apesar de tudo, também mereciam seu descanso. Foi com estes pensamentos - formar uma família e viver como alguém normal - que Percy, Annabeth e Nico adormeceram naquela noite de Natal.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**É isso. Feliz Natal à todos e agradecimentos especiais a Roh Matheus, V Weasley Malfoy, Lella Sartori, Demetria Blackwell, Gabriela, QueenBzzz e Amanda Foltz. Ho-Ho-Ho ! (:**


	12. Escolhas

**Esse capítulo está meio curtinho, e talvez não esteja bom. Estou lutando contra o próximo para fazer um final decente, talvez esse seja o penúltimo! (:**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: Rachel Elizabeth Dare finalmente conseguiu realizar-se em sua vida. Porém, o que pode acontecer se ela, de repente, perde sua razão de viver? | Nico/Rachel.**_

Minha razão de viver

Capítulo 12 - Escolhas

A manhã era calma e morna. Um silêncio profundo dominava os arredores, o cheiro de flores adentrava pela janela... até que o despertador começou a tocar desesperado, e Rachel praticamente pulou para fora da cama. Olhando pela janela, Rachel notou que belo dia estava nascendo lá fora. Ela com certeza o aproveitaria mais se não estivesse atrasada para o trabalho. Quando terminara a faculdade, Rachel conseguiu um emprego na galeria de arte que ficava do outro lado da cidade. Era um pouco longe, mas valia a pena. O problema é que ela tinha que acordar bem cedo para chegar lá a tempo.

Seguindo até o banheiro para tomar seu banho, Rachel encontrou um bilhete preso no espelho.

_"Panquecas no microondas. Coma tudo, sua magrela. Nico."_

Assim que se despiu, Rachel se avaliou no espelho. Ela não estava tão magra. Nico só estava implicando com ela. Aliás, ela vinha engordando bastante, ou pelo menos, ela sentia-se mais gorda. Era bom saber que ninguém havia percebido ainda, mas Rachel sabia que tinha que se alimentar melhor. Ela suspirou e prosseguiu com sua rotina diária.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na saída do trabalho, Rachel dirigiu-se a costureira de confiança de Annabeth. Ela bateu na porta e ouviu alguém gritando para que entrasse. No centro do quarto, Annabeth estava com seu vestido de noiva, girando de um lado para o outro enquanto procurava falhas no tecido. Rachel riu.

- O vestido está perfeito, não se preocupe. - comentou a ruiva. Annabeth só então percebeu que Rachel estava no quarto, e fez uma careta para ela.

- O casamento é semana que vem! - exclamou Annabeth, voltando a olhar-se no espelho - O momento certo para achar erros é agora!

- Relaxe. - disse Rachel, sentando-se em um sofá próximo - Percy não desistiu de casar com você nesses últimos cinco meses; ele não vai perceber o erro agora.

Annabeth encarou Rachel com os olhos flamejando. Rachel apenas riu e encolheu os ombros, e Annabeth riu também.

- Tudo bem. _Talvez_ eu esteja exagerando. Mas prevenir é sempre bom. Por falar nisso, - ela apontou uma sacola em um dos cantos do quarto - experimente seu vestido.

Com um suspiro derrotado, Rachel foi até a sacola e pegou o vestido nas mãos. Ela experimentou ele, ou ao menos tentou. Rachel não conseguiu fechar o vestido, por mais que tentasse. Ela lançou um olhar para Annabeth e sorriu, a loira parecia prestes a ter um colapso.

- Você está vendo? - disse, indo até ela e ajudando-a a fechar o vestido. Rachel sentiu-se sem ar dentro daquele vestido, de tão apertado que estava - Foi bom você ter vindo experimentar. Vou mandar afrouxar um pouco, eu acho que dá tempo...

Rachel abriu o vestido e respirou fundo. - Você está certa, Annabeth. Você está certa.

Annabeth sorriu, vitoriosa. Rachel sabia que aquelas eram as palavras mágicas para deixar um filho de Atena feliz: _"você está certo, eu estou errado"_. Annabeth ainda insistiu para que as duas verificassem o vestido de Thalia e marcou outra experimentação para Rachel, dois dias antes do casamento. Quando finalmente acabaram, as duas pararam em uma sorveteria para descansar.

- Rachel... - Annabeth começou - Eu sei que eu não deveria me intrometer nos seus assuntos, mas eu não pude deixar de reparar...

A outra, que estava entretida com um grande _sunday_, olhou para a amiga. - Hm?

- Fale a verdade. Você anda nervosa, preocupada e, ainda por cima, cheia de apetite. Você parece estar sempre escondendo algo de nós, e agora não coube no seu próprio vestido encomendado. Você... - Annabeth parou por um segundo - ... não está grávida, está?

Rachel simplesmente rompeu em risadas. Annabeth olhou-a envergonhada, como se tivesse se arrependido do que acabara de falar. Quando acabou de rir, Rachel explicou:

- Annabeth, você anda vendo muita novela. - sorriu, zombeteira - Nem toda mulher que tem enjôos e engorda está grávida, ouviu bem?

Annabeth corou. - Desculpa, é que... sei lá. De repente, isso passou pela minha cabeça.

- Eu só ando atarefada. - Rachel levantou-se, sacudindo a cabeça. - Vamos para casa, sim?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naquela noite, antes de vestir sua camisola para dormir, Rachel voltou a avaliar seu corpo no espelho. _Artes cênicas_. Rachel havia estudado-as por seis meses, antes de resolver que a arte plástica era a sua melhor área. Ela havia tido aulas de improvisação teatral, mas nenhuma delas a preparou o suficiente para o que acontecera naquela tarde. Ela não sabia de onde tirara forças para rir tanto e, por um momento, teve medo de que parecesse falsa. Annabeth, porém, parecia ter acreditado no que ela havia dito. Por enquanto, estava tudo bem.

- Parece que meu cardápio tem dado resultados. - disse Nico. Rachel virou-se, assustada, e encontrou o garoto encostado na parede.

- Será que você pode _não_ aparecer assim do nada e quase me matar de susto? - retrucou ela - Você parece um fantasma!

- Eu _sou _o _Rei_ dos Fantasmas. - Nico beijou a testa dela - Você parece bem mais saudável agora, sabia?

Rachel assentiu com a cabeça. Nico afastou-se dela, rindo, em direção quarto. Quando finalmente perdeu-o de vista, Rachel suspirou. Como ela ia contar a ele?

Quando Rachel chegou no quarto, Nico estava sentado na cama com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ela fez uma careta para ele, e Nico explicou-se:

- Boas notícias, Rach. Você sabe que ainda faltam três anos para terminar a faculdade, não sabe?

Rachel assentiu, sentindo seu corpo tornar-se mais e mais tenso com a notícia. Nico prosseguiu:

- Pois bem, eu pensei muito no que você disse sobre ter uma vida normal. Então, eu tenho feito várias provas... e adivinhe? - Nico sorriu sugestivo para ela - Eu ganhei uma bolsa de estudos para a pós-graduação! Não é ótimo?

O coração de Rachel parou. Nico estava realmente decidido a se formar. Ela lembrava-se do quanto tivera que discutir com ele para sequer convencê-lo a terminar os estudos e, de certa forma, se orgulhava de sua determinação. O momento, porém, não podia ser pior. Se ela contasse a ele agora... seria como arrancar a raiz de uma planta antes dela começar a dar seus frutos.

- Rach?

Lentamente, Rachel forçou um sorriso para ele. Ela o abraçou o mais forte que pôde.

- É maravilhoso, Nico. - sussurrou - Maravilhoso...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Normal. Tantas pessoas por aí falando que não eram normais... Se elas conhecessem as verdadeiras anormalidades da vida, não falariam daquele jeito. Nico _definitivamente_ não era normal. Mas ele confessava que, algumas vezes, já havia desejado ser. E a grande maioria das vezes que pensava assim era quando estava com Rachel.

Por isso, ao entrar naquela joalheria, Nico só tinha uma coisa em mente: _ter uma vida normal ao lado de Rachel_. Ele sabia que, na prática, não seriam exatamente normais - um semideus nunca tem uma vida fácil, ou pacífica - mas esperava, ao menos, viver o seu lado humano com a mulher que amava. Filhos de Hades não eram _tão_ distraídos assim: Nico percebia a espécie de desejo que surgia nos olhos de Rachel quando o assunto era o casamento de Percy e Annabeth. E, se ele a amava tanto quanto ela o amava, por que não?

Rachel participaria de uma importante exposição de artes hoje. E, depois da exposição, Nico a chamaria para jantar. Ele já havia programado tudo em sua mente. E já tinha o anel certo no bolso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A galeria estava lotada de gente bem vestida. Gente esnobe, gente de quem Rachel não gostava nem um pouco. Mas eram as pessoas que ela gostaria de impressionar. Eram naquelas exibições de arte que os artistas eram descobertos por caçadores de talentos e tinham a oportunidade de subir na vida artística, portanto, Rachel se esforçara bastante. Era bem verdade que a confusão na qual se encontrava sua vida influenciava nos quadros, mas ela torcia para que tudo desse certo.

Várias pessoas já haviam passado por seu espaço. Algumas paravam, comentavam, mas a maioria parecia não entender muito bem os quadros e ir embora. Rachel estava começando a se cansar de sorrir e responder as perguntas daqueles que passavam, quando finalmente viu três rostos conhecidos.

Percy e Annabeth andavam de braços dados, apontando um quadro aqui e um quadro lá, de forma natural. Porém, como a maioria das pessoas no lugar agia de forma exageradamente elegante, os dois se destacavam. Nico vinha logo atrás dele, com as mãos no bolso, e parecia estar sempre a procura de algo no salão. Quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Rachel, ele sorriu e cutucou Percy, apontando. Logo, os três estavam parados diante do pequeno espaço de Rachel.

- Aquilo é um besouro? - Percy perguntou, após observar um quadro por algum tempo. Annabeth deu um pequeno tapa no braço dele. A filha de Atena parecia muito concentrada em um dos quadros. Rachel virou-se de costas para ver qual era: o interior de um órgão, uma silhueta peculiar de uma mulher em posição fetal. Rachel olhou de volta para Annabeth; ela parecia estar divagando sobre algo, e Rachel começou a pensar que talvez ela soubesse ou, ao menos, desconfiasse do que estava acontecendo.

- Parabéns pelos quadros, Rachel. - disse Annabeth por fim, inclinando-se para cumprimentá-la - São bastante expressivos.

Uma mulher de verde que estava próxima de Annabeth cochichou algo com um homem ao seu lado, e ele assentiu. Os dois então afastaram-se. Percy viu a oportunidade de sair também, e sorriu:

- Parabéns. Nos vemos mais tarde.

O casal de semideuses começou a andar. Nico apenas encarava Rachel, silencioso.

- Vamos, Nico? - perguntou Percy. O rapaz fez um gesto para que eles fossem sozinhos, e Percy encolheu os ombros, indo embora ao lado de Annabeth. Rachel lançou um olhar preocupado para Nico.

- O que foi?

O filho de Hades balançou a cabeça, parecendo decepcionado.

- Você... não gostou dos quadros? - insistiu Rachel.

- Rachel, seus quadros lembram _desespero_. Mais do que qualquer um, eu sei quando algo parece mórbido ou triste. - Nico explicou - Por que você não me disse que havia algo errado?

Rachel aproximou-se dele, tremendo. - Nico...

Ele deu um passo para trás, hesitante. - Responda.

- Não há nada errado, eu juro. - Rachel deu outro passo, e tentou pegar a mão de Nico. Ele desviou.

- Você não sabe mentir para mim. - falou Nico, nervoso - Ande, Rachel, o que está acontecendo?

Ela baixou os olhos. Nico suspirou.

- Quando você quiser contar, é só me procurar. - foi tudo o que ele disse antes de se afastar. Rachel continuou fitando Nico até que ele não pudesse mais ser visto. Ela soltou um suspiro derrotado.

- Senhorita Dare? - chamou uma voz à sua direita. Rachel virou-se e encontrou um homem elegante em um terno risca-de-giz. Sua expressão era tão séria que Rachel começou a se perguntar se deveria se desculpar por alguma coisa.

- Sim?

- Sou Richard Hughes e represento a Academia de Artes Plásticas de Liverpool. Eu e minha assistente, Madelaine, - apontou com a cabeça a mulher de verde que estava a poucos minutos observando as pinturas - estamos impressionados com a expressividade e originalidade de suas obras. Podemos conversar um pouco com a senhorita?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dois dias. Faltavam apenas _dois_ dias. Annabeth estava começando a achar que ia pirar. Ela tinha que confirmar tudo: _convidados, decoração, buffet, flores_. E, ao invés de estar fazendo isso, Annabeth estava pacientemente esperando que Rachel saísse do provador. Bom, pacientemente não era a palavra certa.

- Acho que está bom. - murmurou Rachel, finalmente saindo da cabine. O vestido estava confortável nela: a costureira fizera um bom trabalho afrouxando-o. Annabeth suspirou, derrotada.

- Até que enfim. Você sabe, eu sou a _responsável_ pela decoração. - dizia a filha de Atena em um tom urgente - Preciso correr. - e saiu, deixando Rachel sozinha.

A pressa de Annabeth não permitia que ela percebesse a tristeza de Rachel. A ruiva trocou-se de volta para as roupas comuns e lançou-se em um sofá, cansada. Passara os últimos quatro dias sem dormir direito. Rachel imaginou que andava brigando demais com Nico - e brigar com Nico acabava com seu sono.

No fundo, Rachel sabia que a maior parte das brigas aconteciam por sua culpa. Era sempre ela que começava a discutir. Era sempre ela que fazia algo errado. E, de alguma forma, aquilo parecia injusto para com Nico - ela sabia que ele também se prejudicava com as brigas. Eles não haviam conversado nos últimos dias, mesmo morando juntos. Ela suspirou e olhou para dentro de sua bolsa. Dois envelopes ali dentro decidiriam sua vida. Ela pegou o envelope amarelado, abriu-o e voltou a ler seu conteúdo. Olhou, então, de relance para o outro envelope. E, finalmente, ela tomou sua decisão.

À noite, quando chegou em casa, Rachel soube que Nico já estava lá. Ela tirou os sapatos, deixou sua bolsa de lado e caminhou até o fim do corredor, onde ficava o "quarto" de Nico. A verdade é que aquele era apenas o quarto de hóspedes, com uma cama de solteiro, uma escrivaninha e um armário. Nico nem ao menos costumava _dormir_ lá, exceto quando... exceto quando brigavam. Rachel bateu na porta.

Ninguém respondeu.

Ela tentou outra vez, mais forte.

Nada.

- Nico? - falou, próxima da porta - Nico di Angelo?

O silêncio estava começando a aflingí-la.

- Nico, por favor. Abra a porta!

Ele abriu. Qualquer outra garota levaria um susto, pois Nico abriu a porta de forma repentina, com uma expressão sombria cobrindo seu rosto. Rachel apenas apertou as mãos contra o corpo.

- Eu sei o que parece. Acredite, eu não quero esconder nada de você. - ela fechou os olhos - Por favor, Nico. Eu não estou bem. Eu preciso de você. Eu...

Ela engasgou, apertando ainda mais os olhos fechados. Rachel não queria ver a reação de Nico.

- Eu estou muito mal. Sério. Mas eu... não posso contar para você. Não hoje. Ainda não estou pronta.

Nico examinou-a por um longo tempo. Rachel parecia sincera e perdida. Por mais que saber que ela escondia algo magoasse os sentimentos dele, Nico simplesmente não conseguia sentar e observar enquanto Rachel sofria em seu quarto. Não adiantava nada ser teimoso com Rachel - ela era dez vezes mais cabeça dura que ele. Nico a abraçou o mais gentilmente que pôde. Ela estava tremendo.

- Por favor. - ela sussurrou quando finalmente se separaram - Fica comigo, só essa noite?

Algo no olhar de Rachel lembrou a Nico o dia em que ela achava que ia morrer e apareceu em seu apartamento desesperada. Ele temeu o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, só por ver esse olhar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela parecia apenas um filhotinho sem lar, encolhido na chuva. Nico beijou sua testa.

- Está bem. Mas amanhã você me conta tudo.

Qualquer acordo estava bom para Rachel. Ela assentiu, e apertou Nico o máximo que pôde. Ela tentou gravar o cheiro dele em seu corpo e, durante toda a noite, Rachel tentava decorar todas as sensações que tinha com Nico, para poder lembrar delas depois, quando tivesse saudades.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Antes mesmo de acordar, Nico _sabia_ que havia algo de errado.

Ele sempre acordava mais cedo que Rachel, o que, de certa forma, era seu prazer secreto, uma vez que ele podia assistí-la enquanto dormia (ela dormia como um bebê, era o que ele pensava). Mas quando abriu os olhos, Nico não encontrou nenhum vestígio de Rachel. Nada. Era sábado, e ela não podia ter saído para trabalhar.

Nervoso, Nico verificou a casa inteira. Primeiro o banheiro, que cheirava a sabonete, uma evidência de que ela tomara banho a alguns minutos. Depois, ele verificou a cozinha, mas Rachel não estava lá. Após olhar duas vezes cada cômodo, Nico tinha certeza de que Rachel não estava em casa. Uma ideia terrível passou pela cabeça de Nico, e ele começou a suar frio. Tentando manter-se calmo, Nico abriu o guarda-roupas.

Faltava a metade das roupas de Rachel.

- Essa não.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Meus sinceros agradecimentos à Amanda Foltz e Lella Sartori, que estão sempre ligadas nos capítulos novos.**

**Digam-me o que estão achando do rumo da história, antes que eu a acabe! (:**


	13. Homenagem

**Para começar, peço desculpas pela demora. Meu computador formatou, levando consigo a primeira versão desse capítulo, que estava horrível. Foi até bom. Demorei dias para pensar na segunda versão, e essa é a terceira. Espero que esteja bom. Último capítulo, né.**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: Rachel Elizabeth Dare finalmente conseguiu realizar-se em sua vida. Porém, o que pode acontecer se ela, de repente, perde sua razão de viver? | Nico/Rachel.**_

Minha razão de viver

Capítulo 13 - Homenagem

Situações de nervosismo. Todos já passaram por alguma. Por mais que você saiba que tem de fazer alguma coisa, seu cérebro não te ajuda a se mover. Nico permaneceu paralisado ali por alguns segundos, sem saber _o que_ fazer. Tudo o que ele sabia é que precisava entrar Rachel - rápido. Ele não podia advinhar onde ela estava, porque ele não tinha esse tipo de poder... havia uma forma de achá-la, Nico sabia que havia, mas não conseguia lembrar qual. E aquilo estava deixando-o furioso.

Foi quando Nico achou que sua cabeça ia explodir que uma pequena nuvem surgiu no canto da sala. Ela foi se alargando, revelando uma Annabeth um tanto quanto preocupada. Ela fez uma careta ao ver a expressão de Nico.

- Me diga que a minha intuição feminina está _errada_...

Uma onda de alívio correu o corpo de Nico. Era essa a forma de encontrar Rachel! Ele só precisava de um dracma...

- Rachel sumiu. - Explicou, rápido, enquanto procurava as moedas. - Levou metade das roupas dela. Estou muito ocupado agora, procurando-a. Então, se você puder ajudar - ou melhor, se você puder não atrapalhar...

- Ela deve estar no aeroporto.

Nico parou de procurar para encarar Annabeth. - Como?

- Ela tinhas uns _folders_, uns panfletos sobre Liverpool. Achei que ela estava triste demais ontem, então dei uma olhada em sua bolsa. Nico, Rachel tinha um...

- Liverpool? Você acha que ela vai para Liverpool?

- Eu não sei! - Annabeth exclamou exasperada. - Você devia tentar uma mensagem de...

- Estou procurando um dracma, _droga_! - Nico gritou para ela. Annabeth encolheu os ombros.

- Eu e Percy vamos para lá agora. Você provavelmente vai chegar antes, então, boa sorte. - A loira disse o mais rápido que pôde, sabendo que Nico poderia cortá-la a qualquer momento. O filho de Hades apenas acenou com a cabeça antes de correr para o quarto, onde começou a verificar os bolsos das calças. Ele suspirou ao finalmente encontrar o dracma. Improvisou um arco-íris com a torneira do banheiro e jogou a moeda com força na água.

- Me mostre Rachel Dare.

Uma imagem turva surgiu diante do espelho, e a mesma foi se alargando até preenchê-lo quase por completo. Nico teve um deslumbre de um salão com teto alto, um pouco vazio pelo horário em que se encontravam. Ele ouviu um gemido assustado, e encontrou Rachel encarando-o do outro lado da mensagem.

- Céus, alguém pode ver isso! - Ela resmungou, nervosa. Nico não entendeu como ela podia se importar com a mensagem de íris numa hora dessas.

- Ninguém vai perceber. Névoa, esqueceu? - Nico retrucou. - Onde você está?

Rachel percebeu a irritação na voz de Nico. - Sem pânico, garoto morto. Não é nada grave.

Ele não pôde concordar. - Nada grave? Rachel, _você levou as suas roupas_!

- Eu não queria conversar com você assim, Nico. Mas estou pensando em ficar um tem...

- Onde você está? - Nico repetiu. Rachel olhou os lados, nervosa.

- Nico, por favor, fale mais baixo. - Murmurou. - Eu... estou com meus pais. Meu pai me ofereceu uma... casa, dele, para passar um tempo. Você não tem que se preocupar...

Nico bufou, irritado. - Como não? Você simplesmente some sem dizer aonde vai e... - Ele parou. Atrás de Rachel, Nico enxergou uma loja... Uma loja que ele conhecia bem. Era a loja de doces do aeroporto. Rachel fez uma careta, percebendo que Nico se desligara, e olhou para trás. Quando voltou a olhar na direção da mensagem de Íris, ela tinha se apagado.

Ela sabia o tempo todo que, se conseguisse entrar no avião, nem Nico nem Percy poderiam seguí-la, já que aquele era o território de Zeus. Eles passariam um bom tempo pensando antes de tentar fazer alguma coisa. E ela conseguiria chegar a um lugar onde ninguém poderia encontrá-la, ninguém estaria lá para gritar com ela ou lhe fazer perguntas. Ela poderia relaxar.

- Aonde você pensa que vai, senhorita Dare?

Uma descarga elétrica passou por Rachel ao perceber que a voz viera de muito, muito perto.

- Pelos deuses, di Angelo, você poderia ter me matado de susto. - Respondeu, olhando em volta. Não havia ninguém perto dela, e ela devia parecer uma maluca falando sozinha daquele jeito. - Pare de palhaçada e apareça!

- Você - Rachel sentiu a mão de Nico sobre seu braço, mas ainda não o via. - vem comigo.

Ela piscou e, no segundo seguinte, o salão aberto do aeroporto deu lugar a uma sala fechada com dois sofás e uma mesa com um computador, aparentemente vazia. Um clique ecoou pelo quarto, e Rachel virou a tempo de ver Nico trancando a porta por dentro. Ela fez uma careta involuntária, mas Nico sorriu satisfeito.

- Bem melhor. - Ele disse ao sentar-se. Rachel não precisou de um convite verbal para saber que devia sentar-se também. Ela optou pelo outro sofá.

- Você é maluco. - Disse ofendida. - Minhas malas ainda estão lá.

- Esqueça as malas, não pretendo deixar que você faça proveito delas. - Nico inclinou-se para frente, abandonando seu ar brincalhão e adquirindo uma expressão séria. - Por favor, Rachel, explique o que diabos está acontecendo.

Como de costume, Rachel começou a brincar com a ponta dos cabelos enquanto falava, nervosa. - Eu não pretendia falar assim com você, Nico. Não aqui.

O filho de Hades sacudiu a cabeça. - Posso te levar para onde você quiser, em questão de segundos.

Rachel fez uma cara feia para ele. - Eu quis dizer, não nessa situação. Para ser sincera, - Ela baixou os olhos. - eu queria passar um tempo sozinha, para pensar numa maneira de resolver meus próprios problemas. Foi por isso que resolvi viajar. Não estava pensando em passar muito tempo fora, talvez só uma semana ou duas.

- Que bom que chegamos nesse assunto. - Nico parecia mais calmo agora, mas não tão confiante. - Seus problemas. Eu sei que muitos deles precisam de ajuda psiquiátrica para serem resolvidos... - Rachel pôs a língua para fora, mas Nico ignorou, levantando-se e andando até o outro sofá, onde a ruiva ainda o encarava. - Mas o caso é que eu quero que eles sejam meus, também. Na verdade, - Nico ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá, e Rachel arregalou os olhos para ele. - eu quero você. Não ligo se os problemas fizerem parte do pacote.

As mãos de Rachel começaram a tremer, e ela soltou a mecha de cabelos que estava segurando. Por alguns segundos, tudo que ela pôde fazer foi observar enquanto Nico levava uma das mãos até o bolso e... _deuses_.

- O que eu realmente quero dizer, - Ele explicou enquanto abria a caixa. - é que eu ficaria honrado em ter você como esposa.

Rachel sentiu-se uma idiota por só conseguir balbuciar: - V-você está falando sé-rio?

Nico caiu de sua pose, suspirando. - Não, Rachel. Isso tudo faz parte de uma pegadinha. Inclusive os anéis, são falsos. - Ele sacudiu a cabeça. - Por deuses, Dare. É lógico que estou falando sério!

Ela respirou fundo três vezes, mas ainda assim sentiu seus olhos começarem a arder. Nada bom. Nico ainda a encarava, sério. Rachel mordeu os lábios, aquilo tudo era confuso demais. O quê - o quê ela devia dizer...?

- Rachel? - Nico chamou, preocupado. Aquela demora toda não fazia parte dos seus planos. Nos filmes, ao receber o pedido de casamento, a mocinha costumava lançar-se nos braços do rapaz e beijá-lo infinitas vezes. Rachel parecia mais querer enfiar a cara na parede. - Você não... você não... você não quer...?

A ruiva tomou a caixinha das mãos de Nico, ofendida. - Não fale besteiras, Nico. - Ela havia recuperado sua voz. - É só que... céus, em que confusão eu fui me meter?

Nico sentou-se ao lado dela. - Diga-me você.

- Eu... - Rachel respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando se controlar. Ela apertou a caixinha contra o próprio corpo. - É claro que quero casar com você, Nico, mas...

- Mas...? - Nico repetiu.

- Eu recebi uma proposta. - Começou. - Um representante da Academia de Artes Plásticas de Liverpool. Aparentemente, eles estavam procurando talentos em Nova York, e... Nico, ele me chamou para me juntar à academia. Apenas uns meses, como teste. - Rachel voltou a enrolar seus cabelos nos dedos. - Essa seria minha chance de me tornar famosa no exterior. Você sabe que eu não tenho reconhecimento nenhum atualmente, e as pinturas não vendem, e...

- E você teria que morar em Liverpool, certo? - Nico tentou ser compreensivo. - Por alguns meses?

- Sim. - Rachel sentia-se melhor por ter conseguido explicar essa parte. Nico assentiu.

- Rach, isso não é um problema. Pelo contrário, é ótimo! - Ele sorriu. Rachel sacudiu a cabeça.

- Nico, vamos ter que nos separar.

- Por alguns meses, você diz. Nós não temos que nos casar agora. - O rapaz parecia empolgado. - Nós podemos esperar, e quando você voltar aos Estados Unidos, nós nos casamos. Somos jovens e...

- Não podemos nos separar.

Nico parou de falar. Rachel parecia à beira de lágrimas. - O que?

- Não podemos nos separar agora, garoto dos mortos. - Ela tremeu, seus dedos brincando com o fecho da caixa.

- Por que? - Nico tentou não soar desesperado. Rachel baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos.

- Porque eu não posso levá-la comigo. - Murmurou mais para si do que para Nico. - E não quero deixar de ir. Essa é uma oportunidade única, Nico. Eu quero aproveitar.

Ele não respondeu nada, mas Rachel não podia cobrar dele respostas. Ela nem havia explicado a maior parte dos problemas.

- Eu... - Rachel apertou os dedos contra o anel de noivado. - Bebê. Eu vou ter um bebê.

Aquilo era uma covardia, mas Rachel não ligava. Não levantaria os olhos para encarar Nico; não agora. Ela esperou alguns segundos em silêncio, temendo a reação dele. Ela sabia que Nico ficaria feliz por ter um filho, mas não sabia como ele reagiria quanto ao impasse que estava diante dos dois. Quando já não esperava resposta, Rachel ouviu alguns murmúrios. Levantando o olhar, viu que Nico estava de cabeça baixa, falando baixinho consigo mesmo.

- Eu vou ser pai. Eu vou ser pai. _Eu vou ser pai_. - Ele a encarou de volta. - Isso é sério?

- Não, Nico. - Rachel usou o mesmo tom de voz sarcástico que Nico usara poucos minutos atrás. - Isso tudo é uma pegadinha. Inclusive a barriga, que é falsa.

Nico levou uma mão à cabeça. - Então você...

- Eu não posso ir para Liverpool. - A moça voltou ao tom triste. - Não posso levar nossa filha para longe de você.

- Filha? - Nico repetiu, tenso. - É uma menina?

Rachel assentiu, e desviou o olhar para o anel em suas mãos. - Eu não sei o que fazer, Nico. Eu quero _tanto_ esse emprego. Ainda dependo completamente dos meus pais para me sustentar. Não quero isso. Mas eu não ganho nada sendo... Eu sou só uma zé-ninguém. Não quero recusar esse emprego.

- Você não vai. - Nico disse, forçando Rachel a encará-lo com uma das mãos.

- Eu sinto muito. - Ela fechou os olhos, fazendo com que as lágrimas finalmente saíssem. - Não devia ter... Somos tão novos. Não estamos prontos. Você está fazendo faculdade. _Faculdade_! Por Zeus, como é que vamos cuidar de uma criança?

- Ei, ei, pare de falar bobagens. - Nico murmurou, abraçando-a. Rachel afundou o rosto contra sua camisa. - Eu estou fazendo faculdade, e daí? Eu paro ela. Nós somos jovens, e daí? Você é a mulher mais madura que eu conheço. E nós vamos cuidar muito bem dessa criança, viu? Juntos.

A ruiva deu soquinhos no peito de Nico. - Não, não, não! Eu não quero que você largue a faculdade. Eu prefiro ser sustentada por meus pais; uso meu dinheiro para sustentar seus estudos. De jeito nenhum você vai sair desse curso. Eu lutei tanto para te convencer a entrar!

- Acalme-se, Rachel. Eu fico na faculdade, se é o que você quer.

Isso pareceu deixar Rachel mais relaxada, mas ela ainda parecia preocupada. - O que vamos fazer?

Nico parou por um segundo, pensando. - Primeiro de tudo, - Disse, sorrindo. - nós vamos nos casar. - Rachel assentiu. - Depois, vamos nos mudar para a Inglaterra.

- Mas... Nico, sua faculdade. - Rachel lembrou, nervosa. Nico fez um gesto impaciente.

- Tenho uma solução bem prática. - Ele falou, e Rachel esperou que prosseguisse. - Viagem nas sombras.

Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram. - Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Eu estou. O fuso horário vai nos proteger de ter de chamar uma babá. Enquanto você trabalha, eu cuido do bebê. Quando eu estiver na faculdade, você cuida dela. Não vai ser difícil.

Ele havia pulado a parte: o fuso horário vai confundir nossos relógios biológicos, e eu vou estar sempre cansado por ter que viajar nas sombras tantas vezes por semana. Mas o jeito que Nico sorria - entusiasmado com o futuro que estava traçando - fez com que Rachel sorrisse também. Eles iam conseguir. Eram só alguns meses. Os primeiros meses.

- Está certo, di Angelo. - Rachel sorriu largamente para ele. - Você está certo.

- Ótimo, porque precisamos de um vestido de noiva para você. - Nico se levantou, pegando a mão de Rachel. - Temos que nos apressar.

- O que, você quer casar agora? - Ela riu, enquanto colocava o anel no dedo.

- Não, eu quero casar amanhã. - Ele retrucou, e Rachel olhou-o assustada.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. - Repetiu, nervosa. - Amanhã é...

- O casamento de Percy e Annabeth? - Nico sorriu. - Podemos aproveitar os convidados, o bufê... Só precisamos pedir uns minutinhos depois da cerimônia para casarmos também.

- Você está louco se acha que Annabeth vai me deixar roubar seu dia especial. - Rachel disse com convicção. - Não temos esse direito. Mas nós... Podemos comemorar nosso casamento, também. Anunciamos aos outros que nos casamos, e pronto. E podemos aproveitar a festa como todo mundo.

Nico não pareceu satisfeito com aquilo. - Você merece um dia especial só para si, também.

O carinho na voz dele fez Rachel rir ainda mais. - Meu dia especial está chegando. - Ela massageou a barriga como gesto. Os olhos de Nico brilharam.

- Posso...? - Perguntou, esticando a mão na direção do ventre dela. Rachel assentiu.

- Você provavelmente não vai sentir nada. - Explicou, quando Nico abaixou-se para tocá-la. - É só o quinto mês.

- O que? - Nico perguntou, acariciando a barriga dela. - _Nada_ é a última coisa que estou sentindo agora.

Rachel sorriu para ele. Foi só então que ela percebeu. - Nico, onde nós estamos?

O rapaz voltou a ficar ereto. - Em uma sala de atendimento do aeroporto. Aliás, nós já devíamos ter saído. Alguém pode aparecer aqui a qualquer momento.

Com um movimento de cabeça, Rachel concordou. - Vamos buscar minhas malas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aquele era o evento tão esperado por todos no Olimpo. O dia em que o filho de Poseidon e a filha de Atena se casariam. Ambos os deuses pareciam frustados com a ideia, mas aprenderam a aceitá-la com o tempo, já que Percy e Annabeth namoraram por anos a fio. Naquela manhã, enquanto Annabeth arrumava-se com ajuda de algumas filhas de Afrodite, Rachel entrou no quarto com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto. Annabeth virou-se para olhá-la.

- Por Zeus, eu também estou assim? - Perguntou, quando viu o estado de felicidade de Rachel.

- Logo estará. - Respondeu rindo. - Sua hora está chegando.

Annabeth olhou-se no espelho. Ela estava pronta. Em alguns minutos, subiria ao altar. Tudo estava pronto do jeito que havia planejado. E só agora, quando a preocupação em arrumar tudo saíra de seus ombros, Annabeth percebeu o quanto estava feliz. Ela tinha o mesmo sorriso bobo que Rachel. E logo, Annabeth Chase não seria mais apenas Annabeth Chase.

Ela seria Annabeth Jackson.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando Percy inclinou-se para beijar a noiva, uma salva de palmas encheu a praia de vida. O casal se separou e Annabeth, impressionada, assistiu enquanto vários golfinhos saltavam de um lado para o outro no mar próximo a eles. Ela não havia _planejado_ aquilo.

- Não olhe para mim. - Percy sussurrou quando viu a expressão dela. - Eles quem quiseram fazer isso.

Annabeth deu um tapinha no braço dele. - É lindo, seu bobão. - Murmurou, distraída com o show.

Todos no salão haviam desviado suas atenções para os golfinhos, e Nico fez um sinal para Percy, que assentiu.

- Hã... - Nico começou, baixinho. - Pessoal? - Chamou. Pouco a pouco, as pessoas viraram suas atenções para ele. - Eu e Rachel queríamos anunciar uma coisa.

Murmúrios sobre _"aí vem o próximo casamento" _começaram a se espalhar, mas Nico não fez uma pausa muito grande. - Nós dois nos casamos hoje de manhã. Queríamos algo um pouco mais familiar, mas achamos que seria uma boa ideia anunciar hoje.

Os convidados ainda estavam um pouco surpresos, mas aos poucos começaram a bater palmas e parabenizar os dois. Nico e Rachel distribuíram sorrisos e cumprimentos para os presentes, e logo todos estavam entretidos com a festa de casamento, que seria naquela mesma praia. Mesmo que aquela festa não fosse para eles, Nico e Rachel sentiam como se fossem os donos de tudo.

Como se fossem os donos do mundo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Dois casamentos em um dia só. - Murmurou a morena, sentando-se em uma cadeira próxima. - Basta para mim.

- Rachel parece muito feliz. - Jeanette comentou, sombria. - Eu também estaria, no lugar dela.

Lilian fez um sinal impaciente para a meia-irmã. - Você tem que esquecer essa sua queda pelo Nico.

O rapaz ao lado de Lilian limpou a garganta ruidosamente. - Será que todas as filhas de Apolo tem que passar por uma queda por Nico di Angelo?

- Ciúmes... - Lilian cantarolou. - No final, nós três sabíamos que ele escolheria Rachel.

Giovana, que até então estava quieta, reclamou. - Nós três, vírgula. Eu nunca tive uma queda por ele. Eu só... achava ele parecido com o Nick.

- Por quem você tinha uma queda. - Completou Lilian. - Ande, isso já passou. Eu já esqueci, você também, é a vez da Jeanette.

- Mas... - Giovana começou, baixo. Os outros voltaram as atenções para ela. - Vocês não acham estranho, eles terem se casado agora? Quero dizer, logo quando eu...

- A profecia pode não ter nada a ver com eles, Giovana. - Daniel explicou. - Profecias levam anos para se concretizar.

A italiana sacudiu a cabeça. - Vocês achavam que não era sobre eles, porque a profecia falava sobre o final de verão, e achávamos que os dois nunca estariam casados até lá.

- Isso não quer dizer... - Lilian parou. - É impossível, você sabe. Faltam menos de cinco meses para o verão acabar. A menos que eles tenham um bebê muito prematuro...

- ...ou que Rachel já esteja grávida. - Completou Giovana. - Você não achou estranho que eles tenham se casado tão... de repente?

Daniel prestava o máximo de atenção no que a loira dizia. - Como era mesmo...?

Giovana já havia decorado os versos, de tanto que pediam-lhe que entoasse-os. Ela respirou fundo antes de proclamar, baixinho para que nenhum outro convidado ouvisse.

_No fim do verão que se seguirá,_

_À união assistida pelo mar,_

_Da filha de Delfos que vê o futuro_

_E do sangue divino de um dos Grandes_

_Nacerá frágil filha do escuro_

_Que há de ter o trono sob suas mãos_

_Para aos mortos conceder rendição._

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou no grupo. Por fim, Daniel abriu a boca. - Não parece ser algo perigoso. Quer dizer, é um pouco fúnebre, essa coisa de escuro e mortos. Mas eu não acho que a criança vá correr perigo.

- Não parece perigoso, - Repetiu Jeanette. - mas os deuses podem... reagir de forma exagerada. Quero dizer, a profecia fala sobre um _trono_. Não acho que nenhum deles vá ficar feliz em perder seu trono para uma garotinha.

Lilian não pareceu convencida. - Por favor, não vamos falar sobre isso com eles agora. Os coitados estão tão felizes...

Os outros assentiram. Por mais que o assunto fosse importante, ninguém tinha o direito de estragar a felicidade dos outros. Ao longe, Nico e Rachel estavam rindo de alguma coisa, sem saber que havia tanta gente falando sobre eles.

E que os deuses já os estavam vigiando.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O corredor do prédio de Rachel se encheu subitamente de risos, quando ela e Nico surgiram diante da porta do apartamento. Ela abriu a porta, trêmula, e correu a tirar os sapatos e jogar sua bolsa de lado, deitando-se no sofá.

- Céus, - Começou, quando Nico chegou também à sala. - nunca pensei que uma festa na praia pudesse ser _tão_ divertida.

- E tão cansativa. - Nico também tirou os sapatos e se sentou, com menos urgência que Rachel. - Acho que vou dormir que nem um morto amanhã.

- Nico, - Rachel virou de bruços para encará-lo. - você sempre dorme que nem um morto.

Os dois riram por algum tempo, apesar da piada não fazer graça. Rachel virou-se novamente, e Nico se pegou encarando a barriga dela por tempo demais. Era estranho saber que já não estavam sozinhos em casa.

- Você já pensou em um nome para dar para ela? - Ele perguntou, sorrindo. Rachel corou.

- Pensar, pensei. Só não sei se... - Ela desviou o olhar para o teto. - Se você vai gostar.

- Experimente. - Nico disse, e Rachel voltou a olhá-lo.

- Bem... que tal Bianca? - Ela observou por alguns segundos a reação dele. - A menos, é claro, que você ache estranho. Eu estava pensando mais como uma homenagem...

- Bianca é perfeito. - Nico sorriu.

Rachel fechou os olhos, aconchegando-se no sofá. Por muito tempo, ela havia vivido como o Oráculo de Delfos. Aquela era sua única motivação, a única razão pela qual permanecia viva. Por mais que amasse a vida que levava antes, Rachel não sentia falta dela. Não sentia falta do oráculo. Nico havia lhe dado o melhor presente possível - os dois melhores presentes possíveis. Ela tinha uma família de verdade. Aquilo era mais do que uma razão de existência. Era uma razão de felicidade.

Nico permaneceu quieto com seus pensamentos. Em menos de um mês, eles se mudariam para a Inglaterra. E em mais alguns meses, Bianca nasceria. Quem sabe eles não conseguissem voltar aos Estados Unidos antes que ela fizesse um ano de idade? Ou talvez eles acabassem gostando da Inglaterra. Não havia um futuro pronto para os dois, mas Nico não temia nada que estivesse por vir.

Quando voltou a prestar atenção ao redor, Nico percebeu que Rachel havia adormecido. Esforçando-se para não acordá-la, ele carregou-a até a cama. Nico inclinou-se sobre a esposa e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Boa noite, Rach. - Disse, e beijou também sua barriga. - Boa noite, Bianca.

Rachel riu em seus sonhos, talvez por conta das cócegas que o beijo fizera nela. Nico deitou-se ao seu lado, cansado, e deixou-se dormir também.

**-x-x-x-x-Fim-x-x-x-x-**

**Estou muito feliz de ter acabado a história. Sim, esse é o fim. Não pretendo fazer mais nenhum tipo de continuação. É verdade que o final ficou um tanto quanto clichê (casamento e gravidez?) mas acho que não está tão ruim.**

**Obrigada à todos que acompanharam a fic durante tanto tempo. Àqueles que estiveram lendo desde os primórdios, os que pegaram ela pela metade, e os que caíram de páraquedas no final. Não vou fazer listinha de nomes aqui, mas quero mesmo agradecer aos leitores. Sem eles, eu nunca teria escrito o final.**

**E é isso. :)**


End file.
